Mending the Void
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Sequel to This Chasm. The Autobots are separated and several new players enter the stage. Elita One arrives on earth along with her team, lending support to the resistance, and a new Decepticon weapon emerges. Will the void at last be mended? Or will the tides permanently turn in favor of the Decepticons? Bumblebee/OC Elita/Optimus Smokescreen/OC Co-written with blondie-moyashi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon charas. We do however own our OCs. Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Shiv, Drift, Jolt, Air Raid, Blackout, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire. Blondie-moyashi owns Skye Shelsher.**

******Theme Song: However Long It Takes by Sent by Ravens**

It had been weeks since Darkstorm and her charge were forced to flee their home. What had become of the others, she did not know. She feared to contact them via a comm link in case the Decepticons had hacked their network and since she did not know their locations, the chances of finding them again were slim at best.

Darkstorm inwardly vented. Oh, how she missed them. Her brother and Dre'wan. . . and her beloved scout.

But she and Skye had managed to survive. That is what mattered. Darkstorm had to be careful to not run into any Decepticon sentries, but she had not been discovered as of yet. Skye bought everything she needed at convenience stores along the way and Darkstorm had even managed to help her build a new prosthetic. It was a prototype, of course, and constructed out of whatever scrap metal they could find. It still had several glitches, but at least it was better than the crutches her charge was forced to use previously.

She checked her internal navigations systems. The area she was travelling over was scarcely populated. They were in the middle of a state called Minnesota, it seemed.

"Skye, I'm going to land. Is there anything you need while we're here?"

She looked out the cockpit and sighed. "Well, I could do with a bite to eat."

"A bite to eat it is then," Darkstorm conceded as she gently descended. She landed in a large field just outside of the town. Once Skye exited her alt mode, she activated her holoform.

"Let's just hope we can find another energon mine soon. . . I don't know how much longer I can fly in this state."

Skye looked at her, concern etched in her face. One of the few emotions she showed in the past weeks. "How soon?"

"Judging from how weak I already feel, not long. Perhaps another Earth week at the most before I shut down." Darkstorm mustered up the energy to smile encouragingly at her charge. "But, I am sure we will meet up with the others before then."

Skye solemnly nodded. "Then we'll make this quick."

Darkstorm smiled weakly as she and her charge walked into the small town. They soon found a small diner. Both of the femmes let out a sigh of relief as the warmth of the place enveloped them for it was quite chilly outside.

"Hello there. What'll it be?" a friendly waitress asked once the two had settled in their seats.

Skye breezed through the menu before deciding on a plain chicken salad. And when Darkstorm replied that she did not want anything, the waitress went on her way.

The femme Seeker sighed. "So, how is your leg holding up?" she asked, at a loss of what to say otherwise.

The girl looked down as she shifted said leg. "Better than the rest of me, it would seem."

"I feel the same. . . You miss him, don't you?"

She took a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh that said more than words would. "Honestly, I'm trying to not think about it. If I do, I'm afraid I'll lose it."

Darkstorm nodded, respecting her charge's wishes. The feeling was mutual. If she thought about her scout for too long. . . she was afraid she would cry and never stop. She needed to conserve as much energon as possible. Not waste it on such activities.

The two sat silently for forever it seemed like before the waitress returned with Skye's meal. "There ya go, hon. Enjoy!"

Skye smiled at the woman weakly with her eyes. "Thank you." She turned her attention to the meal, her attitude towards it suggesting she wasn't necessarily in the mood to eat, but knew it was necessary and needed to be done quickly so they could get going.

Skye finished her food quickly before her and her guardian deigned to leave. Halfway out the door however, Darkstorm's holoform began to fizz out. Her frame became enveloped in static much like an old television set. Her eyes widened.

"Dar'sain, are you . . .?"

"We. . . lea. . . n-" her voice faded in and out before her holoform faded from sight entirely. The spectators at the restaurant stood, shocked.

Skye wanted to run back to Darkstorm's alt mode immediately, but knew that would leave these people wondering what happened, and that could cause trouble down the road. She looked around the restaurant, trying to think of a fast explanation. After several seconds, she thought of one.

"I, eh, you know those holograms in sci-fi movies? It's, eh, kinda like that. Now, if you'll excuse me." She jogged out the door and made her way to Darkstorm as fast as she could. She wasn't used to this leg, not like she was with the old one, so her balance was off.

Eventually she did make it back to where Darkstorm had landed, wheezing slightly as she came to a halt.

"A week?"

"I said a week before I shut down, not before my external interfaces glitch," Darkstorm replied.

Skye deadpanned. "That's splitting hairs, Dar'sain. We need to take care of this now."

"And how do you suggest we do that? I cannot contact the others and I don't-" Darkstorm stopped short however, an idea finally coming to her. "Oh, how foolish I've been. . . The energon raid we conducted. . . It is far, but. . . I might be able to make it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Skye climbed into the cockpit as she spoke.

Once Skye was safely inside her cockpit, she took to the skies, albeit a bit slowly.

Skye stared forward, eyes not focusing on anything in particular but facing the control panel. "Dar'sain, how are you doing this? How are you finding the strength to smile?"

Darkstorm's voice lowered to a whisper. "I find strength because I have experienced far worse and. . . because I have faith. I have faith that God will aide us just like He has in the past."

The rest of the trip was spent in companionable silence. Much to Darkstorm's delight, the mine was still in operation. She slowly opened the door to her cockpit and Skye exited her vehicle mode. Once she did so, Darkstorm transformed. "Stay here. . . I shall return," she ordered softly.

Skye nodded. "Be careful in there."

Darkstorm smiled. "I will."

The Seeker took a deep breath before advancing on the clearing, her weapons drawn. Darkstorm inched along the stone wall before quickly stepping in front of the entrance. The Vehicons instinctively drew their weapons. Before they could fire and before Darkstorm could harm any of them however, one of them lowered his weapon.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Darkstorm turned to look at the Vehicon with disbelief in her optics.

She knew she had changed workers like Drift. . . but this was too good to be true.

"What's gotten into you, mech?"

"If Megatron finds out, he'll have our helms!"

"Don't you know who she is? It's Darkstorm," the Vehicon replied.

The Vehicons exchanged looks. A string of questions passed between them before they all turned to study the femme.

"Darkstorm. . .? Is it really you?" Vehicon 7-2435 asked softly.

"Y-Yes. . ." Darkstorm answered cautiously.

"Well, even if it is Darkstorm, I say we still shoot," another Vehicon spat. "She's an Autobot now. She's one of them. If we turn our backs, she'll offline us."

"Yeah, why should we give her special treatment?"

"She's a murderer just like every fragging member of her team!" Vehicon 2-8765 added.

Perhaps it was the energon loss or the frustrations she had to deal with for the past few weeks, but Darkstorm felt her spark alight with anger. She deactivated her weapons systems before reaching over and grabbing the Vehicon by the throat cables. She felt ion cannons trained on her once more, but she did not care. "Now, you listen and you listen well. Don't you dare call me a murderer! Megatron is the murderer. He is enslaving all of you just like he previously enslaved me." Some of the Vehicons looked downward and lowered their weapons, the gravity of her words reaching them.

"And in case you were wondering, I do not enjoy offlining Vehicons or miners. I do it to protect my team because you fire first, as you are ordered. The Autobots are not murderers! You are foolish to think otherwise. Can you not see that I still care for each and every one of you? Do you not know about the two miners and the Vehicon that joined the Autobots? They are cared for like an individual! Not like a mindless drone under Megatron's tyrannical rule!"

And, for once, Vehicon 2-8765 had no witty comeback. Darkstorm vented deeply before releasing him. "Are we not all slaves in this pit-spawned war? I am no different from you. . from any of you."

"Darkstorm speaks the truth. Don't all of you remember what it was like when Darkstorm was with us? She was gentle, kind. She fought to save the unsaveable. She. . . knew our designations. She talked to us. She treated us like we were somebody, not just a faceless worker that belonged to the lower castes. . ." Vehicon 7-2435 asked his fellow Vehicons, gazing at each of them with a searching gaze. "Don't any of you remember?"

"She. . . She reconstructed both my legs. Knock Out wouldn't have bothered. . . H-He would have terminated me. . ." one Vehicon spoke up hesitantly.

"She'd always say hello to me when her and her brother would go the bridge. . . and she knew my name."

Darkstorm smiled softly. "Let me see your faces. . . all of you."

The Vehicons exchanged another look before disengaging their battle masks. Darkstorm studied each and every one of them, spark aching. Why could Megatron and the others not see them how she did? They were individuals. No different from anyone else. They had various personalities, hopes, dreams. And they all longed for one thing: freedom.

"Yes. . . I know all of you," she turned to the Vehicon who spoke before. "1-4338. . . 3-776. . . 2-8765." The Vehicons' eyes filled with emotion. Darkstorm smiled and turned to her defenders. "And how could I ever forget you two? 7-2435 and 9-004, my dear friends."

"It's good to have you back, 'Storm," Vehicon 9-004 said with a smile.

Darkstorm beamed before stopping short as her optics shuttered. "Storm, are you alright?" Vehicon 7-2435 asked.

She gazed around the labryinth, her vision blurry. She stumbled forward, nearly tripping over herself as she did so. She opened her mouth and tried to speak. . . but found that she could not. Before the others could react, her red optics dimmed and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Skye, watching the exchange, immediately ran towards her guardian. "Darkstorm!" She placed her hands on Darkstorm's arm, looking at the Vehicons. "We came here because she needed energon. C-can you help her?"

"W-We can try," Vehicon 7-2435 nodded before turning to the miners in the cave, who had been watching the exchange as well, too distracted to continue their work. "Miners, grab some energon crystals. Darkstorm is dangerously low."

The miners immediately went into action. A few minutes later, they came up to the Vehicon with a handful of crystals. "But, we don't have an energon purifier," one of them informed.

"I'm no medic but. . . it will have to do," Vehicon 9-004 conceded before turning to Skye. "Do you have any water?"

She held up the small water bottle she kept with her as she and Darkstorm travelled. "Not unless this counts."

"It definitely counts. . . but we'll need a lot more," he said. He turned to Vehicon 7-2435. "Go with her and get some water from the river. Take a mining cart with you."

The Vehicon nodded solemnly and immediately went to grab a mining cart, gesturing for the girl to follow him. She did so after glancing at her fallen guardian.

While they were gone, the others set to work on grinding the crystals into a powder. Skye and the Vehicon eventually returned with the mining cart filled with river water. They then mixed the powder with the river water. It was primitive but, hopefully it would work.

Skye looked on as they leaned Darkstorm up against some boulders and made a small incision in her neck cables. They then funneled in the primitive energon solution into the cables using a makeshift needle, made with the metal scraps of an old bucket.

Silence reigned in the mine as the last of the solution was registered. A miner applied pressure to the cut, waiting for her nanites to prevent excessive energon flow.

It took about five minutes for her systems to take in the fuel. Her optics slowly onlined, though her vision was still slightly blurry. She placed a servo on her forehelm. "W-What happened?"

Skye closed her eyes in relief, placing a hand over her heart. "Our 'week' imploded. I almost lost you."

"No. . . You will never lose me, Ski'ri," Darkstorm smiled softly. "Besides, I was in capable servos."

"Not mine." Skye motioned to the Vehicons. "It sounds like they returned the favor. Many favors, actually."

It was then that Darkstorm felt a servo on her neck cables. She gently placed her own servo over it and stared into the facial plating of a miner. He smiled down at her. She turned to observe the others.

They. . . had saved her?

"Thank you, my friends. You. . . You saved my life."

"You've only ever treated us with kindness. . . You even welcomed some of our own into the Autobots. It was the least we could do," Vehicon 3-776 admitted a bit sheepishly. "And. . . we're sorry for doubting you."

* * *

Dreadwing and Skybreak flew side by side, checking their scanners every few moments for signs of Decepticons in the area. There were none.

Skybreak let out a slight vent of relief. "Hey, Dreads. You doing alright? You've barely been talking lately," he asked, using his voice rather than his communicator. "I mean, I know you're supposed to be Big, Bad, and Silent but. . ."

"How can you be so cheerful?" Dreadwing replied. "Dar'sain is lost to us. Megatron could have-"

"No!" Skybreak yelled a bit more angrily than he meant. He caught himself and tried to become composed. "No. She's out there and she's online. Both her and Skye. We'll see them soon. I know we will."

Dreadwing weakly chuckled. "Just like your sister. She was optimistic, as well."

"Hey, you know me. Optimistic? Nah. Telling the blunt truth. Pit yeah!"

Dreadwing internally smiled, despite himself. "Now, come on. Why don't we-?" Skybreak began.

The pair were interrupted as they received an incoming transmission. They hoped it was Darkstorm or at the very least an Autobot but then they remembered the possibility of the Decepticons tracking them. No Autobot would take that risk, not even the rookie.

So, then who was it?

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in a restricted military area. Identify yourself or we will force you to land," a human male ordered.

The two Seekers looked down and spotted a sign that said in bold letters: Area 51.

"Frag," Skybreak hissed. "Don't answer, Dreadwing."

"I did not intend to."

"If you do not answer, we will assume that you are spies and we will open fire."

"Dreads, what are we gonna do?" Skybreak asked frantically.

"Fly out of their airspace. I have not yet met a human that can outfly a Seeker," Dreadwing answered.

Before they could activate their thrusters, several AV-8B fighter jets began to rise into the air.

"Oh, pit no!" Skybreak zoomed forward, Dreadwing following close behind. The AV-8B jets began to fire missiles at the pair and they frantically performed various maneuvers in order to avoid them.

"Just like old times, huh Dreads?" Skybreak joked nervously. "Except we don't have any high grade. . . and we didn't slag anyone. And. . . these aren't Cybertronian enforcers."

"I do wish you would be quiet," Dreadwing stated irritably.

And, as if the Fates deigned to play a joke at their expense, Vehicon jets soon joined the chase. "Great. . . The 'Cons must have tracked us all because that fleshie had to tell us off."

"I blame you for leading us into a restricted flight area."

"Oh, so this is my fault?! You could have told me to go somewhere else at any time, Dreads!"

Dreadwing hissed in pain as a missile grazed his armor. "Let us focus on getting out of this predicament, shall we?"

It took them several Earth hours but, eventually, the two Seekers threw their pursuers off their trail. The Vehicons at one point became too distracted with dealing with the human pilots that they could not see them escape.

Skybreak and Dreadwing transformed and leaned against a rock formation, chassis heaving. They were desperately low on energon. . . that much they could tell.

"Any idea. . . where. . . there's an energon mine, Dreads?" Skybreak wheezed. "Nearby, preferably."

"Perhaps. . ."

Skybreak chuckled before wincing. "Let's just hope. . . it isn't. . . like last time. . . I'm still picking shrapnel out of my chassis."

"There is. . . no way around that. Vehicons will be there and. . . they will be heavily armed."

"Wonderful," Skybreak muttered as he leaned his helm back.

"Let us simply hope that. . . we find the others soon."

Skybreak shakily patted Dreadwing's shoulder plating. "We will, Dreads. . . Y-. . . You'll see."

* * *

Drift, Shiv, and Jolt sat next to each other in the field, their processors full of warring thoughts. And just when they thought that the war was over. . . that Cybertron would be restored. . . their team fell to ruin.

"Well, looks like we're alone again," Drift said, his voice laced with melancholy.

"Who knows what happened to the others. . . For all we know. . . Megatron could have offlined them already. . . and 'Storm," Jolt choked, his voice thick.

"Hey, mechs. There's no need for this cryin'," Shiv encouraged. "We'll see the doll and the others soon. Jus' wait." He frowned slightly, seeing that their expressions did not change. "It's jus' like 'Storm always said, we jus' gotta have faith."

Drift half smiled. "Well, not all of us are that optimistic."

Their luck only seemed to change when jet thrusters met their audio receptors. They all looked up curiously and brightened when they saw who they were. Dreadwing and Skybreak.

"Never thought I'd be so excited to see that aft," Jolt grinned.

"Well, glory, glory, hallelujah," Shiv added.

They began to fire into the sky, hoping to attract their attention. Seeing the ion cannon fire, Dreadwing and Skybreak cautiously descended.

"Well, what do ya know?" Skybreak grinned. "It is them!"

Skybreak and Dreadwing fully descended and transformed, their teammates running up to meet them.

"Mech, am I glad to see you 'bots," Shiv grinned.

"The feeling's mutual," Skybreak smiled.

"Any sign of the others?" Drift asked.

Dreadwing shook his helm. "None. We have only found you thus far."

"And speaking of finding, can any of you hook us up with energon?"

Drift, Shiv, and Jolt exchanged a look before turning back to the two Seekers. "Two of us are miners. Of course we do," Drift replied. "We've been surviving by going from mine to mine. . . but if we take you to one, you have to stay out of sight and we have to leave quickly. Wouldn't want any high-ranking Decepticon officers to discover that we've been there. It'll be bad for us. . . but it'll be even worse for the workers."

Dreadwing nodded solemnly. He had heard rumors of Megatron's cruelty towards the Vehicons and miners but he always dismissed them as malcontent gossip. However, now that he knew the truth. . . "We will try to be as quick as possible."

"Good," Drift smiled before transforming. "The nearest mine is fifty klicks east of here. Try to conserve your energy until then."

* * *

"What is it?" Vehicon 2-8765 asked as another Vehicon ran up to him.

"Two Seekers, one of them looks like Commander Dreadwing, and three of our own rapidly approaching."

Darkstorm perked up at this. "Dreadwing? You are certain?"

"I'd know his gold and blue paint job anywhere, 'Storm."

"Oh, thank God," Darkstorm whispered.

A few moments later, five familiar vehicles approached the entrance of the mine. Darkstorm immediately ran out to meet them. The moment Skybreak transformed, he was thrown backwards as Darkstorm embraced him.

"Oh, Brother! Thank God you've found us. I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Oh, come now. You know I wouldn't let events like these keep me from being with you," Skybreak smiled as he embraced his sister back.

Darkstorm grinned before chuckling and helping her brother up. She turned to Dreadwing and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Dre'wan. It's so good to see you, my dearest friend."

Dreadwing gently stroked her wings. "I have missed you, beag sain."

"I have missed you too," she softly smiled. She eventually released him before embracing Shiv, Drift, and Jolt. "And I have missed each of you, my friends."

Skybreak grinned once he saw Skye. "Hey there, kid. Didn't I tell you we'd see each other again?"

She shrugged. "I could've done without having to leave in the first place, but it is good to see you again."

Skybreak chuckled. "It's good to see you too, kid."

The Vehicons and miners reluctantly exited the mine and scrutinized their visitors. "X92874? Is that you?" one of the miners asked.

"It's Drift now but yes, it's me," he smiled.

"And is it true?" Vehicon 2-8765 interrogated. "Do the Autobots. . .?" He did not have to finish his question for the others to tell what he meant.

Shiv smiled. "That and much more, brothah. It ain't no military unit. We're a family. . . and Optimus Prime cares for each and every one of us."

The Vehicon's optics seemed far away even though he was looking at Shiv. He pondered this for a few moments before turning the others. They each solemnly nodded at his silent question. He vented softly before turning to Darkstorm.

"Then if what you say is true, then I say now we must have the courage to break free from Megatron. We were oppressed on Cybertron, are we to be oppressed on Earth as well? We will help you if you should ever need us. This war will end. We'll make sure of it," Vehicon 2-8765 said.

"Thank you, my friend," Darkstorm smiled at him before turning to the others. "I thank all of you for your help. It will be greatly appreciated. But for now, rejoice in your newfound freedom."

The workers let out a collective cheer. "But first, I think it's time we found all of you proper names."

"Proper names?" Vehicon 7-2435 asked tentatively.

"Yes. If you continue to hold onto to those numeric codes. . . it will be a reminder of how the others saw you. How the others saw us. You are not machines. You are not drones. You are living mechs with as much a right to individuality as they do," Darkstorm replied.

"Not to mention," Skye looked from her guardian to the Vehicons. "It makes things a lot easier on us organics who don't have perfect memories. Numbers can be confusing for us."

Vehicon 7-2435 shared a look with the others. "We. . . We wouldn't know where to start."

"I shall help you then," she smiled. "Hmm. . . how about Air Raid?" Darkstorm suggested, observing his flight mode.

"Air Raid. . ." the Vehicon stared at Darkstorm in awe, testing the words.

Vehicon 1-4338 stepped towards the femme. "What about me, 'Storm?"

Darkstorm pondered this for a moment before Skye interrupted her thoughts. "He looks like a Caliber to me," she smiled.

The Vehicon smiled in approval. "Caliber. . . I like it."

"And you, 3-776? Any ideas?" When the stoic mech shook his helm, Darkstorm set to thinking. "Do you like Speedway?"

He nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

"9-004, do you wish to be called Jetfire from now on?"

Vehicon 9-004 beamed and nodded. "Yes. I'm honored, 'Storm."

"And for you, 2-8765-"

"Blackout," he interrupted. "I've. . . always liked the name Blackout."

Shiv, Drift, and Jolt looked on smiling, as the other Autobots continued to help pick out names for the workers. Some of them were Earth-based and others were of both famous Autobots and Decepticons, but the important part was not in receiving name. No, it was far more than that. The important part was that they were taking the first steps in leaving behind the oppression they had experienced for so many joors for good.

Finally, Drift thought with a smile. My brothers will be free.

* * *

It took a bit of sneaking around and a near spark-attack, but Smokescreen finally found the Forge of Solus Prime. Luckily for him, it was conveniently stored in the vault of the warship. Easy enough to find after his last tour around the Nemesis.

He grunted as he dragged it through the cave wall to his and Optimus' hiding spot. Not that one could tell with the ease with which the Prime handled the relic, but it was fragging heavy.

"Optimus, I got the forge!" He dropped it and turned to face the Prime. He was in pretty bad shape, but that was going to change soon enough. "You can use it to fix yourself up."

"That is not why I had you retrieve the forge." His breathing was labored, requiring a breath every few words. A painful breath at that.

"What do you mean?" Smokescreen placed a servo on his leader's shoulder.

"Smokescreen," the Prime had to take a large breath. "The power of the forge is not unlimited. Its power has already begun to ebb and even it cannot heal me. . . but there is something that must be done for the good of all our kind."

The rookie's optics widened. "Optimus, you can't ask me to let you die to save Cybertron. Besides, we need a Prime to even handle the forge. We need you."

"But one can be made a Prime." Optimus' words sunk into Smokescreen's spark in the short silence. "Smokescreen, the time for a new leader is upon us. In my spark, I believe that leader stands before me right now."

**D/N: And… there you have it! New characters, feels, drama, etc. etc. XD We all hope that you enjoy this installment just as much as you liked Across This New Divide and This Chasm Isn't Fixed Yet.**

**As always, we thank you all for your support and hope that you will continue to give us much-valued feedback. May God bless each and every one of you!**

**"Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their labor: If either of them falls down, one can help the other up. But pity anyone who falls and has no one to help them up. Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm. But how can one keep warm alone?  
Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken" Ecclesiastes 4:9-12**

**And if you could pray for my friend Ryan, I would be much obliged. He's been having terribly nightmares lately. **

**B/N: Aaaaand welcome back! So, if you're checking this one out first, you're probably a wee bit confused and we recommend checking out the titles mentioned above to ward off said condition. If you have already read them and are excited to see more adventures, then you can lay claim to any goodies in my name you desire *laaaa***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon charas. We do however own our OCs. Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Air Raid, Blackout, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire. Blondie-moyashi owns Skye Shelsher.**

**Theme Song: To My Surprise by Eowyn**

Darkstorm and Skye turned towards the entrance of the mine curiously as more familiar vehicles approached. One green, the other white.

"Could it be?" Darkstorm muttered as she stood up and made her way outside.

Upon seeing her, the vehicles stopped. As soon as they did, a crazy-haired Asian girl jumped out of the green vehicle and ran towards where the others were. She hugged Skye tightly. "Skye! 'Storm! I've missed you guys so much!"

Skye's voice was strained from the tight hug and couldn't help but smile. "The feeling was mutual, Miko."

Bulkhead chuckled when Darkstorm embraced him. "It's good to see ya, 'Storm."

"Same here," Wheeljack said with a slight smile.

"Is there any news of the others?" Darkstorm asked. "Of 'Bee?"

Bulkhead vented and shook his helm. "None. Me and Jackie were hoping to set off some explosives in the mine so the others could find us."

"Have you glitched?" Blackout demanded. "You'll alert Megatron himself to our location!"

Wheeljack glared at the Vehicon before turning to Darkstorm. "Friend of yours?"

"Yes. . . all the Vehicons and miners here wish to join us in the fight against Megatron," Darkstorm replied.

Bulkhead stared at the Vehicons and miners in disbelief. "This true?"

"Yes, it's true. And the last thing we need is you Wreckers to make a loud bang and alert the whole cosmos where your friends have been hiding."

"I don't think I like your tone, tiny," Wheeljack glared.

"If you start a fight, you better be willing to finish it," Blackout glared back defiantly.

Dreadwing stepped in between them. "We are not here to fight each other. Our business is with Megatron. Conserve your strength for the real enemy."

Meanwhile, Darkstorm stared up at the sky, optics wide.

"What's wrong, 'Storm?" Skybreak asked before he too saw what Darkstorm was seeing. "Oh, slag."

"Is that. . . a dragon?" Skye asked.

"I do not know but I do know that now we have more important matters to deal with. Blackout, can you have the mines evacuated?" Darkstorm turned to the Vehicon. Blackout nodded before running towards the mine. Darkstorm then looked down at Skye. "Skye, lead Miko to safety."

"What's safe from a dragon?"

"Anywhere away from us," Darkstorm replied. "Now go!"

Skye sighed as she turned to look at their surroundings before grabbing Miko's arm. The girls ran for a group of boulders directly behind them. Vehicons and miners streamed out of the cavern as the dragon neared them.

It was a robotic dragon with red and gold armor. It's wing-span was large, almost as large as the span of a football field. It stared at the Autobots with large yellow optics and opened up its mandibled jaw. A glow began at its chassis, working its way up to its throat tubing.

Darkstorm's optics widened and she pushed her brother aside as the dragon fired. Flames licked the air just above them.

"What the frag is that?!" Skybreak yelled.

"I-I. . . don't know," Darkstorm replied, fear engulfing her spark.

Wheeljack ran towards the dragon, swords drawn, but was thrown aside by its tail. Dreadwing began firing at it with his cannon but was thrown backwards with a blast of fire.

"Dre'wan!" Darkstorm yelled.

The dragon was stalled as Shiv, Drift, and Jolt joined with their fellow Vehicons and miners but they too were no match for it.

While it was distracted, Darkstorm ran over to Wheeljack. "Wheeljack, do you have any explosives with you?"

"Of course I do. Never leave home without 'em," he smirked.

"Do you think we could lure it into the mine and detonate your explosives then?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," the Wrecker replied before transforming and racing towards the mine.

"Skybreak, Dreadwing, lead him over to the mine!" Darkstorm ordered.

The two Seekers complied as they began walking backwards in the general direction of the mine, firing at the dragon as they went. The dragon snarled at both of them and began to fire at them again.

The two narrowly missed the flames. Once the fire had subsided, Dreadwing and Skybreak raced towards the mine. The dragon roared and followed.

A tense silence followed as the dragon travelled further into the mine. A few moments passed before Skybreak, Dreadwing, and Wheeljack could be seen exiting the cave at high speed. The others ran away from the mine just as Wheeljack's explosives detonated.

A loud boom resounded as the cavern imploded on itself. Fire as well as shrapnel and rock filled the air. Once the smoke had cleared, the Autobots searched for any sign of the mysterious dragon.

There seemed to be none.

"Is it dead?" Miko asked her guardian.

"Hopefully," he answered.

"What the pit did we just fight?" Jolt asked.

"I don't know but the Decepticons have a lot of explaining to do, because that certainly wasn't on our side," Skybreak crossed his arms over his chassis.

Blackout turned to Air Raid. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"Everyone," Air Raid nodded, still shaken up from his encounter.

"Good. N-"

The others' attentions were diverted as they heard rustling from the mine. They activated their weapon systems again once they saw the dragon struggle to claw through the rubble.

"Oh, we're so fragged," Skybreak muttered.

The others prepared for the worst but before the robotic dragon could reach them, it was deterred by cannon fire. . . though it did not come from any of those in Darkstorm's company. Everyone looked at the sky and saw a Cybertronian ship firing at their assailant.

It landed once it was in close range and the hatch opened. A rose and violet femme with an elegant head adornment normally seen in those of the noble castes beckoned for them to come inside. "Hurry! We don't have much time!"

Everyone began to rush into the ship but Darkstorm faltered. She turned to Blackout. "That ship is not large enough to fit all of us. Where will you-?"

"I'll be just fine. Now go before it gets back up!" Blackout barked.

". . . I will transmit our new location as soon as I can," Darkstorm placed a servo on the Vehicon's shoulder plating before running inside the ship.

The hatch closed and the ship ascended just as the dragon broke free of its prison. It paid those on the ground no heed as it pursued the Autobot ship. A tall, blue Autobot was at the helm of the ship, steering it away from the dragon. Another Autobot, a red femme, operated the ship's weapons systems.

Besides the rose and violet femme, there was another with them. She was turquoise and looked to be quite young, mostly due to her full buccal plates. Besides them, Arcee and Jack were also among their company.

Miko and Skye ran to greet Jack while Bulkhead turned to Arcee. "So, how'd you find us?"

"I didn't," the two wheeler smiled. "Ultra Magnus and Elita were the ones that found us and then led us to you."

"Wait a minute," Bulkhead said in disbelief, gazing at the rose and violet femme. "You mean-?"

"It's been a long time, Bulkhead," Elita One chuckled before smiling. "And a pleasure I must say, to be among my Autobot brothers and sisters once more." She smiled more widely once she spied the others. "And I see we have gained more support."

Darkstorm was about to speak before the ship rocked dangerously. "You'll have time to chat later!" the red femme yelled. "Right now, we need to focus on getting this thing off the ship."

The ship rocked again and this time tilted as the dragon latched onto the ship. "The Predacon has latched onto the vessel," Ultra Magnus informed. "I will try to dislodge it."

Darkstorm held onto her brother as the ship rocked back and forth. Both of them nearly fell over however as they entered a large canyon and the ship scraped against the rock wall as Ultra Magnus piloted it, hoping to dislodge the Predacon. The ship rocked several more times as the Predacon fought to hang on.

Eventually however, it lost its grip. A screech could be heard outside as it fell to the canyon below. The ship levelled out as it exited the canyon.

"Ski'ri! Are you alright?" Darkstorm called out.

Skye picked herself up off the ground with Jack's help. "Couldn't be better. You?"

"Just. . . fine," Darkstorm chuckled.

"Forgive Magnus' piloting," Elita One giggled. "Now, I think introductions are due." She smiled. "I am Elita One, and this is Moonracer" She pointed to the turquoise femme. "Flareup-" She gestured to the fierce-looking red femme. "And you already know Ultra Magnus."

"I am Darkstorm," Darkstorm smiled. "And these are my companions: Skye, Shiv, Drift, Jolt, Skybreak, and Dreadwing."

"And I'm Miko!" Miko grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Elita One smiled widely. "An honor, truly." She turned to Wheeljack and Bulkhead. "And I already know you two. How could I forget some of the most valiant Wreckers on Cybertron?"

Wheeljack and Bulkhead seemed to glow with pride. "Eh, just doing our job, Elita," Wheeljack said.

"You certainly know quite a few Autobots," Darkstorm remarked.

"But, of course. I am their leader's sparkmate. It comes with the job."

All the former Decepticons besides Dreadwing stared at the femme in disbelief. Optimus. . . had a sparkmate?

"The boss bot never told us he had a sparkmate," Shiv said.

Elita One's normally cheerful gaze faltered somewhat. "Perhaps. . . dearest Orion wanted it that way. After that battle. . . he must have thought me offline. And, rather than risk more lives, he left." Her gaze became far away as she shook her helm. "Of course. . . time and distance has weakened our bond."

Just as quickly as it came however, the moment left and she looked optimistic once more. "But, that can be remedied. Now, tell me. Where is Orion?"

"He. . ." Bulkhead vented.

"We don't know," Arcee interrupted. "He must be shielded since we aren't picking up his life signal. . . and because of Decepticon activity, we can't even scour frequencies to locate him."

"Well. . . I am sure we will discover his whereabouts soon enough," Elita One said softly.

Soon enough, the ship landed and everyone filed out. It was near the old Decepticon ship, the Harbinger. Darkstorm's brow furrowed as she wondered why on earth they were there before she saw a welcomed sight.

She broke out into a run once she saw him. His paint job was different but oh. . . it was him! It was truly him!

_"Storm!"_

"Bee!" Darkstorm grinned and threw her arms around his neck. Not caring who saw, she unlatched Bumblebee's mask around his mask and kissed him.

"Oh, it is so good to see that our young scout has found himself a sparkmate at last," Elita One smiled.

"Soon to be sparkmates," Skye smiled.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Miko grinned.

"Oh, definitely," Moonracer giggled.

Flareup crossed her arms over her chassis and muttered with disgust written across her facial plating, "Give me a break."

The two eventually broke away. "Oh, my beloved scout. . . I have missed you so much."

_"Me too, 'Storm,"_ Bumblebee smiled. _"I. . . I thought I'd never see you again."_

"Well, I am here now. . ." Darkstorm whispered as she caressed his facial plating. "And I am never leaving your side again." She smiled as she saw Raf staring up at her. "And, my dear youngling, how could I forget about you?"

"It's good to see you again, 'Storm," Raf smiled.

"Now that we have been introduced, I do believe explanations are also due," Dreadwing addressed Elita One. "You called our assailant a. . . Predacon. Please, explain."

"It's a long story, really," Elita One vented and began. "It was back on Cybertron after the Exodus. Me and my team were. . . alone. Or so it seemed. We witnessed a small colony of Predacons, an ancient race that used to thrive on Cybertron. After the great cataclysm, they were thought to be extinct. We thought so too until we witnessed the Decepticons attempt to capture them. The battle was long and hard and nearly all the Predacons lost their lives. . . all except one. Only a sparkling at the time. We did not know what the Decepticons planned to do with him until one cycle when we raided one of Shockwave's laboratories for energon. The sparkling was held captive in a chamber, most likely subject to Shockwave's experiments."

Darkstorm gasped. "How terrible. . ."

"Wait just a nano-klick," Skybreak said. "You're telling me that a Predacon sparkling turned into that? The Exodus was only eight or so joors ago. I mean, I know Cybertronians mature fast, but that's ridiculous!"

Elita shook her helm. "Who knows what sort of things Shockwave gave the poor dear. . ."

Flareup scoffed. "Poor? That monster deserves to be offlined. It wouldn't hesitate to offline us. Why should we grant it mercy?"

"Flare-" Moonracer began.

Flareup fiercely glared at her before turning to the others. "And there will be more of those fraggers coming so don't be lecturing about mercy or how they're the victims. We should deal with them before they have the chance of taking any lives," she said before walking off. Moonracer moved to follow her but Elita placed a servo on her shoulder plating, holding her back, as a silent look passed between them.

"Charming, isn't she?" Arcee smiled wryly and asked once the fiery femme was out of hearing range.

Elita One vented before turning to the others. "Flareup has had to deal with much due to the war. She lashes out because she is in pain. . . so do not be angry at her for her actions. You would act the same if put in her position."

"And what position is she in?" Darkstorm asked softly.

Elita half smiled. "That is for her to tell."

* * *

Inside the Harbinger, Ratchet turned to address the team. "I've done it. The Harbinger's ground bridge is fully functional."

Elita smiled and placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "Thank you, old friend." Ratchet smiled in return.

"Is there still no signs of Smokescreen?" Skye asked. "Or Optimus?"

"None. Their signals are still cloaked and I have tried every frequency. . . but I cannot reach them."

Elita's spark ached but still, she stubbornly held onto the hope that he was still online. He had to be. She did not wait nine joors and travel millions of miles to Earth to just learn that her beloved Orion Pax was offline. He was out there somewhere. She knew it.

"Regardless of their absences, we must launch an attack on Megatron's citadel," Ultra Magnus said. "We cannot afford to wait for them."

"Of course. . . But, first we must rest. The others need recharge and energon. Then, at the beginning of the next orbital cycle, we shall launch an attack on Darkmount," Elita said.

"I'll join you in a moment." Skye turned towards the exit, arms around her waist. "I need some fresh air."

Darkstorm looked down at her charge and frowned slightly but nodded. "Of course. . ." she said softly before moving towards the interior of the ship.

Once outside, Skye admired the sunset and encroaching darkness. She moved to a position where she could watch the moon rise while staying out of sight and close to the Harbinger. And let the emotions take over.

Ever since they made it out of the base, she'd been numb. First it started as being physically exhausted as well as emotionally, from the rough times they'd had before the Omega Lock incident. Then by the time she was rested again, she didn't feel anything. And now, the team was finally back together, with some new additions no less. Darkstorm had her scout back. But there were still two unaccounted for, one of which tugged at Skye's heart something fierce. And as she let the happiness and relief in from seeing the others, so came devastating sorrow.

She knew now this was what her dream was. This . . . what word could describe her situation? Calamity didn't even come close to explaining the emotions tearing at her heart. And it wasn't just for Smokescreen. In her dream, Optimus was . . . dead. Seeing his sparkmate and the hope she had that he was still alive . . . it about made Skye sick knowing that in her dream their leader was dead, and in reality he wasn't anywhere to be found.

She leaned her head back against the rock behind her, wiping the hair out of her tear-soaked face. Where are you, Smokescreen, she thought. Why can't we find you? Please, pleeaase come back to me.

* * *

Predaking landed on the metal platform of Darkmount gracefully, his wings folding comfortably on his back. The beings that ordered him to sniff out another's energon conversed amongst themselves while Predaking in turn observed them, trying to make out exactly what they were saying. Their language was nothing but alien to him.

"It's a pity the beast can't tell us what went wrong," Starscream sneered at Shockwave.

Even though Predaking could not comprehend the Seeker's words, he somehow knew that Starscream was degrading him. His helm lowered and he growled menacingly. He inwardly smirked when he saw fear enter his optics.

Yes, you are right to be afraid in my presence, he thought.

The beings conversed more before they eventually left, leaving him to his thoughts. In truth, Predaking was grateful. He had much to think about. . .

He could remember almost nothing before coming to this strange place. Nothing at all. How he wished to know the answers to all his questions. He was so certain that he had a life before all this. He could vaguely recall a large cavern. . . darkness, hunting, the warmth of another's spark. . . his carrier, perhaps? And he knew his name: Predaking, thus he also knew that he was royalty, destined to rule others of his kind.

But. . . where were they?

And why couldn't he remember anything else?

No other memories remained when he awakened from stasis and was brought here by the black and purple being called Shockwave in order to hunt.

Which led him to another conclusion.

There was a familiar scent on that strange metal vessel that he was previously chasing, and not from the one that he was sent to track. No. He had previous knowledge of it. . . as if he had been near it before.

He shook his helm frustratedly. If only he could remember. If only he could remember why he was here. . . and why he felt an ominous sense of deja vu during the hunt. Then perhaps. . . well, perhaps his spark would be at ease.

**D/N: And the reunions start xD Plus, some new charas and the introduction of Predaking. We really served up some engrossing stuffs this time, kiddies.**

**Anywho, we are so glad to see that our lovely story is so well received. Not one bad review! *throws mini party* Yays! Energon goodies for all! *hands them out to everyone***

**"The Lord is faithful in all His promises and loving toward all He has made" Psalm 145: 13**

**To Savvy Orion: Thank you for the energon goodies and Jetfire is a youngish mech. For the most part, there will be next to no Michael Bay references in this story (He ruined Transformers in my opinion) but as you saw in Chasm, Colonel Lennox might make a few appearances. But anyway, I will base him more on G1's Jetfire than anything else. Thank you so much for the compliments! We shall try not to disappoint you.**

**To Guest: Well, you shall have to keep reading to find out whether or not Smokes truly does become a Prime :3**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. We truly do appreciate all the support.**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: I have one word for this chapter: laaaaaaa \o/ just about every feel there is, new and beloved charas, and oo-hoohhhh lookie, energon goodies! What more could ya ask for?**

**May God bless all of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon charas. We do however own our OCs. Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire. Blondie-moyashi owns Skye Shelsher.**

**Theme song: "The Hero in Your Heart" by Thomas Bergersen (feat. Merethe Soltvedt)**

"We cannot thank you enough for your help, Blackout," Elita One smiled softly. The Vehicons and miners had arrived at the Harbinger as soon as Darkstorm was able to discretely transmit their new location via the ship's communication systems.

"Anything to stop the war," he shrugged nonchalantly, though a smile tugged at his lips.

"Just tell us what we need to do, ma'am," Air Raid smiled widely but flinched once he saw Flareup out of the corner of his optic.

When the fiery femme had seen the Vehicons and miners approaching, she assumed that it was an attack and was the first to fire at the group. Darkstorm had tried to explain to her that they were no longer affiliated with the Decepticons but it was like she could not hear. . . . Luckily, no one had been seriously injured but it had taken Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead to hold her down before she came to her senses enough to know that they posed no threat. It was frightening, to say the least. Darkstorm, being a medic, of course had seen her fair share of war-traumatized mechs and femmes. . . but it was frightening, none the less.

"Please, call me Elita," she replied warmly to the Vehicon.

"The United States military are more than willing to help, too. But due to the fact that Darkmount's fusion cannons are pointed at our cities. . ." Agent Fowler started.

"Then we shall have to deactivate them once we storm the citadel," Ultra Magnus stated.

"But how will we get there?" Arcee asked. "From what. . ." Arcee paused, trying to remember the Vehicon's name. "Blackout has told us so far, the Decepticon citadel has groundbridge jamming capabilities. And they'd see us coming klicks away."

"But the Harbinger does have a ground bridge. . ." Elita mused. "And since the Decepticons are most likely tracking communication channels for any sign of us. . . I believe I have an idea as to how we can even the odds."

* * *

"I . . . I can't do this." Smokescreen paced in front of Optimus. "I mean sure, who wouldn't want to be a Prime?" He knelt next to his leader. "But I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of responsibility."

Optimus looked at the rookie. "Smokescreen, the choice is neither yours nor mine to make." His breath was weak, and only getting weaker the longer they were hiding in the cave. "When it is time, the Matrix of Leadership will present itself only to one whose spark is worthy."

Smokescreen wasn't reassured by Optimus' notion that he was ready to be a Prime, not in the slightest. Sure, all this time he'd fought to be seen as more than just the rookie, and wanted nothing more than to impress Optimus. But . . . a Prime?

As a Prime, he would be the leader. Leaders had to be impartial, and yet Smokescreen knew he couldn't be. Even then, he knew very well he lacked the wisdom Optimus displayed. He just . . . he couldn't do it.

Smokescreen bowed his helm. He couldn't even help the one mech they all needed to survive. He didn't even know where his team was. Some great warrior, huh?

Meanwhile, Optimus continued to shakily breathe, his vision going in and out of focus. Oh, he wished he had more time. . . He had failed them. He had failed them all. . .

At least, I can see you again, my dear Ariel, he thought as his optics flickered out and he slowly began to lose consciousness.

"Optimus, no!" Smokescreen yelled, shaking his leader. "Please, you have to wake up!"

God, help them all, Optimus thought before he heard a voice. Even though there was no present in the cave with them, both Smokescreen and Optimus could hear it clearly.

**"It is not yet your time, My son. . . Smokescreen, do you have faith? Do you have faith that I can heal him?"**

"W-Who are you?" he asked, his optics wide.

**"I am the one true God, the Father and Creator of all things."**

The one Skye was talking about. . . Smokescreen thought in shock.

**"Now, do you have faith that I can heal him?"**

". . . Y-Yes, yes. Just please, help him!" Smokescreen begged.

**"Then behold My wonders. . ."**

Smokescreen stumbled back and placed a servo over his optics as a near blinding light enveloped them. Slowly, a warmth spread across Optimus' frame and the pain that had previously plagued him subsided. The scarred and damaged battle armor was soon restored to its former glory and all of his wounds disappeared.

"W-Why? Why me?" Optimus whispered to the light.

**"You are not yet finished here, Optimus. . . I still have great plans for you. Trust in Me as the days go by and I shall guide you in the way you should go. Trust in Me and I shall fulfill beyond what you can ever hope or dream. . . for you are My child and I love you."**

The light soon ebbed from the cave as Smokescreen gazed at his leader in awe. He was completely healed. . .

"D-Did we just-?"

Optimus smiled softly and nodded. He shakily stood to his peddes before grasping the Forge. "Now, I believe we have other matters to deal with, Smokescreen. . . We must find the others."

* * *

Everything was finally ready. The human children were bridged to different locations in order to trigger the Decepticons' alarms but then quickly bridged back to the base. Then, the miners activated a distress signal inside the mine so that reinforcements could arrive. It was all working so perfectly. The Decepticons were spread thin. It would make the attack on Darkmount so much easier.

"Elita, you're a genius!" Moonracer grinned.

"My father was the military strategist, not me. . . But thank you," Elita chuckled as she chose a rifle from the Harbinger's vault, having no integrated weapon systems of her own.

Darkstorm watched as the others chose their weapons and chatted amongst themselves before turning to her charge. She frowned as she saw her melancholy state. She had been this way ever since Smokescreen left. . . and rarely did she emerge from her gloom.

"Well, I suppose it is almost time for us to depart," Darkstorm vented before whispering.

Skye walked up to the Seeker, her posture mirroring her emotional state. She seemed to have to steel herself against what emotions were raging. "Stay safe, Dar'sain." She looked up at Darkstorm's eyes, and she could see it. The heavy breathing, the eyes that tried to look stoic but were in reality a thin barrier barely holding back the emotions, the closed posture. Skye was terrified of something happening. Of being alone again.

It took all of Darkstorm's strength not to burst into tears at seeing her charge in so much pain. "I shall," she stated before pausing. It took several moments before she gathered the courage to say, "I will return to you. . . as will Smokescreen."

Skye crossed her right arm over her body, rubbing her left arm as goosebumps rose. "Yeah." The word was barely able to escape her throat, emotion choking it off.

Bumblebee placed a servo on Darkstorm's shoulder plating. _"Storm, it's time to go."_

Darkstorm stared into her scout's optics before turning back to her charge. She gently embraced her with a servo. "Have faith, mo mear Ski'ri." She then walked towards the ground bridge along with the others.

_"She'll be fine, 'Storm,"_ Bumblebee comforted, as if sensing her distress.

"That is what I am fighting to believe, my beloved scout," she vented. She took one last look at her charge before entering the ground bridge after the others.

The Vehicons and miners, having gotten there before them, were heavy in battle with the workers too stubborn or too frightened to abandon Megatron. The citadel's fusion cannons were also activated, mowing down line after line of them. It was truly a terrible sight and one Darkstorm prayed she would not surely see again.

While the grounders ran forward to aide them, Darkstorm and the other Seekers took the skies and made for the tower of the citadel. They had to fly in complex maneuvers in order to avoid the fusion cannons but for the most part, they were unscathed.

"Air Raid, Jetfire, follow Skybreak and the others," Dreadwing ordered. "Darkstorm and I shall move to deactivate the cannons."

"You take care of her for me, Dreads," Skybreak said.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else, Skri'brak," Dreadwing internally smiled before zooming forward, Darkstorm following close behind.

* * *

Predaking looked up as the black and purple being known as Shockwave beckoned him to follow. "Come. Lord Megatron wishes for us to take care of the Autobot pests."

Predaking followed, sheer curiosity and the thrill of battle urging for him. Shockwave led him through the citadel until he came to an open area where he was free to spread his wings. Only then was he able to see the battle taking place below him.

He roared before taking to the skies, shooting fire at the fliers that dared to attack him. Still, before he could finish them all off, a familiar scent caught his attention.

The one from before. . .

Predaking's optics narrowed and he swooped downward, searching the battlefield. He landed and surveyed the area. Several black beings were fighting with others. . . the Autobots, Predaking assumed. But one Autobot in particular caught his optic. The source of the scent.

She was red with golden faceplates and blue optics and she had a strong bearing. But what surprised Predaking the most was her ferocity in battle. No matter the odds, she continued to charge forward with tenacity unrivaled by her companions.

Predaking moved closer, continuing to observe the femme. Why did she seem so familiar? She was not of his kind. . . so then. . . how did he know her?

Noticing the movement, the femme turned around and glared at him. Predaking stumbled back slightly once he saw the look of pure hatred written across her features. She snarled and turned her weapons towards him.

Predaking roared in outrage as ion cannon blasts hit his armor. How dare she!

Running forward, he pounced and threw the femme down with a claw. He held her down and roared once more. This insolent femme dared to attempt to injure him? Predaking?!

No fear entered the femme's optics like he was so accustomed to. Only more hatred. "Go ahead and kill me," she spat. "You'd be doing me a favor!"

Predaking fought to understand her words. It was true that he was learning more of this strange tongue every day but he still felt helpless in communication. He could barely make out that she was taunting him, asking him to kill her. Predaking's mandibled jaw flexed as he tried to communicate back but found that he could not. He growled in frustration when he found that he could not.

However, speaking to the femme would have to wait. "Leave her alone!" a feminine voice cried as more cannon blasts ravaged his armor.

He roared angrily and turned to face the other femme before a searing pain could be felt in the claw that held the other. She was attacking him again. Predaking in sheer rage threw her and the other femme aside before taking to the skies again. He would deal with her later. For now, he needed to be in the midst of the real battle.

He was about to reach the others fliers before, much to his amazement, a green-blue vortex enveloped him. When he reached the other side, he found a frozen wasteland.

No! He roared at the sky.

* * *

Darkstorm fought to deactivate the fusion cannons as Dreadwing stood guard. "I think I almost have it, Dre'wan. . . All I need is. . ." she muttered as her fingers danced across the keyboard. Several glyphs appeared on the screen as Darkstorm continued to work before the screen cleared, one single glyph revealing her success. "There we are. The fusion cannons are successfully deactivated."

"Good. Now we must return to the others-"

"Oh? Leaving so soon?" a dark voice interrupted. Dreadwing and Darkstorm both stared at the intruder in surprise and horror. It was Megatron. He drew his sword and grinned sadistically. "You would miss all the fun."

Dreadwing drew his weapon. "Whatever quarrel you have with us is between you and me alone, Megatron. Leave Darkstorm be."

"As always the chivalrous mech, Dreadwing," Megatron smirked. "Go on then. Defend her. If you even prove yourself to me, I will make sure that you are online long enough to see her terminated."

Dreadwing's grip tightened on his sword. "For my brother!" he snarled before charging forward.

Their swords locked and each of them pulled back, only for them to clash again. They violently parried back and forth until at last, Megatron gained the upper hand. He slashed at Dreadwing's chassis and the Seeker stumbled backwards, energon leaking from the wound.

"Dre'wan, no!" Darkstorm ran towards her friend but was stopped when Megatron grabbed her throat tubing. She choked and clawed at the tyrant's servo but to no avail. His grip was too strong. Her spark hammered. Was this to be her end?

"Any last words, Darkstorm?" Megatron grinned.

"Put her down, Megatron!" Megatron's optics widened at the voice as did Darkstorm's.

Could it be-?

Megatron released the femme and she fell to the floor, gasping. His gaze met that of the Prime's and he smirked. "Ah, Optimus. . . So good to see that you have-" Megatron was cut off as Prime charged forward, his fist meeting the warlord's jaw.

Optimus' battle mask activated and he drew his cannons, firing at Megatron. "Darkstorm, take Dreadwing to safety!"

Darkstorm shakily nodded, inwardly thanking God that he was alright. And if he was alright. . . then perhaps, Smokescreen was as well.

She aided Dreadwing in rising to his peddes before they made their slow descent to the ground level. Luckily, no soldiers remained in the citadel as they were occupied in the fighting just outside. And even then, the Autobots seemed to be winning. That much Darkstorm could see as they reached the ground. More Vehicons seemed to join with them than against them and the remaining enemy Vehicons, Shockwave, Starscream, and Knock Out were fighting a losing battle.

This belief was only reinforced when Darkstorm spied Agent Fowler's military force descend upon the area, firing missiles at the area. The metal building slowly filled with smoke as the barrage of missiles damaged its structure.

"No, Optimus," Darkstorm whispered as she watched the destruction.

"The boss bot'll be jus' fine," Shiv said as he helped Darkstorm support the wounded Seeker. "Now come on. We're all gonna die if we stay."

Darkstorm looked helplessly back at the fortress before venting and nodding. They slowly made their way back to the others as the enemy forces retreated.

Once they reached the others, Elita One ran to them. "Where is he? I heard that Optimus went up to the tower. Is he behind you?"

"We. . . do not know," Dreadwing rasped.

A ground bridge opened as the others ran through to avoid getting caught up in the explosion. All of them filed through except for Elita. She refused to budge from her stance a few feet away, optics searching the smoke covered citadel.

Please, Orion. Please. . . do not leave me again, she silently begged.

Time passed on slowly even though in all actuality a few minutes had passed. Still, she searched for him.

"Elita, you must retreat to the base," Ratchet commed her.

"Please, just keep it open a little bit longer. . . I must wait for him. . ." Elita replied desperately. Ratchet did not have the spark to refuse her.

A few more minutes passed and still, she waited. Her spark began to fall just as she heard a familiar engine.

"Orion?" she whispered.

She grinned wildly when she saw that it was indeed him. The red and blue semi-truck sped towards the ground bridge but faltered once it spied the femme.

"Ariel?" Optimus choked, half disbelieving what he saw.

He transformed a few feet in front of her and Elita immediately ran towards him, tears of joy streaming down her facial plating. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, as if holding for dear life, and kissed him. Optimus gladly returned the embrace, tears marring his own facial plating as he thanked God.

He had feared her dead and yet here she was, alive. This truly was a cycle filled with miracles!

"Orion, promise me that you will never leave me again," she whispered tearfully as Optimus cradled her to his chassis.

"I promise, Ariel. . . Leaving you behind was the biggest mistake I have ever made. . . and one I do intend to make again."

* * *

Skye was outside at the same spot as last night. It was far enough from the temporary hideout within the Harbinger that she could force herself to forget the stress of the mission. She understood the importance of it, but she hated that the team finally got back together just to go charging out to battle again. Most families just had a rambunctious reunion.

She heard heavy footsteps approaching, but didn't turn to face whoever was approaching. Either Ratchet came to check on her-which wasn't as likely as one of the kids doing so-or the others made it back from Jasper and Darkstorm was coming.

"Is there room for two?"

Her eyes widened at the voice. Was it really . . . ? She turned her head towards it and couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her.

Smokescreen was standing just yards away from her, one servo on the boulder like he'd just walked around it. He was filthy and his armor was scratched, but it was really him.

He activated his holoform in front of her, offering her a hand. She stared at it for several seconds before lightly taking it, terrified the illusion would disappear. Once their hands actually met and her fears were dashed away she held on harder, allowing it to help her stand.

She faced him, unsure of how to react. She just stared into his eyes for what felt like forever before gently touching his face, again seeking reassurance that he was really here. She gasped for air and felt the overwhelming joy choke off her breath as her fingers could not only feel him, but one of his own hands came up to cover her own. He was here. He was really here!

Skye threw herself against him, wrapping him in the tightest hug she could muster. She didn't even bother trying to hold back the emotions anymore as her shoulders shook violently. She wasn't just crying but sobbing, and didn't care who saw or heard it.

She felt his head lean against hers. "I missed you too." There was a slight smile in his voice, but it was thick with emotion as well. "I. . ." he vented. "I'm so sorry for being away for so long. . . I wanted to come back but with Optimus injured. . ."

Skye took a deep breath. Injured . . . so he was okay? "How bad was it?"

Smokescreen grimaced at the memory. "He almost offlined if it weren't for. . . this voice. . . and this blinding light. He healed Optimus."

"It seems He still has big plans for all of us." She sniffed. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to have you back, too," he smiled before venting once more. "I'm just sorry I keep on making you worry like this."

"I think I can forgive you. In a year . . . or three. Now." She reluctantly pulled back but grabbed the front of his collar rather than step back. "I promised you something before we evacuated the base."

He looked at her with confused eyes before she smiled mischieviously and used her grip on his shirt to pull his head down to her height, closing her eyes as she did so. She felt the slight tension as their lips met as he clearly had no idea what to do next. Truth be told, she didn't either. But after a couple seconds they both relaxed and seemed to just melt into each other's arms.

Eventually they pulled away for a breath, Skye leaning her forehead against Smokescreen's.

He sighed happily. "Wow, you really missed me, huh?"

Skye's face felt on fire as she smiled. "Just be glad the Seekers aren't-"

Skye's eyes shot open as she heard giggling behind them. She spun around and froze as she saw that they had an audience. A rather significant audience at that. Nearly all the Autobots, including their newest recruits, were huddled around the doorway.

She instinctively released what grip remained on Smokescreen's shirt and hid partially behind him, clinging to his arm with one of her own while covering her even more red nose and face with the other hand.

The flash of a camera could be heard as Miko took a picture of the couple with her cell phone. "Aw! You two are so cute!" she grinned.

"Wait. . . who is that?" Moonracer asked Flareup sideways, being unfamiliar with the concept of holoforms.

"Smokescreen," she crossed her arms over her chassis, eyeing the situation with disguised distaste.

The young femme gasped before squealing. "You two are sparkmates?!"

Meanwhile, Darkstorm was holding her brother back. "Brother, remember what we talked about?" he muttered.

"Did he just-?! Oh, pit no!"

Bulkhead watched the developing argument between them before chuckling and turning to Skye. "Sorry for the audience, but when Miko told us to come out, we couldn't resist."

She rested her head against the back of Smokescreen's shoulder. "Can we just go hide in a hole somewhere?"

Smokescreen's face too was a deep red. "That's sounding like a good option right now."

"Oh, this is so going in the album!" Miko grinned a tad bit evilly. "I knew it. I just knew you two were together."

"Wh-what album?!" Skye's voice squeaked and her eyes went wide.

"Oh! Oh!" Moonracer grinned and waved her servo excitedly. "Can I get a copy?"

"Come now, Moonracer and Miko," Elita One chuckled. "I believe they are embarrassed enough."

"I concur," Darkstorm giggled. "Now, come now, you two. The real celebration is inside. . ." She smirked. "Unless you wish to stay outside and continue what you were doing."

Skye looked somewhat shocked at her guardian. "Et tu, Dar'sain?!"

"Mais oui," Darkstorm laughed. "But you know it is all in good fun."

"Yeah yeah." She stepped partially out from behind Smokescreen. "Let's just get inside."

"And try not to sneak out tonight," Miko smirked and added as she walked into the interior of the ship. "Me and 'Storm'll be watching."

Skye bowed her head, hiding it behind Smokescreen's shoulder again as they made their way towards the Harbinger as well. "I will get you for this, Miko."

**D/N: And… the reunions are complete xD We hope you enjoyed them. The team is back together and more drama is sure to ensue! And Elita got her sparkmate back :3 Truly an awesome chappie, if I do say so myself.**

**Anywho, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and a big thank you out there to all our supporters! We love you and we look forward to seeing you all for the Christmas chappie. And… since it's Christmas, I hope we will get a ton of reviews! xD Share the love, people! Share the love.**

**To Keira N: Please call me Megan :3 And we are truly honored that you love our work so much! Thank you. As for Seeker Cant, it is a mix between imaginary words, Irish Gaelic, Swahili, and Afrikaans. We will try not to disappoint you and update as soon as we can.**

**To Savvy Orion: Just a warning, Flareup did always have a temper in the canon but I tweaked her past and everything quite a bit. And finally, another person who gets it! :D And don't worry. There will be plenty more romance to come. A Merry Christmas to you as well!**

**To Guest: I am glad you liked Elita. As for Smokescreen... well, you'll see. :3**

**And seriously, it doesn't matter if you have an account or not, we love hearing from you guys! Please review to tell us how we're doing. **

**"Then they cried to the LORD in their trouble, and He saved them from their distress. He sent forth His word and healed them; He rescued them from the grave. Let them give thanks to the LORD for His unfailing love and His wonderful deeds for men" Psalm 107: 19-21**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chap as much as we enjoyed writing et. I mean, we love every one we write, but there's just something special about one's first kiss scene. And the theme for this one is one of my favorite songs so that probably helps x3 and the time of year, plus the fact I'm spending it with a new babeh (have you ever seen a 5 month old chihuahua play with a 6 week old pug? Not a cuter thing exists, I tell ya!)**  
**Merry Christmas, awesome peoples**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon charas. We do however own our OCs. Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire. Blondie-moyashi owns Skye Shelsher.**

**Theme Song: "Carol of the Bells" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra **

It was December 30th and it was snowing softly outside the Autobots' new base. Since it was dangerous to remain in the Harbinger for very long, the Autobots with Agent Fowler's help were able to relocate to an active boot camp somewhere in the Sierras.

And, even though it was late, the human children insisted on having a Christmas celebration. Both Autobot, child, and soldier alike worked to hang Christmas lights and decorate trees. Darkstorm thought this to be her favorite holiday yet. She smiled softly as she stood next to her scout and listened to the gales of "I'll Be Home for Christmas" wafting through the base.

Everything just looked so lovely.

"Isn't it beautiful, Flare?" Moonracer asked with a child-like grin.

Flareup shrugged nonchalantly. ". . . It's. . . alright."

"And this Jesus was born today? And that's why we're celebrating?" Caliber asked Rafael while putting a star on one of the Christmas trees.

Raf smiled at the Vehicon and nodded. "Yeah. He was born and brought joy to everyone. And, Christmas is a great time to spend time with family, too."

In the meantime, while the others were laughing and conversing amongst themselves, Miko was hiding behind Bulkhead, attaching a small green green plant to a long wooden pole.

"Miko," Bulkhead whispered. "What is that for again?"

"It's a. . . human Christmas tradition," Miko grinned innocently.

Bulkhead raised an optic ridge, fully aware that whenever Miko bore such a countenance that she was most likely planning something, but he chose to not question it.

If it was tradition. . .

Bulkhead watched as she successfully attached the mistletoe to the pole and began to slink towards Darkstorm and Bumblebee.

His optics widened. Oh, no. . .

While they were distracted, she climbed up onto a landing and dangled the mistletoe between them.

"That is very-. . . What on earth?" Darkstorm's brow furrowed as she observed the green plant. Bumblebee, knowing full well what mistletoe was, looked down embarrassedly as his cooling fans activated.

"Miko, what is this?" Darkstorm demanded, pinching the bridge of her upper facial plating.

And the evil grin Miko gave her sent chills down Darkstorm's spine. "It's mistletoe. And you know what that means, 'Bee?"

Darkstorm raised an optic ridge and turned to Bumblebee._ "I-It's mistletoe. . . If you're caught under it with someone. . . you have to k-kiss them."_

Darkstorm's optics widened as her cooling fans too activated. Of course Miko would be up to something like this. . . She gazed at her charge helplessly.

Skye simply shrugged. "It is tradition."

Darkstorm's cooling fans grew steadily louder as she felt optics on them both. She vented and turned towards Bumblebee. _"Well, might as well get this over with,"_ Bumblebee said as he rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly.

Darkstorm nodded before hesitantly leaning over. Bumblebee's mouth mask disengaged and their lips met.

Darkstorm glared at Miko once they had pulled away. The child simply stared at her as if she did nothing wrong. "What? Just trying to get everyone into the holiday spirit."

"I. . . am going to give you two nano-klicks to run," the former Decepticon muttered darkly. "One. . ."

Miko's eyes widened and she climbed down her hiding place and immediately maneuvered through the crowd. Darkstorm, soon losing sight of her, gave up of trying to find her. Children will be children, after all.

Elita One, watching the others from afar with Optimus, chuckled. "Is everything always this lively?"

Optimus smiled softly. "Indeed, it is. . . I am happy that the young scout has her and that God gave me the courage and wisdom to grant her refuge here."

"It seems like just yesterday he was a youngling fresh out of the Academy and ready to join the Autobot cause," Elita smiled.

"Much time has passed, Ariel," Optimus conceded, the hint of a vent in his voice.

Elita frowned subtly and squeezed his servo. Even though their bond had been damaged, with each moment spent with him, it grew steadily stronger. She could feel his sorrow over leaving her behind. . . It must have nearly killed him to be without her for so long.

_Nothing like that will happen again, Orion. We are together now. We should thank Him for His blessings._

Optimus smiled and nodded. _Very well._

Elita brightened. Oh, how she wish he smiled like that more often. She knew he was their leader but she never did understand why he always had to be so. . . stoic. Well, not entirely, Elita corrected herself. He was never stoic around her.

_Because you are my sparkmate. That is a completely different matter,_ Optimus replied through the bond.

Elita jumped slightly before laughing. Oh, how Optimus had missed hearing that laugh. . . "After joors of silence. . . that will take some getting used to."

"Well, we have all the time in the world," Optimus whispered.

Elita smiled and caressed Optimus's facial plating with a servo before something caught her optic.

Was that some sort of Earth plant above them?

"Miko!" Bulkhead yelled.

* * *

In truth, all of this surprised Moonracer. Things had drastically changed for her, and in just a few cycles too. She honestly thought that she, Flare, and Elita were going to be stuck on Cybertron forever, with no hope of escape.

But now. . . everything had changed. Ultra Magnus traveled there, drawn by a mysterious energy surge, and was able to rescue them from a life of solitude. And, from the looks of it, Moonracer could tell the war was almost over. Decepticons, Vehicons, and miners, all joining the Autobots. Surely, that had to be a good sign.

Perhaps. . . things were going to change for the better. She supposed she had to thank this human Primus and His Son for that.

She giggled to herself out of pure joy. This holiday. . . these new changes. . . even this planet and its inhabitants were just wonderful. It almost made her think they were too good to be true. And it certainly was better than anything she had experienced in the past. . .

"Is something amusing?" a baritone voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to the stranger with a bright smile, shaking all negative thoughts out of her processor. She had put all that behind her. She wasn't about to begin stewing on them now. "Oh. . . umm, sorry. I guess I'm just really happy today."

The Seeker nodded slowly in response. Moonracer raised an optic ridge. Why was this mech always so serious? "It's. . . Dreadwing, right?"

"Indeed, I am. And you must be Moonracer?" he replied.

She grinned and nodded. "Yup. That's me."

And what Dreadwing did next completely surprised the femme. He placed a servo on his chassis elegantly and bowed his helm. "A pleasure, I am sure."

Moonracer's cooling fans activated. "Oh, come on. You don't have to do that for lil' ol' me."

Dreadwing's brow furrowed subtly as he raised his helm. "Is it not customary to show honor to femmes?"

A. . . honorable Decepticon? No wonder he switched sides. "I-I guess. It's just. . . no one's ever really done that for me before."

"Then I am pleased to be the first," a smile tugged on Dreadwing's lip plates.

Moonracer was at a loss of what to do. This mech was treating her with only kindness and respect. . . "W-Well, thanks," she smiled in return. "So. . . what made you want to join the Autobots?"

"I. . . found that a great dishonor had fallen upon the Decepticons. . . and I chose to no longer dwell on the injuries of the past," Dreadwing answered simply.

Moonracer's smile faltered slightly. "Yeah, me too. . ."

"I am. . . sorry to hear that you and your team have been stationed on Cybertron for so long," Dreadwing finally said after a long silence.

"Eh, it's fine. Flare and I are pretty good friends and Elita was able to take care of us. It wasn't that bad," Moonracer said, trying to be optimistic. Of course, she left out the part where. . . well, she didn't really want to think about that.

Dreadwing was about to reply before something caught his optic. A green plant now hung in between them. The both of them, having already observed what that dictated, looked downwards awkwardly.

Flareup quickly approached her friend once she saw what was happening. Oh, the slag she will. Not her. Not with a Decepticon. She glared and activated one of her cannons and pointed it at the human. "It seems we have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

Moonracer's optics widened and she quickly pulled Flareup's servo with the weapon down, trying to prevent another scene from occurring. "Flare, what are you doing? The Autobots are friends with the humans."

"That was a human? Oh. . . I can never tell from this height."

Moonracer momentarily turned to Miko. "It's alright. She's just joking, that's all. . ." she said nervously before turning back to Flareup. "What is wrong with you?"

"You are not going near that Decepticon," she hissed under her breath.

"Please. It's just a harmless human tradition. Nothing to go too trigger-happy over," Moonracer tried to console.

"Don't you dare tell me-"

"Flare, he's an Autobot now. And it's not like we're bonding-"

"I refuse to let you be taken advantage of!"

Before Moonracer could indignantly respond, Dreadwing had already begun to speak. "If you are implying that I would ever do such a vile thing, then you are sorely mistaken," he replied cooly.

Flareup whipped around to face the Decepticon. "If you think you are so good now, then you're wrong. You will never be an Autobot. You're just like the rest of them. Sure, you can pretend to be one of us but deep inside, I know you're not. You'd want to see us all terminated-" she spat, inches from his facial plating.

Darkstorm and Skybreak's optics flashed indignantly as they moved to give the fiery femme a piece of their processor before Elita One motioned for them to stay back. "Flareup, cease this at once," Elita One said, her normally soft, cheerful tone hardening into a hard command.

"How can you just-?" she started to protest.

"Outside. Now," she ordered. Flareup knew better than to disobey. She vented frustratedly and deactivated her cannon, walking outside. Elita soon followed before shutting the large door behind them.

"Miko, are you alright?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah. It was no big deal," Miko waved it off, though her guardian could clearly hear the tremor in her voice.

Bulkhead helped her down from her spot on a ledge, becoming angered slightly as he felt her trembling touch as she grasped one of his digits. Mech, he was starting to dislike this Flareup character more and more already. . . Darkstorm treated humans with more respect when she first came and she was a former Decepticon, for crying out loud.

"I'm so sorry," Moonracer bit her bottom lip component. "I didn't mean to cause all this trouble."

"It was not your fault, Moonracer, rather hers," Dreadwing responded, energon still rushing out of anger. "You are most certainly not to blame."

Moonracer vented, her shoulders sagging. She wanted to tell them that it was all right, that Flareup wasn't always like this. . . and she didn't mean what she said but she knew her words would sound hollow.

She was so tired of this. Ever since that one fateful cycle, Flareup has changed. . . and not entirely for the better. And Moonracer was forced to watch as her dear friend began to fall away, consumed by anger and grief. If only things had been different, she thought sadly. If only I had been captured in her place. . .

Then maybe she wouldn't be acting this way. She'd be the same old kind yet brave Flareup she once knew, the one who actually treated Moonracer her age no matter what anyone else thought. And cared for her, despite whatever Moonracer herself might do.

Her melancholy thoughts dissipated as she felt a servo grasp hers. Her servo was lifted before lip plates met it. She stared at Dreadwing in shock.

"Consider the tradition fulfilled," he whispered before walking away.

Moonracer simply stood there, still wondering what had truly happened and if this was or wasn't just another one of her daydreams.

* * *

"Flareup, what in the name of Cybertron possessed you to create such a scene? Miko was not doing any harm and I for one believe that Moonracer is old enough to make her own decisions," Elita asked, her previously hardened voice softening to that akin of when a mother is scolding a child.

Flareup chose not to answer, instead choosing to glare at the snow-covered ground. Elita One vented wearily. "I have tried to be understanding. . . Truly, I have been, but this needs to stop. Just because you are dwelling on the past does not mean you need to ruin her future."

Flareup's facial plating hardened into a glare once more. "How dare you! I am trying to protect her."

"Dreadwing is an Autobot now and should be treated as such."

"Don't tell me you believe that slag, Elita. Pit, he still has their insignia on his frame!" she scoffed.

"But that does not change the fact that he aided us in the previous battle without any sign of treachery." Flareup clenched her denta, not deigning to answer. "We are not on Cybertron anymore. We are a part of a team again and I expect you to start acting like it, including having some measure of respect for our allies and learning to control that violent temper of yours."

Elita turned to Flareup expectantly but the femme clenched her servos and gave no answer. Elita vented once more. "You may come back inside when you are willing to put all misguided resentment behind you."

Flareup glared harshly at the door once it closed. As if she had any idea of how she felt. She wasn't dwelling on the past. No, she was reaching towards the future. And her goal? Kill that fragger Shockwave and all of his creations.

Then. . . maybe she'd be as chipper as Elita or Moon.

She transformed into her Cybertronian two-wheeler vehicle mode, not caring if she was discovered, and began to speed out of the base.

Robots in disguise, she inwardly scoffed. Please. Optimus is bowing down to these rodents. . . If anyone has a problem, they can talk to me directly. And, truthfully, I'd like to see a human go up against my cannons.

She vented softly as she increased her speed down the icy road. Maybe this would clear her helm. . .

* * *

Skye carried a box of ornaments toward the tree, keeping a careful eye on her surroundings-rather, the people surrounding her. Ahead she saw Smokescreen working on something with Bulkhead and quickly turned to skirt around him. She felt bad every time he saw her avoid him, but she refused to indulge Miko's mischief. Skye had seen her with the mistletoe and knew all too well after the group had caught her and Smokescreen the other day, the girl would consider them prime target. She felt her face start to heat up just thinking about it.

"Special delivery." She dropped the box off at the tree and Jack paused in his decorating and turned to her.

"Thanks for running this over." He tilted his head to see behind her. "Um, you may want to go avert a crisis over there."

Skye turned her head, quickly scanning the area for what he was talking about. She quickly found it-Smokescreen's holoform was carrying a stack of boxes with breakable ornaments and it was easy to see he was struggling. She instinctively rushed over and placed her hands under the stack of boxes on the opposite site of him. Confused, he looked around the load until he saw her, smiling in thanks when he did. She nodded back, face still red.

As they made their way towards the tree Skye kept a careful eye out for Miko, desperately hoping she was terrorized someone else. Somewhere else.

"Might I ask why you're using your holoform for this? Wouldn't it just be easier to stay in your robot form?" Skye didn't mind, but she was still curious.

He motioned toward said form with his head. "Bulk' needed me to help him hold something up. Then I was asked to help move boxes."

"Aahhh." Skye nodded.

She was able to breath easy once they made it to the tree without incident. They set the boxes down next to the tree then stood, both with slightly red faces.

"Thanks for the help," Smokescreen bore an irresistable smile.

"Uh, no problem." Skye nervously smiled herself as she felt her face get a little hotter. Scrap, why did she always do this? It was just a "thank you"!

"Um, Skye?" She turned to Jack, who was pointing to something past her shoulder. She turned her head again and quickly found what he was talking about and her stomach sank. The mistletoe.

"Miko!" Surprisingly, Skye's voice carried the volume to match Bulkhead's.

"When I find you, you're going t-" She stopped as fingers lightly gripped her chin and turned her head. She stared wide-eyed at Smokescreen as he kissed her, shock forcing her to stay frozen until several seconds after he pulled away.

He looked up at Miko in the rafters and grinned, giving her a thumbs-up before deactivating his holoform.

Skye looked from where Smokescreen had been to Miko. "Wha-? You conspired with him?! I swear, you're going to regret the day you first heard the word 'mistletoe' when I get my hands on you!"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't love it," Miko smirked and called down from her perch.

Skye's intense gaze turned on Jack. "Were you in on this?"

He brought his hands up. "Hey-no, I had no part in it."

"Yup, looks like Jack's clean. . . this time, anyway."

Jack shot a deadpan look to Miko. "Please, leave me out of this."

Miko simply stuck out her tongue and began to climb down from the rafters.

"And as for you, mister." Skye turned to Smokescreen. She tried to maintain her serious face but the innocent look on his was just too much to bear. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll get you back for that."

The rookie laughed lightly as he and Bulkhead finished their work. "Whatever you say."

* * *

At last, it was time to exchange presents around the large Christmas tree that lay in the dead center of the camp.

Darkstorm smiled softly when she saw Bumblebee hand her a small wrapped package. "Oh, 'Bee. You shouldn't have."

_"Eh, but I did anyway. Besides, we missed your birthday. . . so I figured I might as well,"_ the scout replied shyly.

Darkstorm brightened. She herself had forgotten that her creation day had passed… but it truly warmed her spark to know that her scout remembered. She smiled and began to delicately unwrap the package. It was a Cybertronian sized ring box. Curiously, she opened it and gasped at what she saw.

It was a silver ring with several sky blue stones embedded in the metal. _"I-I know diamonds are traditional but Raf and I thought you'd like those better."_

Darkstorm was at a loss of what to say. She admired the ring for several more moments before turning to her beloved scout with wide optics. "What is this?" she whispered.

_"It's something that humans give each other before they get. . . married. Y-You wear it on one of your digits-"_ Bumblebee took the ring and gently slipped it on Darkstorm's finger. _"Like this."_

It fit perfectly. Darkstorm turned to Bumblebee, tears of joy beginning to well in her optics. "Thank you. . . It's. . . well, it's beautiful."

_"That's true, but I'd rather have you any day,"_ he smiled and kissed her buccal plating.

Darkstorm grinned as her cooling fans subtly activated. He certainly did know how to make her feel like she was the only femme in the world. . .

"I-I'm afraid what I was planning to give you isn't as glamorous," Darkstorm said sheepishly as she handed Bumblebee her present to him.

Bumblebee thankfully took it and unwrapped it to reveal a hologram pad. He activated it to reveal several video clips of Darkstorm, Bumblebee, Raf, and the others together, laughing and having fun. He smiled widely. _"Thank you, 'Storm. . . I love it."_

"Anything for you, my beloved scout."

"I'm afraid mine is even less glamorous, Dar'sain." Skye held out a small present to her guardian. "And I'm afraid you may need your holoform to get at it. It's not really large-hand-friendly, and yet it was the largest I could find of its kind."

Darkstorm smiled and nodded before activating her holoform. "If it is anything from you, I will treasure it." She gently took the present from her charge and began to unwrap it.

Skye smiled and waited to explain the significance until it was unwrapped. "It's a symbol of Christianity, fondly referred to as The Jesus Fish. Many humans place them on their cars as a symbol of their faith, and I figured since we both believe, it may suit your fancy."

"But. . . why a fish?" she asked curiously.

"It's based on a story from the Bible of the time when Jesus fed five thousand people with two fish and five loaves of bread."

Darkstorm was surprised though she knew she shouldn't be. If God healed her and Optimus when they were both on the brink of death, then His Son could easily feed a crowd full of people with nothing but mere morsels. She smiled and embraced her charge. "Thank you, Ski'ri. I shall cherish it always." Skye smiled and nodded in response.

Darkstorm pulled away and reached under the Christmas tree before handing her charge a large wrapped present. "Be careful. . . It's rather heavy."

Skye looked at her guardian with a slightly confused expression on her face before accepting the gift. She placed it on the ground and began tearing into it. Anyone a hundred miles away could've seen the moment she uncovered the gift just from her facial expression. "Dar'sain, you didn't!" She giggled like a schoolgirl as she pulled out several boxes of brand new tools.

Darkstorm soon caught Skye's contagious laughter. "Oh, but I did," she grinned. "I thought since our old base was destroyed, your tools with it, that you would appreciate a new set."

"Thank you so much! Rest assured, they will all be dinged up and oily in no time!"

"I should expect nothing less from you," Darkstorm said warmly, winking.

Skye's smile turned to Smokescreen. She handed his holoform a small package. "Inside here you will find all the details to a getaway to one Warwick Castle. A more direct link to the romantic era you will not find." Her face turned slightly red as she spoke, hoping Miko wouldn't pick up on the intent of the trip but knowing the girl likely would anyway.

"Warwick Castle, huh?" Smokescreen asked before grinning. "Wait just a nano-klick, are you asking me out on a date?"

That did it. Skye's calm and clear thoughts turned into a massive jumble, and her ever-reddening face showed it. "Um, well-kin-ehhh, well, after the other-mmmm . . . yes. I-I guess I am."

"Well, I'd love to, Skye," he smiled. "Thank you." He paused before handing Skye her present shyly. "And I uh. . . got this for you."

She accepted it with a shy smile. "Th-thank you." She opened the small box and gasped at the jewelry box hidden within the tissue paper. Jewelry? What she saw when she opened it surprised her even more.

A necklace lay within, a silver chain with a matching heart-shaped pendant. Within the edges of the heart were small diamonds and amethyst stones. It was a simple design, but as beautiful as it was meaningful.

"How did-wh . . . thank you!" She leaned over and hugged him, though it ended up being more falling on him. "How did you know what I'd like?"

"Well, I uh. . . kinda had some help," Smokescreen chuckled as he returned the embrace, glancing sideways at Darkstorm who simply grinned and placed a single digit against her lip components.

"Well I love it, thank you so much." Skye laughed as she pulled away, again more like picking herself up off him.

"You're welcome," Smokescreen widely before gesturing to Skye's neck. "May I?"

"O-of course." She turned her back to him and instinctively went to pull her hair out of the way before realizing that after they'd evacuated the base she'd had it cut. He gently placed it around her neck and attached the clasp. She smiled at him before looking down, carefully picking up the pendant so she could admire it.

Everyone's attention was diverted as Optimus and Elita One walked up to the front of the large group.

"We are celebrating a human holiday, one that emphasizes peace on earth and goodwill towards all sentient beings. . . Unfortunately, we are a long way from true peace," Optimus began. Several individuals in the audience solemnly nodded. "And now Megatron has brought his tyranny to yet another planet. But. . . we should not lose hope. Wherever there is hope, anything can be accomplished. And if God is on our side, then no force can stand against us."

"We wish to thank each and every one for your contributions and promise that our lives will not always be consumed by war. There will be an end to this. We shall see to it that Megatron and his evil regime are vanquished. We fight to uphold justice and hope. We fight to uphold peace and a Cybertron free of oppression," Elita added.

Optimus picked up a spare energon cube and held it high. "This day is for all of us. And as we look towards the birth of a new year, let us celebrate peace and remember that there is always hope. Our comrades will not have been terminated in vain for we shall see unity once more. Until all are one!"

"Until all are one!" Cybertronian and human alike yelled, raising their respective cubes and drinks high.

**D/N: *raises coke glass* Until all are one! xD And a very Merry Christmas and New Year to whoever is reading. We hope you all enjoyed this chapter, filled with romance and drama and feels and we hope to hear y'all's feedback. A big thank you to our supporters, as always!**

**And I wished to reinforce the true reason we celebrate this season. It's not for decorations or presents or Santa Claus. It's for Jesus. He came to earth during Christmas and was born, thus bringing hope and joy to this dark world. And it's also a time to spread that same joy and hope to others.**

**Make sure to keep this in mind as you celebrate this wonderful time of year!**

**"An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified. But the angel said to them, "Do not be afraid. I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; He is Christ the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger." Suddenly a great company of the heavenly host appeared with the angel, praising God and saying, "Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace to men on whom His favor rests."" Luke 2:9-14**

**"For to us a child is born, to us a Son is given, and the government will be on His shoulders. And He will be called Wonderful Counselor, Mighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace. Of the increase of His government and peace there will be no end. He will reign on David's throne and over His kingdom, establishing and upholding it with justice and righteousness from that time on and forever. The zeal of the LORD Almighty will accomplish this" Isaiah 9:6-7**

**To Savvy Orion: Thank you so much! We are so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and tamales? xD Yum! As for your fanfiction story, go for it! The Lord pushed me to write my own fanfiction and look where I've gotten. And then the lovely blondie came along... and things got even more awesome! So follow your dreams and the Lord and He will bless you. As for Darkstorm's bday, it was the 21st. *goes off to call Darkstorm over to the computer* **

**Darkstorm: "Well, you sweet little youngling. Thank you for remembering! *smiles and hugs you* And thank you also for the birthday wishes. They are much appreciated."**

**To Keira N: You are so welcome! You can ask blondie or me anything and we shall try to answer y'all to the best of our ability. We are glad that we satisfied your craving for romance. As for when 'Bee dies... let's just say the drama and feels will kill. xD**

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and may God bless all of you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: *raises Dr Pepper can* Til all are one! And what's a Blondie/Dream chappie without some drama and romance? Especially for such a special time as Christmas. It's kinda staying around or below zero where I dwell, but it somehow doesn't detract from the holiday cheer, even for someone like me who hates extreme temperatures. In this case, it's an excuse to forego outdoor activities for more . . . feely ones x3 Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone :D stay warm!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Prudence by Sent by Ravens**

Everyone at the base turned as Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus returned from the wreckage of the previous Autobot base to see if they could salvage anything. The damage to the base was too great. Ratchet and the others would have to do with what military supplies they had here. However, Wheeljack did manage to find something. . .

"Hey, Bulk'! Look what I found!"

Before Bulkhead could react, Wheeljack had already thrown the lobbing ball. The ball bounced of the mech's chassis and veered off course, towards Miko and Jack in front of Agent Fowler's office. Jack pushed Miko away just as the lobbing ball smashed into the door.

"What the sam hill?!" Agent Fowler exclaimed from inside. "What are you 'Bots doing out there?!"

Bulkhead ran over to see if his charge was harmed. "Are you okay, Miko?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said as she shakily picked herself off the floor with Jack's help.

Ultra Magnus turned towards the Wrecker with a condescending glare. "What were you thinking, soldier?"

"I was thinking Bulk could catch that lob," he retorted.

"If you are once more going to follow the pattern of disobeying my orders, then you are free to leave. Just as you did back on Cybertron."

Wheeljack's glare deepened. "I'd be happy to, sir. As soon as my ship is fixed, I'm gone," he said before stomping away.

Bulkhead watched on sadly before turning his attention to removing the lobbing ball from the wall so Agent Fowler could escape his office.

"Dar'sain, can I ask for your help on something?" The Seeker medic's attention was drawn from the commotion to her charge, who was standing on the long walkway.

She smiled. "Of course, Ski'ri." She approached the girl, gently placing a servo on the platform.

Skye motioned to the large stack of papers in the crook of her arm as she flipped through the top of the pile. "I guess you could say after the base incident I've had my share of putting my own neck on the line. But I still want to help in the field. So." She lifted the papers slightly. "I've contacted several companies from motion capture to robotics theorists and came up with a rough idea of a combat drone of sorts. Something I can control from here but can still help you. And is about two and a half times my size, so it's more practical for fighting the 'Cons." She paused. "Only trouble is that this is a bigger undertaking than I've had to date."

"A combat drone. . .?" Darkstorm mused. "I do suppose that could work." She smiled. "And I'm guessing you will require my assistance on this little project?"

The girl bore a shy smile. "If you're up for it. I don't want to pull you away from more pressing projects. In any case, it may take some time before the layout is done, and even then it'll only be a prototype . . . and probably quirky."

"Well, if it is that important to you, I am more than willing to help if I am not otherwise occupied with a mission or patients in the med bay," Darkstorm replied.

"Thank you, Dar'sain." Skye's smile dropped. "Too bad it just took losing my home for me to wise up."

Darkstorm subtly frowned. "Do not judge yourself so harshly, Ski'ri. We each have lessons to learn, even I. But we must also learn to move on from the past. . . or be consumed by it."

"I guess . . . do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Anything," she half smiled.

"Even after all that's happened, are you and 'Bee still planning on waiting until after the war? I mean, aren't you scared that something will happen? After the base attack and all . . ."

Darkstorm was silent for a few moments before she finally answered. "In truth. . . I was. . . scared, but we still believe waiting to be best. There is no time for such matters as weddings when we are still deep in the middle of war."

Skye shrugged. "One could argue that it's a great time. It's too easy to see the tunnel, the light at the end is often lost. Sometimes continuing with life's joyous occasions keep you from losing yourself in the dark." She shook her head with a slight smile. "But now I'm getting preachy, my apologies."

"There is nothing to forgive. I enjoy hearing such wisdom from you," Darkstorm smiled before whispering. "And. . . perhaps you are right. . . I shall discuss this with 'Bee."

Her charge's eyes went wide. "I-I don't mean to influence your decision, I was just curious. Then I got to lecturing and . . ." she facepalmed. "I'm sorry."

"You were merely giving me advice, like a true friend would," Darkstorm chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed." She grinned mischievously. "But when 'Bee and I are wed, I expect you and Smokescreen to be right behind us."

"Wha-?!" Skye's face turned red in record time. "Bu-how would that even-he's a-I'm-"

"He's a Cybertronian and you're a human? Why, it's perfectly possible. Where do you think techno-organics come from?" she smirked.

Her eyes went wider and her hands came up to cover her face, her elbow pinning the papers to her side. "Techno . . . organics? I, eh, didn't know they even-what are they?"

"The offspring of Cybertronians and an organic alien species. Airachnid is an example of a techno-organic, albeit not a good one."

"C-can this conversation be over? Like dead. Like ah man-" She buried her face in her hands. "Thank God he's not listening or I think I'd die."

Darkstorm laughed. "Forgive me. I couldn't resist."

Skye's eyes poked out from behind her fingers. "I suppose I had it coming. I guess I just didn't expect the subject to come up is all."

"I am just saying that I can see how much you two care for each other. . . as you said, continuing with life's joyous occasions can keep you from losing yourself in the dark," she smiled before turning as she heard a familiar engine. "Well, look who it is."

Smokescreen, now sporting a new yellow and blue paint job, transformed. "Hey, Skye! I just stepped out to get some new war paint like 'Bee. You like it?"

Darkstorm's cooling fans subtly activated. Oh, her scout did look fantastic in black. . .

She offered him a smile and thumbs-up, momentarily forgetting her colorful visage. "Looks good on you."

Smokescreen grinned. "Thanks. . . I-I was hoping you'd like it."

"It's your paint, though. I shouldn't have too much say what you choose. It's not like I'm the nagging wife or something." She felt her face heat up again despite her plea that it wouldn't.

Smokescreen's cooling fans activated and he rubbed the back of his helm. "R-Right…"

Skye put her hands up. "I-I appreciate that you had me in mind though!" She groaned and covered her face again. "Th-this is horrible. I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's fine! I know what you meant."

She nervously laughed. "I-if you'll excuse me, I have some reading . . . stuff I need to, uhh, go do. Now." She hurriedly walked toward an empty office similar to Fowler's that she'd claimed as her own.

Smokescreen's brow furrowed confusedly and he turned towards Darkstorm. "Did I say something wrong?"

Darkstorm chuckled and shook her helm. "You know as well as I how much she cares for you. . . She just is at a loss at what to say and do."

"I see. . ."

She smiled and placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "Be patient with her, Smokescreen. This is all so new to her. . . After all, she's never been in love before."

Smokescreen's eyes widened and his cooling fans activated loudly. Before he could stammer out a reply, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Elita returned from their scouting mission.

Darkstorm smiled and ran to embrace her scout. "It is so good to see you again. . . I've missed you."

_"I've missed you too, 'Storm,"_ Bumblebee chuckled as he returned the embrace.

"Any news, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"I fear we have found an interesting development in the Decepticons' plan, old friend," Optimus replied as he held out an object he had been carrying.

It was a fossil of some sort. "It is a remnant of a Predacon frame. We believe the Decepticons may be preparing to make more Predacons with remnants of CNA from these fossils," Elita One informed.

Everyone was silent for a few moments as they digested the news. "You mean, there'll be more of those things after us?" Skybreak asked.

Elita nodded. "I am afraid so."

"But. . . that would require a femme," Darkstorm interjected. "Even the great Shockwave cannot create life and as far as we know, there are no Decepticon femmes remaining on Earth and the Predacon we encountered earlier was a mech. So then how do they expect to produce more?"

Elita One's optics saddened. "It is not my place to say but-"

"Go on," Flareup interrupted. "Why don't you tell them, Elita? After all, we're just one big fragging happy family here, right? They deserve to know."

Moonracer turned to her friend, surprised by her words. "But Flare, are you sure-?"

"Shut up," she hissed before walking forward.

Moonracer recoiled as if struck, optics full of pain, before venting and lowering her helm. She looked up however as a servo was placed on her shoulder plating. She stared in Dreadwing's facial plating in shock before hesitantly smiling. He was certainly was a gentlemech. . .

Meanwhile, Dreadwing's spark burned in anger. Perhaps it was because the young femme reminded him so much of Dar'sain before the war. . . so innocent, so hesitant, so care-free. . . But he could feel his very energon boil when he would see the red femme treat her friend is such a manner. Dreadwing did not understand his actions himself but he did know one thing: she deserved better.

Flareup clenched her fists, her burning optics gazing evenly at every single bot in the room. "The reason Shockwave is able to clone those fragging monsters is because of me. Back on Cybertron, I and the others went on a scouting mission to retrieve more energon. One of Shockwave's abandoned laboratories was nearby and so we investigated there. Easy pickings, right? But, it turns out the slagger was home. We were separated during the battle and I was taken. . ."

Flareup looked down and vented. Her facial plating seemed to crumble for a nano-klick before it hardened yet again, just as her optics opened. She continued. "It took the others several cycles to find me because he took me to another location. All I can remember was being strapped to a berth. . . either heavily sedated or in forced stasis. He took what he needed from me and the Predacon and then set to work. . . I was eventually rescued by Moon and Elita but the damage was already done. And I for one am determined to make things right. I will see every one of those creatures and Shockwave terminated, this I swear!"

Various emotions were written on the others facial plating. Sadness, anger, pity, and shock. "You'd kill them even if they leave the 'Cons? I know it wasn't your choice but you're practically their carrier," Arcee asked, her normally frank voice containing a soft tone.

"No, I'm not! I don't have anything to do with those monsters! And I'm certainly not their carrier," Flareup yelled in rage. "I'll terminate myself before I see them online."

"Flareup," Optimus' clear yet commanding voice interrupted. "It is the right of every sentient being to life. We would not dare harm them unless we were given no other choice."

"No other choice?" Flareup chuckled bitterly. "They're servants of Megatron now, Optimus. Just watch. They'll destroy us and this planet and then you'll wish you'd listened to me."

* * *

Predaking curled up at his place in the loading dock of the Nemesis. He softly growled, his systems still bothered from his little trip to the Antarctic. Any Cybertronian knew that being in a cold environment for very long was not wise.

I will make them pay, he silently vowed, shivering as he ignited a flame in his chest to try to regulate his inner body temperature.

He tilted his head however as his highly sensitive audio receptors picked up a conversation from the next room.

"I still do not see the point in gathering old bones, Master. Can't the mighty Shockwave clone more beasts from what he has already gathered from the first Predacon and that femme?" Predacon recognized the voice as belonging to the screechy gray Seeker. The one he wished he could terminate and just be done with but. . . he somehow knew that the other larger being would be displeased.

Not that he cared but if this other being could help him destroy those. . . Autobots and restore what he had heard to be his original home, then he was all too glad to comply.

Predaking's thoughts went back to what the Seeker stated however. Already gathered from the first Predacon and the femme? And cloning? Was he the 'first Predacon'? And the femme… The red one, perhaps? What did she have to do with this?

"More CNA strands are required for greater genetic diversity. It is also less likely for the Autobots to destroy our army if every Predacon differs from another," the one known as Shockwave replied.

Predaking's brow furrowed in thought. More of his kind would be made? So. . . he would no longer be alone. But something told him that this wasn't natural. . . There was something wrong. But what?

His attention was diverted as one of the few Vehicons remaining on the Nemesis ran towards the edge of the dock before transforming into a flight based vehicle mode.

This led Predaking to ponder something else. . . Could he be like the others?

* * *

"Prime, we got 'Cons on the move." Fowler marched out of his office and approached the railing, a paper in hand-presumably the report of said Decepticon activity. "We have signatures on two fronts. One's emanating from an oil field in the southwest, and the other's in Scotland. So don't forget to pack your kilts."

Optimus scanned the room, trying to decide which teams to send where.

"Ultra Magnus, lead the Wreckers to the location in Scotland. Bumblebee and Smokescreen will accompany the Seekers to the other site." The Prime turned to Darkstorm, the one Seeker not standing by the rest of the group. "Aside from our medic."

Skybreak and Dreadwing nodded. "Whatever you say, Optimus," Skybreak smirked.

"Now, I don't want to see any of you in the med bay when you return, alright?" Darkstorm asked with a soft smile.

"Thanks for the concern but we'll be just fine," Wheeljack smirked.

_"Don't worry, 'Storm,"_ Bumblebee smiled._ "I'll keep them safe."_

"In your dreams, scout," Skybreak scoffed. "I'll probably be the one pulling your aft to safety."

Dreadwing interjected, wishing to prevent another argument. "We shall return safely, Dar'sain."

"You'd better." Skye took a step towards Smokescreen. "I swear on the AllSpark, if you scare me again, I'll let Skybreak kick your aft."

Smokescreen's optics widened slightly in fear as Skybreak grinned. "Go on. Make my day, Praxian."

"I-I'll try not to," he stammered.

"That's what I like to hear." He activated his holoform, allowing for a goodbye hug before turning and joining his team near the ground bridge station. "I mean it!" Skye called to him.

"So did I," Smokescreen grinned and entered the ground bridge.

Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and the Seekers were met with a desert filled with oil derricks. "It would be more efficient for us to split into groups so as to cover more ground," Dreadwing said.

_"Good idea, Dreadwing,"_ Bumblebee replied. _"Smokes and I'll cover this sector. You and Skybreak can cover the other."_

Dreadwing nodded along with Skybreak. They promptly transformed and took to the skies, scanning the ground for any signs of the enemy. While they were doing so, Smokescreen and Bumblebee inched along on the ground, weapons drawn.

After a few moments, Smokescreen asked, "Hey, 'Bee?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Have you ever. . . I don't know, wanted to be a Prime?"

Bumblebee turned towards the fellow Praxian with a raised optic ridge before shaking his helm. _"No, not really. Being a Prime is a lot of responsibility and I don't think I'd be cut out for it. I'm more of a warrior, anyway."_

"I see. . . So why hasn't Optimus promoted you from scout yet? I mean, you can fight with the best of them," Smokescreen asked.

_"It was my choice. . . I figured the promotion would be a lot more meaningful if we were back on Cybertron, you know?"_

"Huh, you're one patient mech," Smokescreen half smiled. "Maybe I should take a cue."

_"Patience is a skill that must be learned, young grasshopper, and I'm sure you'll learn it someday,"_ Bumblebee smiled.

Bumblebee's attention was diverted however as he received a comm link from Skybreak. "We spotted Shockwave and a troop of Vehicons, a klick from your position."

_"We're on our way, Skybreak,"_ Bumblebee replied before turning to Smokescreen. _"You ready to smash some 'Cons?"_

"Don't you know it," Smokescreen grinned before transforming. They both then raced to the intended coordinates.

When they arrived, they transformed and activated their weapons. Almost immediately the Decepticons began to attack. Dreadwing and Skybreak provided air support whilst Bumblebee and Smokescreen tried to approach Shockwave through the fray.

A shot hit the ground in front of Smokescreen and he turned his helm, quickly scanning the area. There was one Vehicon on the ground and two on a nearby structure. He ran towards the one on the ground and activated the phase shifter, smirking as the shots that would have hit him phase right through. Smokescreen did a quick shoulder roll, phasing through the trooper himself. Before he had time to react Smokescreen spun to his left, grabbing the Vehicon by the arm and throwing him at the two on the structure like a frisbee. He only impacted with one, but the chain reaction of stumbling caused all three to fall. None made a move to get up.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee began to fire at Shockwave, trying to stop him from advancing through the ground bridge. Shockwave turned around and began to fire at him with his cannon. The nimble scout dodged the blows before advancing forward and grabbing ahold of the fossil.

Seeing Bumblebee struggling, Smokescreen ran to aide him. He too grabbed ahold of the fossil and began to pull it away from Shockwave. A massive game of tug-of-war ensued. The two Praxians were eventually able to apprehend the fossil but a small piece of it broke off, plummeting to the desert floor.

Skybreak swooped downwards, attempting to grab it, but was stopped as Laserbeak flew beside him, shocking him with electricity. The Seeker yelled as he convulsed and began to fall.

"Skri'brak!" Dreadwing yelled as he followed, stopping his fall just before he hit the ground.

The fragment was caught in a separate ground bridge as Shockwave fired at Smokescreen and Bumblebee, going into a ground bridge of his own.

Bumblebee vented before deactivating his weapons systems. He looked downwards to the bottom of the ravine. "Skybreak, Dreadwing, are you two alright?"

"We will be just fine, but Skybreak requires medical attention," Dreadwing called.

"Come on, I'm fine," Skybreak waved his friend away as he shakily transformed and attempted to stand. He staggered and fell backwards.

"One ground bridge coming up," Bumblebee chuckled before comming the base. Two separate ground bridges were sent as the entire team went through back to the base.

Darkstorm looked up from a datapad once she heard the whirr of the ground bridge. Her optics widened in shock as she saw her brother. "Bruda, what in the pits of Kaon happened to you?"

"Eh, Laserbeak just gave me a little shock, nothing to be too worried about," Skybreak encouraged, one of his optics glitching the entire while.

She vented. "Well. . . I suppose it cannot be helped. Let's get you fixed up, shall we?"

"But, really, Sister. I feel fine-"

She gave him a serious look. "From the way your optic keeps on glitching, it seems you've been hit with over ten thousand Hertz of raw electricity. You are lucky your receptors are still functioning. Now go into the med bay before I sedate you."

Skybreak vented before grumbling as he made his way over to the med bay.

Skye ran up to Smokescreen as best she could, still getting used to the new prosthetic. "Are you alright? What happened out there?"

"We met Shockwave and a group of Vehicons that weren't on our side. Skybreak was about to take a fragment of the fossil before Laserbeak attacked him with electricity," Smokescreen replied before half smiling. "But yeah, I'm alright."

"Good." She hugged his pedde. "It's just good to see you walk through that bridge. After the past few times, well . . . I'm just glad you're home."

"Ditto." He activated his holoform and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before a tight hug.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?" Her tone and relaxed state made it sound more like a purr than a lazy question.

"Why do you like hugs? I don't mind, but there are more . . . personal interactions. Why hugs?"

She took a second to figure out how to word it. "There's just something comforting about feeling the heart beating, like it's the strongest reassurance that someone's alive and okay. It . . . it might be partially because of my wreck, but I just find it comforting."

"The wreck?"

Skye swallowed, thinking back to that night. "The rescuer who got me out of the car had to carry me up the hill. Amidst that pain, I remember hearing and feeling his heart pounding and it seemed like it helped keep mine going. So now . . . it's reassuring."

Smokescreen forced a small smile. "Works for me."

* * *

Later, when Darkstorm had finished repairing her brother, she went out in search of Bumblebee. She found him near the base's training area with Raf.

Well. . . here goes nothing, she thought nervously as she cleared her throat. The two of them looked towards her and smiled.

"Hey, 'Storm!" Raf exclaimed as he waved.

"Hello, Raf," Darkstorm smiled fondly. "And what may I ask are you up to?"

"Me and 'Bee were just talking. Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to, but. . . I believe 'Bee and I need to discuss something first," Darkstorm replied, fiddling with her digits nervously.

"Oh, okay," Raf said, getting up from his seat. He was curious to know what they were discussing but he wasn't Miko. They deserved to have their privacy.

When Raf was inside, Bumblebee turned to Darkstorm questioningly. _"Why do we need to talk, 'Storm? Are you alright?"_

Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component and nodded. "I am well, actually. I just. . . wished to talk to you about. . . the wedding."

Bumblebee's helm immediately fell._ "If you don't want to go through with it, I'll understand."_

His helm was raised by Darkstorm's servo. "Oh, my beloved scout. Why wouldn't I wish to be with you?" She asked softly before kissing him.

It was then that all of Bumblebee's fears melted away and his spark soared. They eventually pulled away and Darkstorm smiled, some of her nervousness melting away as well. "I wished to ask you if we. . . could be wed at the first opportunity presented to us."

_"But, 'Storm, we're in the middle of the war and I'm scared that-"_

"I am even more frightened of not getting the chance to do this," Darkstorm interrupted. "I love you, Bumblebee. With all my spark. . . So why shouldn't we do this sooner rather than later?"

Bumblebee was silent for a few moments before he whispered, _"But what if I am offlined? And we've already bonded? You will feel every nano-klick of my pain and you'll feel as if your very spark is dying. That is what it feels like, a broken bond. Would you really take that chance?"_

"For you, my dear scout, I would risk anything," Darkstorm replied, caressing his facial plating with a servo. "It would cause me even greater pain if you had been terminated and we had never bonded."

Bumblebee pondered this before hesitantly smiling._ "Alright. . . As soon as we get the chance, we'll do it."_

Darkstorm's facial plating brightened as she grinned and embraced her scout. "Thank you," she whispered.

Bumblebee held her close to him, spark pounding in both nervousness and joy. He never thought a femme like her could ever love a mech like him. . . _"For you, my light, I'd risk anything."_

**D/N: AW! Tons of dramah and romance for you all, our loyal followers. We do hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember, don't be afraid to give us your thoughts and feedback. We greatly value anything y'all have to say.**

**To Savvy Orion: Bumblebee: *beeps and waves hello* And you found my Bayverse Ironhide reference! XD I know I said I didn't like Michael Bay but I admit, Colonel Lennox and Ironhide? Loads of awesomeness! And I absolutely agree. Love is the most powerful force in this world. After all, Jesus loved us so much that He died for us and gave us eternal life and freedom and joy. Now, that is powerful! Happy New Year to you as well, my dear friend, from both blondie and me.**

**To Guest 1: I can't help but agree with you. *looks to see if Flareup is listening before continuing* She has major anger issues but… I don't blame her as you can see in this chappie. Take it easy on her, eh?**

**To Guest 2: I see. We thank you so much for the suggestion! But I don't think we could change them into Cybertronians.**

**(from Who You Gonna Call? By Barbara Johnson)**

**When you have a problem with life, it's a special blessing to have a friend you can call and vent your feelings to, someone who knows you well enough to understand how you're feeling and who always manages to say just the right words that will give you hope. A friend who, just by listening and talking, has the ability to help you face your problem with a better attitude and stronger resolve.**

**And then there's the real source of all hope. How fortunate we are that we don't even need a telephone to reach Him. There's no number to look up. He's always there, always alert, always listening, always helpful. So at any moment we can cry out to Him, just as the psalmist did: "Hasten, O God, to save me; O Lord, come quickly to help me" (Psalm 70:1). And amazingly, we say "Amen" with a better attitude and stronger resolve because we've lost ourselves in Him.**

**Dear Father, thank You for my fellow sailors on life's seas- friends who give me hope and help. And thank You for being the ultimate Friend to me. Amen.**

**And if y'all could pray for my friend Becca. She has a close friend of hers in the hospital right now and she heard that he might not make it. Please keep them both in your prayers and the boy's family.**

**Thank you again for all the support you guys and may God bless you! We love y'all so much!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Skye, m'dear, you had this chapter coming. After all the time everyone got to tease Bee and Storm, Skye included, it was nice to see the tables turned *mwahahaha* I know I should be on her side, but as all my charas can attest, I am not a kind master :'D I hope I'm not the only one totally stoked for teh special day, 'twill be awesome and lovely and feely indeed. And to see the evolving relationships between everyone else too. And every feely or otherwise remarkable event to come :3 as always, thank you so much for the love and reviews 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Figure .09 By Linkin Park**

An incoming transmission was received from Scotland. Ratchet immediately worked to open the ground bridge.

Only one mech returned.

"Wheeljack? Where are the others?" Arcee inquired, already fearing the worst.

"The others are going to return in Ultra Magnus' ship, Miko included," Wheeljack replied, slight irritation laced in his voice.

"I wondered what was taking so long with those sodas," Raf commented to Jack, chuckling.

Before Arcee could ask what was eating at the Wrecker, another signal of Decepticon activity was reported in New Mexico.

"Flareup, Moonracer," Elita One turned to address the femmes. "Accompany Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, and the others to the site."

"Sure thing, Elita. We're only too happy to help," Moonracer smiled before turning to glance at Flareup. The femme's stone cold exterior never changed.

Elita's bright countenance faltered slightly. "Stay safe, everyone."

"Don't worry, Elita," Drift said. "We'll take care of them."

Flareup scoffed and rudely brushed past the others. "As if I need to be taken care of," she muttered before going over to the ground bridge platform.

"Well. . . slag," Jolt said. "Don't know about you guys but I am not going anywhere near her."

"Any idea what crawled up her tailpipe and died?" Caliber shook his helm.

Moonracer rubbed her left arm with her right servo and vented tiredly before she began to trudge towards the ground bridge. "Let's just go. . ."

The Vehicons and miners exchanged a look but chose not to upset the femme further. Before Moonracer could fully enter the ground bridge, she turned as a familiar rich baritone voice met her audial receptors.

"I wish you luck, Moonracer."

Moonracer's optics widened and her cooling fans subtly activated as she met the Seeker's crimson gaze. "Oh, u-uhm. . . thank you," she smiled.

She continued on her way a bit nervously and tripped on seemingly nothing once she reached the threshold of the ground bridge. Shiv caught her arm and supported her before her facial plating met the floor.

"Hey, you alright, doll?" Shiv asked.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry! Primus, I'm such a spazz," Moonracer said rapidly, her cooling fans growing steadily louder. She began to walk backwards before she accidentally knocked over a pile of empty energon cubes. She jumped before groaning and burying her facial plating in her servos, muttering to herself as she finally entered the ground bridge.

The Vehicons and miners soon followed.

Once they left and the ground bridge was deactivated, Darkstorm turned to gaze at her childhood friend with a raised optic ridge. What in the Allspark was that all about?

As if detecting her gaze, he turned towards her. "Is there something amiss, Dar'sain?" he asked coolly with a matching raised optic ridge.

"Nothing, Dre'wan," Darkstorm chuckled. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Thank you again, Agent Fowler, for the medical supplies you've so graciously provided," June smiled. "Lord knows we needed them."

"You're welcome and please," the government agent grinned, "Call me William."

Jack and Skye shared a look, both confused, though Jack's expression held more suspicion where Skye looked vaguely amused.

"Hey guys, I found another Predacon bone!" The group turned to Raf, who was sitting in front of his computer, a picture of a talon-shaped bone on the screen. "It's in a museum. Archeologists were stumped when they excavated it, so it's been in storage for decades."

Ratchet's attention drifted from his task to the humans' discussion. "Another museum?" He scoffed. "Having it on display is bad enough, but locking it away where we can't see it, let alone find it is going to make it difficult to retrieve."

"Maybe for a 'Bot. But it should be a piece of cake for a federal agent like yours truly." Fowler's tone seemed a bit more . . . arrogant than usual? But considering that June was in the vicinity, and what Skye and Jack were seeing, it was probably just him trying to impress Jack's mom.

"And if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to help, as well," June volunteered.

"But, Mom, it's way too dangerous. Why don't you just let-" Jack could not finish his sentence before his mother interrupted him indignantly.

"Excuse me? This coming from my son who went to Cybertron but won't let his mother go on a. . ."

"Milk run," Agent Fowler finished.

"A milk run!" June said.

"Mom, I-"

"That is enough, Jackson Darby. I am going and that is final," June told her son before she began to walk towards the exit of the warehouse. "Come on, Agent Fowler. We have some work to do."

As the two started walking away, Jack looked to Skye. "Hey, you wouldn't mind going on a little . . . 'milk run,' would you?"

Skye quirked an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You're asking me to babysit your mum and Fowler?"

"Not babysit so much, just . . . accompany?"

She sighed, half-smiling as she stood. "I'm tempted to make you owe me for this, Darby." She quickened her pace to catch up to the adults.

* * *

"And yet another success," Megatron smirked as he held the fossil Predaking retrieved from Scotland in his servo. He turned to praise Predaking. "Well done."

"Lord Megatron," Knock Out began as he walked up to the warlord. "Scanners are detecting another Predacon signature."

"Then by all means, retrieve it," Megatron tilted his helm. "And Knock Out? Do not return empty-handed."

"Moi? I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Isn't empty-handed two words?" Starscream asked arrogantly.

"You would know. Or did your missing armor turn up?" Knock Out replied, scoffing. The mighty Starscream lost the Apex Armor to the human femme and yet he thought me inept? he thought. Please.

"Starscream," Megatron barked and immediately, all arguing ceased. "Cease this petty bickering and take over Knock Out's duties until he returns." His optics narrowed dangerously. "Or do I need to be more clear?"

Starscream's wings flattened nervously as he chuckled. "Eh… not at all, my liege. I-I am more than happy to do as you have commanded."

Knock Out smirked triumphantly as he followed Megatron into the main part of the ship. Starscream growled to himself. "Is this the thanks I get? To be sent to monitor duty like a mere Vehicon? And with this beast-" Starscream turned and kicked Predaking's tail angrily.

Predaking's optics flared and he spun his tail around. The Seeker ducked before he could be seriously injured and instead, Predaking damaged the communications monitor just behind them.

"You insipid brute! Now look at what you've done!" Starscream screeched as he immediately commed some Vehicons to repair the damage.

Predaking simply glared defiantly at the Seeker, a deep growl emerging from his throat. He was the mighty Predaking and he would take no such abuse from anyone.

Two or three Vehicons soon arrived and immediately set to work in repairing the device. But with great difficulty. All of their skilled brethren had already left in some sort of mutiny and they did not wish to follow.

When the the satellite at least looked to be stable, Starscream punched in an override code to try to reaffirm communications. This only resulted in a shower of sparks and several displays of error messages in Cybertronian.

Starscream jumped back before turning to the Vehicons. "Get back to work! If this is not fixed, Megatron will have all our helms!"

* * *

"So, what's goin' on between you and ol' Dreadwing?" Jolt asked Moonracer as their company made their way through the desert, searching for the Decepticons.

Moonracer stopped short, her optics widening and her cooling fans activating. "M-Me and D-Dreadwing? N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing."

"Easy, doll," Shiv chuckled. "I was jus' wond'rin'."

The pair lapsed into silence once more. Moonracer felt dismay as her spark began to pound. She really needed to stop doing this to herself. Why would someone like Dreadwing like a femme like her? She may have had some talent in the Academy but all of her peers agreed that she was immature, childish, brash, and awkward in every sense of the word. The only sense of grace she ever showed was behind a cannon.

Nothing like Elita, Darkstorm, Arcee, or Flare.

She vented softly to herself before she looked up, a Vehicon addressing her. "You okay, Moonracer?" he asked kindly. Moonracer was a bit surprised. She had always thought that the Vehicons under Megatron's rule were sadistic and evil… but apparently, they had more free will and personality than anyone had ever previously thought.

"I-I'm fine," Moonracer smiled. "Thanks… umm, Air Raid, right?"

The soft-spoken mech beamed and nodded. "Yup, that's me." He paused. "But, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Moonracer replied. Everything was silent once more before Moonracer attempted to make small talk with Air Raid, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "So… how're you liking being with the Autobots?"

"It's… a lot better than what I, or any of us really, are used to," he smiled. "And everyone…" he paused, glancing at Flareup out of the corner of his optic. "Mostly everyone is very kind to us."

"Of course. It's the Autobot thing to do. Besides," Moonracer grinned. "From what I've seen, y'all aren't so bad yourself."

"Moonracer!" a voice barked. "Hurry up or those 'Cons will get the fossil. You'll have time to socialize later."

Moonracer vented and nodded, quickening her pace. "Why do you let her do that to you?" Jetfire asked her softly.

"Do what?"

"Yell at you, treat you like scrap. Why don't you tell her to stop? You deserve far more respect than that."

"She… She's been through a lot more than you think because of this war. I understand why she's angry," Moonracer answered hesitantly.

"Oh, we know," Drift replied. "I was there, remember? I know all about Shockwave and what he did to her. But that still doesn't give her a right to live the rest of her life with a giant chip on her shoulder plating."

Moonracer vented. "Maybe…"

"All I know is that if she tries to shoot at any of us again, I'll give her something to be angry about," Blackout muttered darkly.

Their attentions were diverted as they finally spotted the Decepticons. Insecticons, to be exact, scavenging for the Predacon fossil.

Flareup smirked. "Come on, bugs. Make my day," she said before running forward, cannons firing.

* * *

Fowler and June walked towards the car, Skye following close behind. She knew exactly why Jack asked her to accompany them-to make sure nothing went on between his mom and the agent-but it was fun to watch.

A thought hit Skye as the other two discussed former relationships. She would likely have to inform her mum of her own . . . situation? If not per anyone's input, but for her own ease of mind. But how to explain it? How far into detail should she go? And Lord forbid it should go as far as what Darkstorm had hinted at . . .

She brought a hand to her face as it got warmer. This whole thing was a problem for another day. At the moment she just needed to get the lovebirds back to base before Jack suspected anything.

A red sports car sped towards them, screeching to a halt directly in front of the group. "I have a bone to pick with all of you."

Skye's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Fowler told the other two to run as Knock Out activated a weapon, still in his alt mode. They tried to get away, but didn't get more than three steps before blacking out.

* * *

Jack sat on the couch next to Raf, his heart pounding slightly out of worry. Why were they taking so long? It couldn't take them that long to grab a Predacon fossil out of a museum… Could it?

He nearly jumped due to his nerves when Miko called his cell. He sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jack. I was just wondering… Have you seen Wheeljack? Me and Bulk' are getting kinda worried."

"Yeah. He just went on a scouting mission with Arcee."

"He replaced Bulk' already?! That's cold!" Miko exclaimed. After a few moments of silence however, she chuckled. "But I knew it was only a matter of time before our two lone wolves hooked up."

Jack took on a deadpan expression. Leave it to Miko to think of match-making at a time like this. "Well, I've got to go. I've got to keep the lines open in case Mom decides to call."

"Okay. See ya later, bro!"

Jack hung up before glancing at his phone nervously. That's it, he thought as he began to dial his mother's phone number. I just need to know that she's alright. The phone rang several times but no one answered.

"What are they doing?" the teen muttered.

"Maybe they went to a movie?" Raf suggested, trying to calm his friend down.

It didn't work. Jack walked up to the ground bridge portal. "Ratchet, I need a bridge. I think my mom's in trouble. She isn't answering her phone."

"But surely you don't expect to go alone," Ratchet said.

"I shall go with him," Elita One volunteered.

As the ground bridge activated, Jack watched in mild surprise as Optimus' brow creased in concern. "If there is any trouble, do not hesitate to contact me."

"And I thought you knew by now that I can take care of myself, Orion" Elita grinned before entering the portal.

* * *

"Knock Out to Lord Megatron. I am in possession of one vintage Predacon talon. Plus three of the Autobots' pets to employ as hostages, lab rats-well, whatever you prefer."

Skye groggily opened her eyes, moaning at her pounding headache. She tried to raise her arm, but found it was pinned against her body. She looked down to see a seatbelt tightly wrapped around her midsection, securing her to a passenger seat.

"Ah, it's awake."

Skye looked at the dash and her stomach dropped. She was tied up in Knock Out's alt mode? But-

"Where are Fowler and June?" She tried to sound aggressive, but the fear canceled it out.

"The happy couple are bickering in the back. But you shouldn't worry about them so much as yourself. Now, if I remember correctly, we have a score to settle." The glove compartment opened and a device appeared, sporting two sharp tips in a fork formation. It extended, spanning half the distance between Skye and the dash.

Knock Out hit the breaks and Skye's seatbelt loosened just enough to let the momentum carry her forward. Her right cheek made contact with one of the blades, forming a long gash from next to her nose to an inch from her ear. She gasped and instinctively reached for it, but the belt tightened again before her hand could get free.

Knock Out resumed speeding along the road and Skye could all but see his smirk. "That was for our little encounter on the Nemesis. It took me a long time to buff out the damage between your effort and the medic. Consider us even."

She fought against the restraints. "Darkstorm will have your head for that!" She tried to shake her head to get the hair out of her eyes, but one lock passed through the fresh blood and was plastered to the side of her face. It was a most irritating feeling, and between it and the blood running down her cheek, she was finding it hard to keep her cool.

"Mm yes, I'm so scared." His tone changed from sarcastic to annoyed. "This is Knock Out requesting a space bridge again . . . Okay, is anyone receiving me?"

Movement in the rear-view mirror caught her attention as Fowler squeaked through the hole created by the removed middle back seat, albeit barely.

"There's one thing you didn't think about." Skye smirked as she thought of a way to distract the vain 'Con. "Bloodstains are nigh impossible to get out of upholstery."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Skye quickly snapped her head to the right, sending a few blood drops flying. They didn't have much speed, but there was enough to speckle the door with a few spots of crimson.

While Knock Out was too busy ranting about his upholstery, Fowler took the opportunity to act, diving towards the console and latching onto the steering wheel. He turned it aggressively to the right, leading them down a dirt road towards a railyard. With their captor's attention otherwise engaged, Skye was able to move slightly in the loosened seatbelt.

Knock Out came to a screeching halt. "You will pay for that, fleshies!"

The humans acted quickly to escape. While Fowler jumped out the driver side door, Skye slipped under the belt and hit the ground on her knees. June made out with the box containing the fossil behind her and the two ran in the opposite direction as Fowler, making their way towards the multitude of train cars.

* * *

"What is it, Jack?" a voice asked from inside a rose and violet Lotus Evora.

"It's my mother's phone… There must have been a struggle because the screen's broken pretty bad," Jack replied, looking around the parking lot for any other signs of his mother.

He found nothing except several skid marks.

"Elita One to base. Agent Fowler, Skye, and Jack's mother are missing. I am en route. Send backup at the first opportunity," Elita One commed the base. Jack got into the car and Elita immediately stepped on the gas, searching for any Decepticons in the area. Once she honed in on the signal, she began to follow it.

Meanwhile, Jack looked out the window, worry consuming him again. Please, God. Please let her be alright.

It was nerve wracking as the humans scurried around, through, and under train cars to avoid detection. Skye had always hated Hide-and-Seek, she always got freaked out when the "seeker" would almost discover her, or whenever she had to run to a new spot. Throw in a 20-some foot Decepticon that already had it out for her, and she would be lucky if she could shake this mission off. Or survive without having a heart attack.

Thankfully though, she was close to her destination. She climbed a ladder to a car filled with gray stones, talon in tow. She and June had split up, June taking the box and heading towards where she'd last seen Fowler as Skye took the fossil to the cars. She hoped if this all fell apart, the talon could at least blend in with the rocks.

What she hadn't planned on though, was that the train on which she was standing would start moving.

She was making her way back towards the ladder after dropping the talon among the stones, and almost lost her balance as the train car lurched slightly. Her stomach followed suit as she saw Knock Out a good distance away . . . approaching June. Fowler was in one of his servos, trying to pull one of the digits back to no avail.

By the time Skye turned her attention back to the train, it was moving too fast for her to jump off, even with the improved suspension in her new prosthetic. One perk of having a robotic part created by Cybertronians, they knew their stuff on comfort.

In any case, she was now stuck on a moving train until it came to a stop or one of the 'Bots-her phone! Why hadn't she thought of it before? Well, probably because she was tied up and her hands were pinned. Then she was playing the worst game of Hide-and-Seek known to man.

She felt her pocket, sighing in relief as she felt the bulky item still secure in her pocket. She pulled it out and flipped it open, but her face and mood dropped once more as it displayed a black screen. She pressed several buttons out of desperation with the same result. It was dead.

"Scrap." She put it back in the pocket and looked at the canyon walls as the train thundered on. I guess I'm going to have to wait until the 'Bots find me, she thought. I swear, I'm never leaving the base again.

Meanwhile, Knock Out was zooming forward, attempting to catch the train before he lost the bone. Skye looked on, frightened. Please please pleeeaaaase let them find me…

Her hopes were raised as she saw a familiar rose and violet car race towards her, opening fire on Knock Out. The car swerved, trying to avoid the blows. And just when it seemed that the battle was in their favor, a Decepticon ground bridge opened, more Insecticons piling out of it.

Megatron must be truly desperate, seeing as how many Vehicons are on our side, Elita thought as she maneuvered away from them, trying to protect the humans inside her alt mode.

"Elita One to base, I-"

Before she could finish her assistance, Optimus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and the Seekers entered the battlefield through another ground bridge.

While the others were engaged in battle, Darkstorm flew towards the moving train car. Knock Out had already got there first. The Decepticon transformed and grabbed the bone before exiting the battlefield through yet another bridge. But, in truth, Darkstorm could care less. All she cared about at that moment was making sure her charge was safe.

She transformed mid-flight and grabbed Skye before reverting back into her alt mode. "Skye… Are you alright? By the Allspark, I was worried sick!"

The girl put her crossed arms on the console before resting her head on them. "Just . . . need some air. Not all rushing at me at fifty miles per hour. Though, I'll never look at seatbelts the same again." She sat up and brought a hand to her face, mind finally relaxing enough to remember the wound. As she ran her fingers across it, she felt the old blood was dry but the cut was still open. "Or glove boxes."

When the others reached the base, Darkstorm was able to fully inspect her charge amidst all the other reunions. Her optics widened when she saw the gash running across her face.

"Ski'ri, what in the pits of Kaon happened to you?!"

Skye bowed her head, watching her fiddling hands in front of her. "Knock Out . . ." She couldn't figure out how to word it. What she did know was that she felt oddly . . . ashamed?

Darkstorm said nothing but stood there, dangerously tense. Her wings were raised and her red optics glowed brightly as she clenched her servos.

"Dar'sain? It . . . it's fine. I made it back in one piece. It could've been a lot worse than a little nick." She smiled, even as it was a bit painful.

When Darkstorm did not answer, Bumblebee placed a servo on her shoulder plating. _"Storm, I know you must be angry but... Skye is alright. There's no need for this."_

"Indeed, Dar'sain," Dreadwing added, trying to soothe her. "Ski'ri ceart kwamba yale agus bhfuil an m'eid a'bhair." Skye is alright and that is what matters.

And that is when Darkstorm began to speak, her voice laced with fury and steadily growing in volume. "I have been on the Nemesis. I have seen what Knock Out does to his patients… He is cruel and sadistic… And could have done far worse and you all expect me to be calm and composed?! This is my charge! I will not sit back and be calm, knowing that that… d'ur had his servos on her! He cut her! He made her bleed! And you-" She whipped around to face her scout. "You dare have the gall to say there is no need for this?! If we had not come to her rescue, she would have been dissected… or experimented on… or who knows what else. I will make him pay for what he did to her! I may have been too weak in the past to stop him from having his way with innocents but I am no longer! I will make sure he suffers for this." And, everyone could agree, they had never seen the Seeker femme so angered.

Skye bowed her head again, placing a hand over the wound before turning towards her room. "I'll get out of your way." Everyone turned and watched as the human girl fled to her room, Smokescreen following after her.

"Storm, get it together. You'll only upset her more," Skybreak said.

"Upset? My charge was in the servos of a monster and I could do nothing to help! I am the one who has due cause to be upset," Darkstorm retorted back as she turned and began to walk away.

_"Storm, wait!"_ Darkstorm paused and turned around slightly, meeting the gaze of her scout. _"Please…"_

Her hardened gaze never changed. She resumed her path towards the military base's training area. "I shall have 'no need for this' elsewhere."

Flareup lowly whistled and muttered, "And they say I have anger issues. So much for being a calm and composed turncoat."

Elita One glared at her harshly. "What?" Flareup asked.

_"Should we-?"_ Bumblebee asked Darkstorm's brother.

"No, just me. I've never seen 'Storm lose it like that… It'd be safer for me to go. Besides, I think I can calm her down better than anyone else. I am her brother, after all," Skybreak replied. "Let's just hope she doesn't decide to get angry at me," he muttered before leaving the building.

* * *

Skye pulled a first aid kit from the bottom of her pack atop the dresser, a little batch of emergency medical supplies that she always carried just in case. She never thought she'd actually have to use it.

There was a knock on the doorway as Skye walked toward the mirror. She turned her head to see Smokescreen's holoform in the door. "Mind if I come in?"

She nodded. "Can you get the door?" She turned her attention to sifting through the supplies as she heard the door gently close then footsteps approached.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at her shaking hands as she picked up the alcohol and cotton balls. She tried to apply some of the former to the latter, but soon stopped, resting her hands on the dresser as she bowed her head. "No. No, I'm not."

His right hand covered hers as his left rested on her shoulder. "Let me." He gently steered her over to sit on the bed before starting to gently clean the dried blood. "So, talk to me."

She sighed, trying her hardest to remain still so his task was easier. "It isn't so much the actual wound that's bothering me. I mean yeah, it was scary and hurt at the time-" she winced as the alcohol burned the raw flesh. "Maybe it still hurts. But I'm more worried about what we just saw. That . . . that rage."

Smokescreen held up the gauze and bandaging tape, his face showing he didn't know what to do with them.

"Gauze then tape." She pointed to each as she spoke and he nodded in compliance.

"'Storm'll be fine. She probably just needs to process things."

"For now." She averted her eyes. "But now every time she sees my face she'll be reminded of it. I . . . I don't want to be responsible if that rage becomes a part of her. Eats her from the inside out. And yet, it wouldn't be fair to her to isolate myself and never see her."

Smokescreen pulled away and set the supplies down. Skye didn't feel like checking the mirror to see if he'd done it right or even just bring her hand up to feel it. Rather, she just let her head fall against his shoulder, goosebumps crossed her arms as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close without missing a beat.

"I'm sure the right thing will come to you when it's time. What is it she always says, to have faith?"

Skye bit her lip as the day's events and her emotions started clashing in an exhausting manner. "Yeah . . . I guess it's easy to forget we never go into a situation alone, physical or otherwise." She looked at his shirt and tried to wipe the tears off it. "I'm sorry." She laughed lightly as more tears fell. "I'm not used to talking to other people about this stuff."

He smiled and lightly grasped her hand, halting her efforts. "I'm always here if you need to talk about anything. The color of the sky, the meaning of life, the great off-road vs. pavement debate." This warranted a fatigued giggle. "But I'm here whenever you need me."

Her hand curled up, catching some of the fabric of his shirt with her nails. "Can you stay for a little while?" Her voice suggested she wouldn't be awake much longer, but that didn't bother him at all. Smokescreen laid back onto the bed and moved into a position that was comfortable for both of them.

"Thanks" could be heard on her escaping breath before she fell into slumber.

He admired the girl's sleeping face, smiling slightly at the surprising peace he found in it. She never looked that content when awake, especially not today. And yet she still showed incredible strength, putting on a brave face for the group that broke only when her guardian's own spirit faltered.

One of the reasons why he greatly appreciated-dare he say . . . loved her.

* * *

Darkstorm slumped next to the makeshift Cybertronian training area within the human military's own training building, panting slightly as her cooling fans loudly blew. Needless to say, all the humans quickly left once they saw her state. She had been there for voors it seemed like… punching and kicking and swiping at invisible demons with her blades.

Now, she simply sat there, utterly spent.

Once her anger subsided, it was replaced with shame and guilt. She knew she was wrong for acting in such a way… Her scout, Dre'wan, and her brother were only trying to help and she simply railed at them.

In truth, Darkstorm scared herself… the way she lost control. But just the very thought of her beloved charge in her former mentor's grasp… her face being cut… it set her energon aflame.

She vented as she lowered her helm. She had thought she had left those dark years in the Decepticon med bay behind her. But she still couldn't shake the thought that she had failed her charge.

She should have been there… She should have never let Knock Out lay a digit on her.

Darkstorm did not realize that someone had entered the compound and was sitting next to her until that someone spoke up. "It safe for me to be here now?"

Darkstorm raised her helm wearily as she stared into her brother's facial plating. "Is it, Bruda?... I myself do not know," she whispered.

"Well, then it's official. We're all fragged." Darkstorm vented and averted her gaze in shame. Skybreak frowned. "Hey… it was just a joke…"

"It was no joke that I only furthered Ski'ri's pain… Did you see how she fled from me?" Darkstorm buried her facial plating in her servos.

"Hey, Sister, it was natural for you to be angry. Pit, I was too. We all care about Skye… and you have more cause than most to have a grudge towards Doc Knock," Skybreak vented and pulled his sister close to him.

"I was no better than he was when I lost control… H-How can the others stand to look at me again? How can Skye?"

"Whatdya mean? They love you, 'Storm. So does Skye. If you think that they have some sort of problem with you, you couldn't be more wrong," Skybreak half smiled. "So don't beat yourself up over this…"

A few moments of companionable silence passed between them before Darkstorm whispered, "I was frightened, Brother… Frightened of myself. I have not felt so angered since… Megatron took you away from me."

"Storm… all of us get angry. We can't ever get past that… And there is certainly no need to be frightened of yourself." When Darkstorm gave no response, Skybreak continued with a smile. "You know what I see when I look at you? I see a kind, compassionate, strong femme who is willing to protect and uphold her loved ones. You did what you did today because you love Skye." Skybreak's voice lowered and addressed the one dark thought that had been circling her mind as of that moment. "Never ever believe you are like them. You are not like Knock Out or Megatron and you never will be. That golden spark of yours would never allow you to be."

Darkstorm wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Brother…" she whispered.

"It's alright, Sister. It's alright," he soothed.

The next morning, Darkstorm and Skybreak made their way back into the main room of the base, the former being too ashamed to go back and face her charge the night before. She averted her gaze once she felt the others' stares. She only felt slightly better as she felt her brother's arm wrap around her shoulders.

"It's alright, Sister," he whispered.

She vented before she lifted her helm, trying not to focus on any one 'Bot. "I... I wish to apologize for my terrible behavior. I let my own turbulent emotions cloud my judgment and for that, I am sorry..." Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component, fighting to stay in control, before she turned to her companions, the Vehicons and miners. "There is not a cycle that goes by when I do not wish that I had done more for each and every one of you." They softened at this.

"You've done more than enough, 'Storm," Drift said with a slight smile.

"And Dre'wan, Bumblebee... I know you were only trying to help me. Forgive me. I shouldn't have reacting in such a way."

Dreadwing smiled. "There is nothing to forgive, mo beag sain."

"Ditto. You were only scared for your charge... I'd have reacted the same way."

Darkstorm brightened, albeit weakly, at her friend and beloved scout's encouraging gazes before turning to her charge. "And Skye... I have only succeeded in causing you more pain and... fear."

The girl had her head bowed slightly, her hair now partially concealing the wound. After a second she shook her head before looking up at her charge, smiling with her eyes. "Dar'sain, my only fear was that my rashness would harm you. But . . . I do have something to ask of you, of all of you."

"Of course," Arcee said.

"Anything," Bulkhead added.

She hesitated, biting her lip as she tried to come up with the words. She brought her hand to her face as she looked around at all the faces in the area. "Chances are this wound will scar and turn into a constant reminder of what happened. And . . . it's all too easy to see it and allow the anger to come back. But I ask that no one looks at it any differently than my leg. If something small like a prosthetic doesn't change anyone's view of me, I certainly don't want something even smaller to do so."

"You are correct, Skye," Optimus smiled gently. "We shall persevere to not change our view of you due to this wound."

She smiled at Optimus thankfully, this time a full one, even as a slight wince showed it still hurt on the right side, before turning to her guardian. "I understand why you were upset yesterday, and you have every right to be. But I already told you I intend on not going out into the field again, so I don't want you to worry about me so much." She motioned to Bumblebee. "You have things to be happy about."

Darkstorm half smiled, slightly relieved at her charge's decision, and nodded. "I-I suppose…" she glanced at Bumblebee. "If he can learn to put up with me."

"Don't be like that, 'Storm. Like Skye said, you had every right to be angry and… nothing that has happened or ever will happen can change my feelings for you. You're one of the best things in my life… and I mean that."

Darkstorm gazed at her scout, disbelief in her optics before brightening slightly. "I feel the same, my beloved scout."

Miko crossed her arms. "Get a room already!"

Darkstorm's wings and Bumblebee's door wings raised out of embarrassment and their cooling fans activated. They both averted their gazes.

Darkstorm cleared her throat. "S-Skye? What say you to having me look at your wound? I-I want to make sure that it was bandaged properly."

Skye offered a gentle smile, her gaze quickly shifting to Smokescreen then back to Darkstorm. "Sounds good."

* * *

"And you did not deign to inform me that our communications network wasn't functioning for nearly half a cycle?!" Megatron yelled angrily to his Second in Command.

Starscream instinctively flinched, shaking slightly out of fear. "A-A minor setback, my liege. But Soundwave was able to fix the problem and Knock Out was able to retrieve the fossil successfully."

"Fortunately for you," Megatron glared dangerously. "Now, get back to work! Shockwave may require your assistance and I expect you to aide him without any complaint, am I clear? I refuse to give the Autobots any advantage."

"P-Perfectly, Lord Megatron..."

Meanwhile, Predaking stood by the now fixed communications control, carefully typing in the override code from memory with an extended talon. He inwardly smiled in triumph as he now had access to the network.

He immediately set to work.

Images of Predacons flashed across the screen as Predaking began to search for answers about both his kind and his origins.

Interesting... Predaking mused.

**D/N: Well, there you have it! Another awesome chapter with plenty drama and romance. Just what the doctor ordered. Though I do admit, even I was scared when 'Storm blew up. But hey, it was an awesome opportunity to provide just a teeny bit of angst and broaden her chara even more. I mean, she can't be sweet and loveable all the time and she does have a grudge against Doc Knock :3 So, we hope you liked it. And the Skye and Smokes cuteness.**

**We wish to thank all of you for your continued support and all the reviews we received last chapter. We truly do appreciate it! And we hope to continue to receive such excellent feedback and suggestions.**

**"Why, my soul, are you downcast? Why so disturbed within me? Put your hope in God, for I will yet praise Him, my Savior and my God" Psalm 42:5**

**To Guest #1: Thank you so much for the compliment! It truly means a lot to us. I do agree that the show was so anti-climactic and that a lot more could have been done. And new show? Well, I can't wait to see it then! As for Skye having a longer life span, blondie and I both agreed to keep her human. And I thought this was as serious and realistic as it gets. God is real and so is His healing power and I did try to make every chapter relateable and real.**

**To Guest #2: You'll have to read more to see if we do :3**

**To Savvy Orion:**

**Bumblebee: *cooling fans activate* T-Thanks.**

**As for the wedding, it'll be soon xD Might be next chapter. Thank you for your lovely feedback! As for turning them into Cybertronians, we both agreed that the procedure would be too traumatic. I mean, Silas did it but… we all know how jacked up that was. And we felt it would be too unrealistic to have them spontaneously turn into one. And yes! Another Lennox and Ironhide fan! *hugs* As for Flareup… yes. Indeed. *shifty eyes* I have to seriously watch my back with her. You don't know how many times I've been shot at. If it weren't for 'Storm, I'd be a stain on the floor already.**

**To Guest #3: I'm sorry but me and my coauthor decided against it. We thank all of you for your suggestions though! They were really appreciated!**

**B/N: Aaaaaand here's my dark side showing again because this ranks high in my 'favorite chapters' list. And I swear it's not just because I love this episode of the series and I love Knock Out (though those two facts certainly don't hurt). But *laaaaaaaa* Skye x Smokes moment, and I got to be a little mean to my chara, hurhur. Plus, you know, we saw a different side of 'Storm, that was kinda neat, if a bit scary o.o as always, thank you for all the lovely feedback, and as for goodies . . . how about I loan out the pug puppy for a week or so? I need my sleep, man! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its affiliated characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns Skye Shelsher and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Caliber, Air Raid, Jetfire, and Speedway.**

**Theme Song: Are You the One? by Within Temptation**

Darkstorm stood in front of the large mirror, nervously adjusting her dress. The saleswoman was right; the white silk dress with the pearls did suit her, she supposed.

There was a lull in Decepticon activity at the time and so Darkstorm and Bumblebee immediately took the opportunity to be wed, before it was too late. And not a single soul, human or Cybertronian, objected. But still, even though she was exceedingly joyful, she could not help but feel the classic 'wedding jitters'.

She was about to be bonded to one of the most wonderful mechs in the entire universe, something she had previously thought would never happen to a femme like her. He loved her, despite her often turbulent moods and difficulties. He saw her as perfect, even though Darkstorm often felt anything but.

Just to dwell on this... it made her heart flutter.

She fiddled with her hands nervously before placing the veil on her head to the best of her ability. She gave herself one last long look before turning to her charge with a crooked smile. "Well... how do I look?"

Skye adjusted the veil slightly before smiling at her guardian. "Absolutely dazzling."

"Thank you," Darkstorm conceded before chuckling softly. "I never thought I would feel this nervous…"

Skye tilted her head. "Well, you're implementing a huge change in your life, in front of everyone you know. I'd be worried if you weren't nervous."

"True… I am going to become bonded to someone for the rest of my life. That certainly is quite the change," Darkstorm smiled.

"And I can't even say how happy I am for you, Dar'sain." Skye gently hugged her friend.

Darkstorm grinned and returned the embrace. "Thank you, Skye. And it truly means a lot to me, that you are here." She sighed softly. "Now if I only can compose myself enough to make sure that I do not collapse once I leave this room."

Skye giggled. "Dar'sain, you are the definition of composed. You'll do just fine."

Darkstorm chuckled to herself. Oh, how she felt anything but… "Very well," she conceded. She paused by the doorway before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Her brother dressed in a suit grinned once he saw her. "Took you long enough." Darkstorm shot him an exasperated look. He chuckled. "But, seriously, you look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Darkstorm smirked as she wrapped her arm around his. They began to walk towards the center aisle.

"If she passes out, there should be a stretcher near the back," Skybreak called out to Skye jokingly, laughing when Darkstorm playfully slapped his arm.

"Careful, a few more of those smart comments and that stretcher may have your name on it." Skye laughed as she spoke.

"She does have a valid point," Darkstorm remarked, whispering.

"Please," Skybreak scoffed. "As if you would ever harm me-" He grinned. "-the brother you love and adore so much."

Darkstorm chuckled and rolled her eyes. Her nervous demeanor returned however as she found that they had reached the aisle. Her heart pounded so loud that she could swear that she heard it and she grasped her brother's arm tighter. Her brother immediately noticed this and smiled down at her, reassuringly placing one of his hands over her own.

"If it's any consolation, I'd say the scout looks even more nervous than you," he whispered. "He looks like he's about to get attacked by a horde of scraplets."

"Is that supposed to help me?" Darkstorm whispered back with a raised eyebrow as they began to walk down the aisle, Alive by Adelita's Way playing. Her and Bumblebee's song… she thought with a smile.

"It's supposed to, yeah," Skybreak smirked. "What, it didn't work?"

"We shall have a talk about our differing definitions of comfort later," Darkstorm replied.

In no time at all it seemed, Darkstorm and Skybreak reached the very front of the aisle, the crystal blue Windermere lake glistening behind the platform. Bumblebee stood there next to Raf, his best man, and smiled as he beheld her. Darkstorm smiled nervously and was about to say something before Skybreak smirked and leaned forward, whispering something in the scout's ear that made him pale even more so. Most likely threatening to offline him if he dared hurt her. Skybreak took his place next to the other mechs in attendance and Darkstorm glared at his back irritatedly before turning to Bumblebee.

She gently held his hand. "Don't pay him any mind," she whispered.

Bumblebee shakily nodded. _"Y-You look beautiful, 'Storm,"_ he stammered.

"And you look very handsome, my beloved scout," Darkstorm grinned.

Optimus smiled at the pair before beginning. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of a mech and femme who, despite the dark circumstances surrounding them, have found that love can illuminate any darkness. It is unfortunate that the concept of true love has become so misinterpreted. But in the Bible it clearly says in 1 Corinthians 13, 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away.' And again, 'Now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.'"

He turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, repeat after me: I pledge to be with you and help you through the journey of this life, in sickness or in health. I pledge myself to you and to you alone. I shall do my best to show the love that God has spoken of and have an equal companionship with you grounded in respect, courtesy, and reverence. I shall never leave you or abandon you and I shall never take advantage of you in any way. I will honor you because you are the second half of my own spark. We shall be together, one mind, one frame, one soul. This I solemnly pledge with all my spark."

Bumblebee repeated Optimus' words but decided to add one last phrase. _"This I solemnly pledge with all my spark… because you make me feel alive. You're one of the best things in my life… I love you, Darkstorm, always and forever."_

Darkstorm's heart fluttered and she grinned wildly with tears of joy in her eyes, feeling as if she were flying. How she could have ever felt nervous about this… She would never know. She was about to become bonded to this wonderful mech… This might just be the happiest day of her life.

Optimus turned to Darkstorm and asked her to repeat the same thing. She did so with a glad heart and too decided to add those extra words to her vows. "This I solemnly pledge with all my spark because you make me feel alive, my beloved scout. You're one of the best things in my life… I love you, Bumblebee, always and forever."

"Now, as we stand here before God, men, women, mechs, and femmes, I pronounce you both sparkmates for life. Bumblebee, you may now kiss your bride."

Bumblebee gently lifted Darkstorm's veil and his lips met hers. Darkstorm melted into his embrace as applause immediately broke out in the crowd.

Darkstorm eventually pulled away, grinning madly as her cheeks became stained red. "Well… we have done it. We're finally…"

_"Sparkmates?"_ Bumblebee smiled. _"Crazy, right?"_

"Not at all," Darkstorm smiled before adding mischievously. "You do realize you are practically stuck with me now, don't you?"

_"And because of that, I think I'm the luckiest mech in the universe,"_ Bumblebee smiled softly, wiping any stray tears tenderly with his hand.

* * *

The area looked absolutely stunning. The group were huddled in their own small groups, covering the perfect green lawn with a gorgeous view of the lake. A large white event tent covered a good portion of the area, including the table that Bernie had supplied with fine dishes, no doubt remembering the last visit they'd had if the sheer amount he brought said anything.

As the sun slowly declined, there was only one thing missing. As Miko offered Skye a thumbs-up, it was clear everything was now taken care of.

"May I have everyone's attention, please." The group turned to Skye and approached. She shifted the microphone in her hands. "I would like to thank you all so much for helping us with this most special of occasions. Even just being present made this very meaningful, to me, as I'm sure, to the happy couple as well." She indicated said couple with one hand, pausing to offer a smile at Darkstorm's slightly red face. "But now, if you will allow me to take some of your time, I believe they still need to have their first dance as, as we would call on Earth, a married couple."

The group stepped back, offering the two some room as Skye looked between Miko and Moonracer, both to her right. The group smiled and nodded, showing they were good to go.

Skye took a breath before starting, remembering the nerves of performance. "Are you the one? The traveller in time who has come, to heal my wounds, to lead me to the sun, to walk this path with me until the end of time . . ." Moonracer with her violin and Miko with her electric guitar accompanied the performance.

As she continued, she found she had to close her eyes to keep them from wandering to another standing in the group as she realized the song didn't only apply to Darkstorm and Bumblebee. She felt goosebumps shoot up her arms whenever she lost concentration and started thinking about him. She herself was very lucky, but kept reminding herself that today wasn't about them, it was about her guardian and the team's scout.

Miko rather seemed to enjoy the bridge, playing the guitar solo dramatically but surprisingly close to the original, despite this song being outside her usual genre. And Moonracer closed her eyes and smiled blissfully, she too seeming to enjoy herself. She was fortunate to find an Earth instrument that was so close to the Cybertronian rxiaotiqwin. And she hadn't played one of those since… Well, since before the war.

Skye found herself playing the last chorus up a bit. "Are you the one? Who'd share his life with me, who'd dive into the sea with me, are you the one? Who's had enough of pain, and doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore."

She was panting as she opened her eyes and Miko and Moonracer faded out. Wow, she didn't realize she got that into it. She felt her face heat up as she smiled and bowed slightly to the crowd applauding the group.

"Wow," Smokescreen grinned once he reached Skye. "You were great! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

Skye laughed. "I didn't so much learn as just did. The local pub has a few instruments set up that I've been playing with for as long as I can remember. Speaking of which," she motioned to the pub owner as he approached them.

"Good job, kid." The man wrapped Skye in a bearhug, seemingly ignoring Smokescreen for the time being.

She laughed and returned it. "Thank you." She took a step back after a moment, motioning to him. "This is Bernie, the owner of the pub I mentioned, and an old friend. Bernie, this is . . . a friend of mine from America."

Bernie stared down at Smokescreen, his face showing that he knew he was more than just "a friend" but was humoring Skye.

"Skye, I love you like a daughter. But do you take me for some kinda half-wit?" He picked Smokescreen up by the jacket before anyone could react, lifting him so his face was close to the old man's. "Skye seems to like ya, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But if you hurt my girl, you'll be lucky if you walk away from it."

After staring at the poor guy intensely for several seconds, he dropped it and let out a laugh, slapping Smokescreen on the shoulder as he did so. "You should've seen your face, lad!" After his laughter passed he placed a firm but far less imposing hand on his shoulder. He leaned slightly toward Smokescreen. "Seriously though, she's a good kid, so you treat her well."

Smokescreen, shaken from the whole thing, nodded a bit more violently than intended. "Y-yes sir!"

Bernie considered his expression for a moment before turning to walk away, pausing as he leaned towards Skye with his back facing Smokescreen. "He's a keeper." The stocky man returned to manning the food table.

Skye turned to Smokescreen, laughing nervously. "Sorry about that."

"I swear I just saw my life flash before my eyes…" Smokescreen chuckled.

Skye giggled. "Ah, that's just Bernie. He talks rough, but you only have reason to be afraid of him if you have gills."

Smokescreen's brow furrowed in confusion. "Gills?"

"Before he came by the pub, he made his way fishing. Eh, fishing is where you . . . eh, take fish out of the water?" It was one of those things one never had to explain, so she was finding it hard to do so.

"So… kinda like hunting?"

She shrugged. "Basically. Only it's more luring than chasing because they're in the water rather than land. Unless you get into the more extreme side, where things can get pretty risky. That was more what Bernie did."

"Huh… well, thank God I'm not a fish then," Smokescreen grinned.

Skye laughed hard as she hugged him. "Indeed."

* * *

"You totally rocked up there, Miko!" Bulkhead congratulated his charge.

Miko giggled and gave him a small hug. "Thanks, Bulk'."

"Moonracer, I haven't heard you play like that since before the war," Elita One smiled. "And an honor, I must say, that you decided to bless us with that performance."

"Thanks, Elita," Moonracer blushed slightly. "But if it was for Darkstorm and Bumblebee…"

"We truly do appreciate each of your contributions," Darkstorm smiled. "It had to be one of the most beautiful songs that I have ever heard."

"W-well… thank you."

"Indeed," Dreadwing said. "You played with great skill, Moonracer."

Moonracer's blush darkened, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the others. "There was nothing to it. I've played the rxiaotiqwin and the gangwqin ever since I fully matured. A little practice and anyone could do it."

"The what and the what now?" Miko asked, confused.

Darkstorm chuckled and explained. "The rxiaotiqwin and the gangwqin are the Cybertronian equivelents of Earth's piano and violin." Darkstorm smiled. "And I strongly disagree. It takes more than practice to play those."

"Well… I'm certainly no Firestar, but thanks," Moonracer replied sheepishly.

"Speaking of fire, wasn't your friend supposed to show up?" Wheeljack asked.

Moonracer immediately looked to Elita. "She preferred not to join us for her own reasons… but I am certain she wishes you every happiness," Elita said.

Darkstorm and Bumblebee both smiled gratefully but inwardly, they both felt it best. The red femme carried much hatred in her spark… so much so that the very air around her radiated with tension. Not suitable atmosphere for a wedding.

"Do you know where Skye is?" Darkstorm asked Miko after a lull in conversation.

"With Smokescreen," Miko smirked. "Where else would she be?"

"Of course," Darkstorm chuckled.

* * *

At the end of the ceremony, Darkstorm and Bumblebee stood at the front of the crowd as they readied themselves for yet another human tradition. Darkstorm grinned and turned around, holding a bouquet of white and pale yellow orchids, her favorite Earth flowers. She threw the bouquet behind her into the crowd of femmes.

She turned around to see who had caught it and smirked once she did. "You know, tradition says that if one catches the bouquet, they will be the next to wed," she said slyly to Skye.

Red-faced and bearing a slight smile, Skye pointed to her guardian with said bouquet. "You're enjoying this a bit too much, Dar'sain." Even so, she snuck a quick glance at Smokescreen, her face only turning more red.

"Well, it is my wedding," Darkstorm grinned. "I am supposed to enjoy myself. But, as for your upcoming wedding, we do need to go shopping together soon, yes?"

The girl looked again at Darkstorm, wide-eyed. Smokescreen too began to turn red. "D-Darkstorm!" She ran a hand over her eyes. "I think you're getting all too attached to a hypothetical situation."

"Hypothetical? I most certainly think it will happen. Isn't that right?" Darkstorm grinned and asked the group of femmes.

"Oh, totally. I bet two months tops," Miko smirked.

"One and a half," Moonracer countered.

Arcee chose not to participate in the discussion but instead chuckled at the other's antics. "I'd wager one stellar cycle, which I believe would be one human month," Elita said mischievously. "But even then, I believe it could be sooner."

Skye looked between the ones who spoke up. "I-I don't believe this." Her voice was pitchy as she spoke. She turned to her fellow embarrass-ee. "Wh-what do you think of all this?"

"I-I… umm…. plead the fifth?" Smokescreen stammered.

"Uh, nono. You can't plead the fifth. You need to stand by me on how ridiculous this is."

To say Smokescreen was caught between a rock and a hard place would be an understatement. "R-Ridiculous… Absolutely."

Skye nodded and turned back to her guardian. "Ridiculous."

Both Darkstorm and Bumblebee burst into gales of laughter. "Whatever you wish to believe, Ski'ri," Darkstorm said.

But, alas, the tables were soon turned. "Aren't you and 'Bee supposed to… I don't know… go on your honeymoon now?" Miko crossed her arms and smirked.

They simultaneously turned a vibrant shade of crimson. "W-What?" Bumblebee choked.

"M-Miko!"

Skye pointed to the newlyweds and about doubled over from laughter. "Oohhhh, how do you like them apples, Dar'sain?"

Darkstorm glared. "I do not, as you say, like those apples."

"Oh, go on, darling," Elita One grinned. "You are only bonded once and it is getting late… Why don't you two head out? Orion and I can handle everything here and we shall call you back when you are needed."

Darkstorm and Bumblebee simply stood there, frozen. "Go on, you guys," Miko grinned. "Like Elita said, we've got everything covered here."

Darkstorm reluctantly began to walk towards Bumblebee's alt mode, her face still a bright crimson. She opened the door before glaring at Miko pointedly. "I'll deal with you later."

The Asian girl simply grinned wider and waved goodbye. "Have fuuuun!"

Darkstorm shook her helm before smiling and waving to the others. "Thank you all for coming! And we hope to see you soon!"

A string of goodbyes were said and, after Bumblebee embraced and said goodbye to his charge, they drove away, the radio blaring their song.

**D/N: Well, there you have it! The well-anticipated wedding chapter. And what a chapter it was… Drama, romance, and gloriously gushy feels. We hope y'all loved reading this as much as we loved writing it.**

**To Savvy Orion: Well, duh! :D She not only has natural Seeker protective coding towards the young but she also cares deeply for Skye and has a slight grudge against KO. And Wheelie, huh? xD Throw in his twin and we have a deal. I love those guys. They make me laugh. As for the romance, yes! Me and blondie love writing it. First Smokes and now OP. But I totally agree. Elita One was in G1. Why couldn't she have been in TF:P? It doesn't make any sense, really. Well, thank you for the amazing, long review as always (I love hearing from you) and may God bless you!**

**Also, I just decided (since Fanfiction doesn't officially allow Q&A entries and stuff) you can always submit questions for both canon charas and our OCs via review and we'll try to answer them through an Author's Note. However, only one question per reviewer~**

**Thanks for all the support you guys. Love all of you! And may God bless you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: *du du duduuuuuu* (note to self, humming the Wedding March doesn't translate to text well) Sooooo here ya have et! The lurvely feely moment you guys have been patiently waiting for :33 and lookie, it's Bernie! Haven't seen the old sea dog since chap 4 of Chasm. Or his lovely roast xD Eeeeheheheehhhh and who doesn't love a good turning-of-the-tables? But the awesome thing about family, it's your job to tease each other, no?**

**Anywho, we hope this chappie lives up to your guys' feely expectations :3 as always, thank you guys so much for every review and word of encouragement you muster**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not Transformers Prime or its affiliated characters. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: What Have You Done? by Within Temptation**

Predaking watched intently as Megatron and Starscream descended downwards in their flight-based vehicle modes. After some conversation, they then entered a large cave, disappearing from sight. A short while later, Knock Out soon followed, crates filled with a mysterious green liquid with him.

He did not understand why but Predaking felt the urge to follow them, curiosity enveloping his spark. And, so he did. He spread his large wings and flew down towards the entrance of the cave.

He shook the droplets of rain that had gathered on his frame off and went further into the cave, silently marveling at what he saw. Synthetic incubation chambers, each one containing a single developing Predacon.

Remarkable.

His attention was diverted however as Starscream approached him. A low growl immediately made its way into Predaking's throat as the Seeker began to beat him with a metal rod. "Unruly beast! You dare to roam freely without permission?"

Predaking roared angrily, having just about enough. He moved forward menacingly and the Seeker stepped backwards, eventually tripping. He screamed as Predaking grew closer and curled up into the fetal position, shielding himself with his arms and calling out for his master to save him from the beast.

Before Predaking knew what was happening however, he felt his frame rearrange itself until he stood upright. "Strike me again and I will bury that rod in your spark," he snarled before his optics widened subtly.

He spoke… and was able to transform like the others. But… how?

"I-I was not aware the beast was capable of transformation," the Seeker stammered, scooting away from Predaking all the while.

"Nor was I," Megatron remarked, glancing sideways at Shockwave.

"I am no beast!" Predaking hissed before moving towards one of the incubation chambers. He studied it curiously.

"Apologies, but we simply did not possess knowledge that their species was ever capable of such a feat as almost all evidence of their kind was wiped away during the great cataclysm," Shockwave replied, of course taking care not to mention other unsavory facts such as exactly how Predaking came to be one of the last of his kind.

And, since only Shockwave and Megatron himself knew the exact details of their project, Predaking was all but blind to their malicious intentions and deeds.

"So it is true," Predaking mused softly. "I will no longer be alone." He placed a clawed servo gently on the glass.

"And I see you've been keeping secrets," Megatron remarked.

Predaking turned. "It was not my intention to deceive you. I only recently became aware of my abilities. All I can remember of my beginning is darkness… the beat of another's spark… and then change, battle," Predaking snuck a dangerous look at Starscream. "And the wounding of my pride." He inwardly smirked as he saw the Seeker's blatant fear before he returned his gaze to that of Megatron's. "Thus, I began to burn with questions. Who am I? Where did I come from? The warship's databanks produced historical fact but still, I found no knowledge of my own past. And so, I begun to focus my attention on the present and wondered… could I be like the others? And now I know."

"But you are unique," Megatron smirked and began to lie. "A miracle of science, cloned from Shockwave from cyber-nucleic acid, recovered from the fossils of your mighty ancestors."

Predaking's optics filled with shock before he came to gaze at the synthetic incubation chamber once more.

He was so certain… Then again, it would explain Megatron's insistence that Shockwave receive more Predacon fossils.

But… what about these glimpses of memories? What about the mention of him and the red femme? He was so certain that he had a true life before awakening in Shockwave's laboratory.

But… perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps, they were nothing more than his own processor playing games.

But… he was so certain…

* * *

Everyone looked up as they heard the familiar approach of their companions. Darkstorm and Bumblebee transformed and smiled, receiving greetings from various members of the team.

"Bee, you're back!" Raf grinned and embraced his guardian's pedde. Bumblebee laughed and gently picked up his charge, returning the embrace as he held him to his chassis.

_"I've missed you, buddy! You been taking care of things while I was gone?"_

Raf grinned and nodded in response.

Meanwhile, Darkstorm embraced her brother and Dreadwing.

"And are you sure you're alright? Nothing happened?" Skybreak asked his sister.

"Oh, stop your fretting. I was completely fine," Darkstorm smiled. "And, I rather enjoyed myself." She grinned and embraced them once more. "But oh, how I have missed you both!"

"And we you, Dar'sain," Dreadwing smiled softly.

Darkstorm turned and grinned as she saw her charge running towards her.

"Welcome back, Dar'sain!"

Darkstorm activated her holoform before fully embracing her charge. "It certainly is good to be back, Ski'ri," she replied.

Skye laughed. "So how's married life treating you?"

Darkstorm's face faintly turned red. "Very well, actually…"

"That's very good to hear. Otherwise you may have to watch Skybreak around any sharp utensils when in 'Bee's vicinity."

When Skybreak had begun to evilly grin, Darkstorm shot him an irritated look. "Oh, no he won't. I'd be able to feel that pain through the bond, and we can't have that, now can we?"

"Slag… I completely forgot about that," Skybreak grumbled. "Thanks for getting my hopes up, Skye."

The girl laughed. "Dar'sain's the kill-joy, not me."

"Technically, if we are following that logic, then the bond itself would be a 'kill-joy' and that in of itself is not true. And, even if it were not present, I still wouldn't allow my brother to lay a digit on my scout without him paying the consequences," Darkstorm's optics narrowed. "And I am not jesting in the slightest."

"Kill joy," Skybreak remarked, crosses his arms over his chassis.

"Wait, you guys say you have a bond," Miko began with a smirk before grinning. "So when are we gonna get some mini 'Storms and 'Bees already?"

"Miko!" Darkstorm and Bumblebee simultaneously yelled in embarrassment. Skye's hand flew over her mouth as she looked between the couple and Miko wide-eyed, trying to hold back at least some of the laughter.

"T-That's not the type of bond we were discussing!" Darkstorm yelled, optics wide.

"But you had that one too, right?"

Darkstorm buried her facial plating in her servos, wings twitching in embarrassment. "It's like a reoccuring nightmare…" she muttered. She smiled slightly however as Bumblebee sent comfort through the bond. Darkstorm sent her love and thanks in return.

Skye matched Miko's expression. "I don't know, you didn't seem this opposed to the subject a couple months ago."

"I-I am hardly ready to be sparked! We've only been bonded for a week!" Darkstorm said.

"Uhuh," Miko smirked. "That's what they all say."

* * *

"I hereby pledge my allegiance to you Megatron… The Autobots will pay for what they did to our home but, I do have one request," Predaking began as he and the warlord walked down a hallway in the Nemesis.

"Go on," Megatron nodded.

"I only ask that I be placed in command of the Predacon army. It is my right to lead others of my kind and, in doing so, lead them towards victory for the Decepticons."

"Your vision… is boundless," Megatron remarked.

After his conversation with Predaking, Megatron called together his commanding officers in order to voice his concerns.

"And so, I have come to this conclusion: Predaking can and will turn against us."

"But, Lord Megatron, what you are suggesting defies all logic. You have hardly any Vehicon soldiers, no miners, and even most of your Insecticons were disposed of during the… outbreak. The Predacons could give us victory over the Autobots," Shockwave reasoned.

"Precisely why we must dispose of them. We have all seen how formidable these beasts can be and if they ever decided to turn against us, we would be utterly finished," Megatron explained. "Especially if 'His Royal Highness' discovers that he has that power in his very servos, seeing as how our ranks are severely depleted."

"So, how are we supposed to get rid of the Predacons without tall, dark, and scaley knowing?" Knock Out asked.

"Simple," Starscream smirked before suggesting, "A simple diversion, my liege. Lead the Autobots to them and let them do our dirty work. And even if they don't… we can still easily frame them for it. It's foolproof."

"... Very well," Megatron conceded. "Starscream, plant as many energon cubes as you can in Shockwave's laboratory and several explosive devices… in case our enemies have second thoughts."

"I shall do so with great fervor, my liege," Starscream smirked and bowed.

* * *

"Optimus, we are detecting an exposed energon signal," Ratchet reported to the leader of the Autobots.

"Then I believe this warrants investigation, seeing as how our supplies are dangerously low. Autobots, prepare to roll out," Optimus ordered.

Team Prime said their goodbyes to those who had to stay behind before heading out through the ground bridge. When they arrived, what meager Vehicon force the Decepticons had left were stationed in front of the mine.

Drift looked to Optimus for permission. Optimus nodded and Drift moved forward, holding up his servos in a symbol of peace.

"Deactivate your weapons… We aren't here to harm you," Drift began.

"Like we haven't heard that before!" one of them remarked.

"Autobot supporter!"

"Traitor!"

"You'd side with those barbarians over us?!"

"Look, I know how you feel. I thought the Autobots were evil at first too… but they've only been kind to us," Drift gestured to the other Vehicons and the miners in their company. "To all of us. They've given us names, a home, a family… Come with us and be free. You won't have to serve that tyrant any longer."

A long, tense pause passed between the two groups before it was suddenly broken. "Lies!" one hissed before open firing.

Drift yelled in pain as he was caught in the shoulder. Shiv dove forward, pulling him away from the cannon fire. The Autobots returned weapon fire.

"Moonracer, accompany Elita, Arcee, and Bumblebee into the cave while the guards are otherwise preoccupied," Optimus said.

The team nodded and began to mobilize, sneaking around the force under the others' cover fire. They entered the cavern but were surprised at what they found.

There were energon cubes, yes, but it seemed they had made another discovery. Synthetic incubation chambers housing Megatron's future Predacon army.

"It can't be…" Moonracer whispered.

Shockwave, noticing the Autobots, moved away from the computer console and began to fire at them. Bumblebee's arm was grazed as he led the femmes behind a metal platform.

Darkstorm winced, having felt his pain as her own. Bumblebee could feel her fear for him and tried to reassure her as best he could.

_I'm fine, 'Storm. We're just dealing with Shockwave. That's all._

_You had better come back to me intact_, she replied.

_That's a promise_, he said before trying to block the bond, not wishing for his sparkmate to feel any more pain.

"Do not allow the Predacons to be harmed," Elita One ordered.

"But, Elita-" Arcee attempted to protest.

"I would not condone the destruction of innocent protoforms, and neither would Optimus," Elita replied seriously. "Moonracer, attempt to secure Shockwave."

As Moonracer readied her weapon, Bumblebee turned to her. _"You still the best sharpshooter on Cybertron?"_

"In the universe, 'Bee," Moonracer smirked before quickly stepping out from behind their hiding place, expertly hitting both of Shockwave's legs, causing the mech to collapse.

* * *

"Lord Megatron," Starscream burst into the bridge of the warship. "The Predacon clones are being taken by the Autobots!"

"Then by all means, go down there and make sure that they are secure-" Megatron began.

"Wait. Allow me to go," Predaking volunteered. "I alone will confront those who would dare harm my brethren."

As Predaking exited through the ground bridge, Megatron smirked.

His plan was working perfectly.

* * *

"I am afraid you are too late, Autobots," Shockwave remarked.

"Too late? You're in no place to go anywhere," Arcee said, her cannon aimed at the Decepticon scientist. "I'd say it's mission accomplished."

The Autobots' attentions were diverted however as they heard a distinct beeping noise… one that every war-weary Cybertronian was all too familiar with.

"A bomb! Autobots, roll out," Elita ordered as she transformed. The others didn't need to be told twice.

Just as they reached the edge of the laboratory, the explosive devices detonated. Fire and debris clouded the air and eerily, screams could be heard. The dying screams of the Predacons.

The Autobots, worried for their comrades, stood at the entrance, trying to see them through the smoke. They were eventually spotted.

But, before any reunions could be held, an energon-curdling roar could be heard. Much to everyone's awe, Predaking transformed and looked towards them, optics burning with rage.

"What have you done to my brethren? What have you done?!" he yelled angrily.

"We're…" Elita vented sadly. "We're sorry but… we couldn't save them."

Predaking's facial plating visible crumbled. "No…" He flexed his claws before roaring once more. "No! Autobots, you shall pay for this day! I shall not rest until I see every single on you terminated for what you did to my kind!"

The Autobots fell backwards as Predaking transformed back into his dragon form and blew fire at them. The Autobots tried to fight back but found that they could not stand against him. His rage and might were far too great.

The larger mechs provided cover fire as the others fled with the wounded through the ground bridge.

By the providence of God, none of the Autobots were offlined but many were severely wounded.

The children looked on in concern as each of them stumbled through, battered and worn.

"Bee! Are you alright?" Raf asked, running towards his guardian.

_"I'm fine, Raf. Nothing a little recharge can't cure,"_ Bumblebee said though, in reality, he felt anything but.

Skye looked at the group before approaching her guardian, more than just concern written on her face. She was afraid. "Dar'sain? Wh . . . what happened?"

"Megatron… He set some sort of trap. He willingly destroyed the other Predacons that Shockwave had created… The first Predacon we encountered watched the explosion and… immediately laid the blame on us. He reacted… violently," Darkstorm wheezed, supporting herself against a wall.

Skye's hand covered her mouth in shock as her gaze shifted from Darkstorm back to the team, gasping at some of the more severe wounds. "Will everyone be alright?"

"With my and Ratchet's help-" Darkstorm began, attempting to walk over to the makeshift medical bay. She barely made it halfway before she clutched her side painfully. Ratchet supported her before turning to Skye.

"With **my** help, everyone should be alright, given time."

"But there is something far more worrisome than our own wounds," Elita began. "Megatron destroyed at least a dozen innocent protoforms today without cause. I cannot help but wonder why."

"Well, I say good riddance," Flareup replied coldly. "It'll be less for us to worry about in the future. Those monsters would only cause us more trouble."

Whether due to the pain or a new sense of courage, Moonracer did not know… but she did know that she had just about had enough. "Will you just shut up?" she yelled. "I know what Shockwave did to you. We all do but this time, you've gone too far. Whether you like it or not, those were your sparklings that just got destroyed and if you aren't affected by that, then you're just as cruel and emotionless as Shockwave!"

Everyone turned and watched as the red femme's walls slowly began to crumble. It was then that Moonracer began to regret her words.

"Flare, I-I'm sorry… I…"

A single tear escaped Flareup's optic before she turned her helm away. And, not caring about her wounds, she fled.

* * *

After Moonracer had finally been repaired, she went outside to try to look for her friend. She was sitting there just outside Unit E's main building, watching the human soldiers drill.

"Flare?" Moonracer asked softly.

Flareup did not move, her facial plating as still as a statue's. Moonracer vented and moved to turn away, thinking that her friend wished for her to leave, but stopped short as she heard Flareup's now hoarse voice.

"I haven't cried since... Firestar was offlined," she whispered.

"I'm really sorry, Flare. I... don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to reopen old wounds about what happened to you... or your sister."

A bitter smile tugged at Flareup's lip components. "Maybe you were right in saying I was just like him... Like Shockwave. I've been a real jerk to you, haven't I?"

Moonracer was about to open her mouth, about to try to condone her friend's actions and reassure her that she perfectly justified in feeling that way, but she chose not to. This was the time for complete and utter honesty between them... just like how it used to be. "Yeah, I-I guess you have been."

Flareup nodded. A few moments of silence passed between them, before Flareup spoke once more. "Those were my sparklings that were terminated, weren't they? Mine and... his, the other Predacon's."

"Yes, they were," Moonracer replied, sitting next to her friend.

"Funny how he was able to show more emotion than me when, in reality, I was supposed to be the most upset... How in the pits of Kaon did I become such a glitch?"

"The war's changed all of us, but I think you most of all. You've gone through something no femme should ever have to experience. How you still stand here today is evidence of how strong you really are," Moonracer half smiled.

"But strength shouldn't give way to tyranny. I've ruined your life and Elita's with how bitter I've become," Flareup chuckled humorlessly. "Pit, I can't even stand the sight of you talking to a mech all because of how broken I am."

"You certainly never were the same after that one battle. When Firestar refused to go with us because Inferno was still out there, I saw how you got. She chose her sparkmate over you and you were upset. But... you're forgiven," Moonracer shook her helm. "And, I doubt that Dreadwing is even the least bit interested in me anyway. Have you seen how he looks at Darkstorm? He never looks at me that way..."

"A kind, talented femme like you?" Flareup smirked. "He'd have to have a faulty processor to pass up on you."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm saying that to stop you from moping," Flareup nudged her friend's shoulder plating playfully. "And... because it's the truth."

"Gee, thanks," Moonracer chuckled.

Flareup smiled, an actual genuine smile. "How did I ever take for granted our friendship, Moon?"

"Cause you turned into a jerk, that's why," Moonracer crossed her arms over her chassis and answered half-jokingly.

Flareup laughed, a hearty, warm contagious laughter. Moonracer soon joined in. And, at that moment, Moonracer knew. Her friend had finally returned to her.

"Moon?"

"Yeah, Flare?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything. You've been through just as much scrap as me and yet you can sit here, cheerful, as if nothing ever happened... I... I wish I was more like you."

"Well, you want to know my secret then?"

Flareup raised an optic ridge. "What?"

"Forgiveness." Flareup's optics widened subtly, the same pain Moonracer saw before present in them.

A silent question passed between them. How can I forgive them? Flareup silently asked. How?

"The reason I'm able to live the way I do is because I forgave. I forgave my sire for what he did to me and now, I feel... freer. Like what happened can't affect me anymore. And.. I've heard the human Primus wants us to do so, too. And, from what I've heard from Optimus and the others, He seems worth trusting."

Flareup lowered her helm, more tears threatening to leave her optics, but she fought them back. Never again.

"And another step to healing, Flare, is not holding your emotions back. You're only going to make your spark fester further," Moonracer smiled softly. "Go on. No one's watching... Just let go."

And, Flareup did. Before the first tear fell, Moonracer had already wrapped her arms around her friend. "It's alright, Flare. I'm here. I'm here."

I can't take this pain anymore, Flareup thought, screaming to anyone who would listen. I've tried so hard to be strong but now... I feel so weak. Please help me to let go. Please... help me to forgive so I can wake up from recharge without feeling so cold and empty inside. Please.

**"And I will. If you place your trust in Me, I shall heal your broken heart,"** a voice answered her.

W-Who is this?

**"I am the one true God, but you may know Me as the human Primus..."**

Flareup paused in her weeping, disbelieving. Was she dreaming?

**"This is no dream, My daughter,"** the voice answered warmly. **"I am real and I shall help you. When you are weak, I am strong. Place your trust in Me and I shall teach you to forgive... Trust in Me and never feel alone again. And, if you believe, I shall heal you."**

I-I... I believe. Just please, help me.

And, as Flareup sat there in her friend's embrace, she couldn't help but feel another presence with them. It was warm and loving and Flareup felt... free. A great blanket of comfort enveloped her spark and her tears began anew.

I trust in you, God. I trust in you... Thank you.

When Flareup's crying had ceased, Moonracer pulled away with a smile. "Feel any better?"

"A lot better... and Moon?" Flareup smiled softly. "The others were right. He is worth trusting... and I for one will fight with His help to not to become like that... ever again."

* * *

Flareup stepped into the main room, Moonracer behind her. The rest of the team glanced at her wearily besides Elita, who had several questions written across her facial plating.

"I... I'm sorry, to all of you, for everything that I have done," Flareup said simply but everyone could hear the genuine conviction in her voice.

"You are forgiven, Flareup," Optimus smile gently.

Flareup nodded before hesitantly making her way over towards the med bay. It seemed Darkstorm, once she was repaired, and Ratchet worked through the night to repair their comrades but even then, many more still required their attention.

"You think I can lend a servo?"

"You have medical training?" Ratchet asked.

"Not necessarily but my sister, Firestar, was part of a search and rescue team during the war. She had some knowledge of basic first-aid and I was able to pick up a bit of it."

"We would greatly appreciate it, but first let me see that you are repaired," Darkstorm smiled. "A medic must be properly functioning before they can repair others."

Flareup offered an awkward smile in return.

"And what did you tell her that procured such a change?" Dreadwing asked the young femme as he watched the exchange.

"I simply pointed her in the right direction," Moonracer smiled. "Only the human Primus and forgiveness can help her."

"A lesson which I am continuing to learn, as well," Dreadwing smiled softly.

* * *

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Predaking," Megatron said with fake pity. "Rest assured, the Autobots will pay for terminating your brethren. This, you are to be certain of."

"I beg of you, Lord Megatron, allow me to go out and meet them. Allow me to finish what I have started!" Predaking growled. "I shall not rest until they are all terminated in recompense for that slaughter."

"And you will terminate them all, but you must be patient. We have no knowledge of the new location of their base so finding them will be nigh impossible unless they deign to show themselves," Megatron replied. "Kindle your anger just a little while longer and I promise you... revenge shall be yours."

And, despite all thoughts screaming at him to feel otherwise, Predaking's spark began to burn. His mind constantly replied the events of that day.

The explosion.

The dying screams of his brethren echoing through the night.

The feel of energon on his fangs and torn metal on his claws as he fought against the evil that was the Autobots.

He clenched his servos.

Oh, they would fall, every single one of them, and their fall will be great. Predaking would make sure of that.

Megatron's focus shifted away from Predaking, his attention more directed to listening to something rather than watching. "Yes, Shockwave?" He listened for a moment longer. "We will depart immediately." He turned to his communications officer. "Soundwave, I require a bridge to Shockwave's coordinates." The 'Con's visor showed a space bridge portal, indicating he was inputting coordinates, and an instant later a bridge appeared before the warlord.

Megatron and Starscream arrived at the cave and were met with a rather unexpected scene. Twisted, mangled metal completely blocked the cavern but it was unlike just any substance. It was difficult to imagine, let alone explain.

"Shockwave, what are we looking at? And why does it resemble chaos?"

The scientist approached his master, his servo motioning to the mess. "I cannot be certain at this point, but preliminary examination suggests it is cybermatter, the basic element of Cybertronian life."

The Decepticon leader examined the scene, still trying to figure out what exactly this meant. "And how did this cybermatter come to be?"

"The only explanation I can offer at this time is the explosion in proximity to the Predacons . . . and an unexpected variable." Shockwave motioned to an area of the scene covered with a green substance. "Synthetic energon."

"This is a most intriguing discovery, but of what practical use is it?"

"I believe the synthetic energon is unstable, but if we can stabilize it, we may be able to use this basic matter to create anything we desire."

"Or repair anything we desire," Megatron mused. A moment later he smirked. "Shockwave, your new assignment shall be to depict how to control the creation of this cybermatter . . . so we may use it to restore our home."

**D/N: Well, there you have it. One of my favorite eps, Evolution, and all the feels that come with it. We do hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. And may you all have an amazing three day weekend and an awesome Martin Luther King, Jr. Day!**

**"For God has not given us a spirit of fear, but of power and of love and of a sound mind" 2 Timothy 1:7**

**To Savvy Orion: Well, thank you for all the compliments, buddy. We tried to make it as good as we possibly could. As for Elita One, duh! She's one of the best canon femmes in Transformers. She should have totally been in Prime. And I'm sorry lol. I thought you were talking about Skids and Mudflap for some weird reason but pit yeah. :D We'd love Brains and Wheelie too. They're pretty cool. We will try to keep up the good work and thank you so much for another lovely and long review!**

**We love each and every one of you and may God bless you all!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Eeeeehehehehhhhh feels, don't ya just love them? And all le drama *laaaa* Plus we can't forget teh action- Evolution did, after all, have one of the best fight scenes of the series :3 Next up: Minus One. And even MORE drama! *evil cackle* Ahhh I think we enjoy embracing our dark sides a bit too much, Dream and I. Ooooor maybe just me :'D anywho! Thanks for putting in the time to give feedback-it's always a nice thing to get on and see teh lovely writings of you lovely peoples :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns Skye Shelsher and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Caliber, Speedway, Air Raid, Jetfire, and Blackout.**

**Theme Song: Scared by Three Days Grace **

Skye examined the wound in the mirror against her wall, running her fingers along the edge. Jack's mother had said she could stop wearing the bulky gauze over it, since she was past the fear of infection. It looked bad, but not as bad as the first day. It was definitely going to scar, though.

She sighed, packing up the supplies and returning them to their hidey-hole, hoping she would never need it again. She closed her eyes and shook her head, a slight smile pulling at her lips once the first aid kit was put away. She'd had a rough time of things the past few years. Losing her leg, losing her prosthetic, now having a new scar? There was bad luck, then there was whatever Skye had.

She looked in the mirror again, lightly biting her nail. Scrap, she thought explaining her relationship would be tough. How would she talk this away? She could of course come up with some crazy story that would be an entertaining deflection, but what was crazier than an alien robot who could transform into a car scratching her out of revenge for scratching his finish?

She turned toward her door, figuring it was about time to join today's brand of crazy.

After a couple steps she heard a strange whirring sound and she almost fell as her prosthetic didn't land where it should've. Skye looked down and saw that it was frozen, partially bent. Scrap. Well, at least the architect was here and not some hospital. She limped to the door, opened it, then quickly limped to the railing and grabbed on before she could fall.

Darkstorm immediately ran over to Skye's position. "Skye! What's wrong?"

Skye tried to bend her knee again to no avail. "Just a little malfunction. I think."

Darkstorm frowned slightly and nodded as she went over to grab some tools. She activated her holoform and immediately set to work. A few moments of tinkering passed before Darkstorm reattached the protective plate around her charge's knee. "There. I think that should do… Try it and see."

Skye bent and straightened it several times before smiling at her guardian. "Much better. Thanks, Dar'sain."

Darkstorm returned the smile. "You are most welcome, Ski'ri."

"Don't worry, Skye. I think you totally rock that prosthetic," Smokescreen grinned, trying to encourage the human girl. "Just like 'Bee owns that voice box Ratchet slapped in his throat."

Once the words escaped his mouth, Darkstorm could feel Bumblebee's anger and despair through the bond. Bumblebee's facial plating lowered and Darkstorm mentally reached out, trying to comfort him.

"U-Umm, I mean everyone understand you just fine," Smokescreen tried to back pedal. "W-Why would you consider getting it fixed now, right?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the rookie. _"I don't consider getting it fixed because it can't be! Ratchet already tried. I'll never get my old voice back again…"_ He stomped away angrily. _"And I guess I'll have to be content with that, right?"_

Darkstorm glared at Smokescreen before running after her sparkmate.

"Whoa," Miko said, watching the exchange, before turning to Raf. "What'd he say?"

"Bee still misses the sound of his own voice, his original voice," Raf answered.

Smokescreen vented. "Man, I… I really messed up again, didn't I?"

Skye winced. "It could've gone smoother. But hopefully he'll be fine, it's just . . . it takes a lot to put what you've lost out of your mind. I still get heartaches when I see volleyball matches."

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset them," Smokescreen said sadly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine but… kid, you haven't known Bumblebee and Darkstorm for as long as I have. You gotta learn to be careful not to do or say anything to either of them without thinking. They're two of the kindest bots I know, but they're fiercely loyal, and protective, of each other. And unless you like the idea of being strapped to Ratchet's operating table, I suggest you apologize," Bulkhead added.

Smokescreen looked at Bulkhead before venting and making his way towards where Darkstorm and Bumblebee were.

* * *

"Bee… I know you are upset. Quite frankly, I am too, but…" Darkstorm vented. "There is nothing that can be done."

Bumblebee was silent for a few moments before he finally answered. _"I know… I just miss it, you know?"_ He chuckled wryly. _"I know it may be hard to believe but I used to be just like Smokescreen. Cocky, so sure of my future, and I had a mouth that got me in trouble more often than not… That's why Megatron ripped out my voice box at Tyger Pax. I couldn't just shut my mouth and refuse to give him his information. No, I had to mock him and because of that… he ripped out my voice box, saying he wanted to make an example out of me… Not a day goes by when I don't wish I could have changed the outcome."_

Darkstorm embraced her scout, spark nearly breaking as she felt his turbulent emotions, feeling them as her own. And when Bumblebee laid his helm against her shoulder plating, she too shared his tears.

"My dear scout, there was nothing you could have done and it most certainly was not your fault. It was Megatron's and Megatron's alone. I know this is hard… but you are not the same mech that you once were. You have a home, a family who loves you… and you have me. Is that not enough?" Darkstorm whispered.

_"Storm, it's more than enough… I just…"_ Bumblebee vented. _"I can't help but feel incomplete."_

"Don't say that. We… We just have to have faith. God loves you and has a wonderful plan for you, for us. Everything will work out in the end. We must have faith that it will," Darkstorm stroked his doorwings soothingly.

Bumblebee shakily exhaled. _"You're right…"_ he weakly smiled. _"Thank you, 'Storm."_

"You would have done the same for me," Darkstorm smiled before gently lifting his helm, kissing him. She silently celebrated as she could feel Bumblebee's spirits soar, reveling in his happiness. She eventually pulled away. "Now, come. Where did the optimistic scout that I adore so much go?"

Bumblebee smiled and held onto one of Darkstorm's servos, still resting on his chassis. _"He's still here."_

Darkstorm beamed before turning as she heard someone approaching. This time it was Bumblebee who silently comforted her as Darkstorm's spark alit with anger at the sight of Smokescreen.

_Calm down, 'Storm. He didn't know any better. There's no need to be angry anymore, alright?_

Darkstorm took a deep breath before nodding. _Very well._

"Bee… I… just wanted to say that I'm sorry for bringing up your voice box like that. It was really insensitive of me. I know you must miss it," Smokescreen began guiltily.

_"It's fine, Smokes,"_ Bumblebee smiled.

Smokescreen smiled hesitantly before turning to Darkstorm. "And I'm sorry for upsetting you, Darkstorm. I know how protective you are of 'Bee."

"You are lucky Skye cares for you," Darkstorm chuckled. "But you are forgiven."

"So… you won't strap me to Ratchet's operating table?"

Darkstorm seemed a bit taken aback by the comment. "Who in the Allspark told you I would do that?"

"Er… No one."

She crossed her arms over her chassis and raised an optic ridge. "It was Bulkhead, wasn't it?"

Smokescreen's twitching doorwings only reaffirmed her suspicions. "Bulkhead! She found out!" he yelled before running back to the others.

Darkstorm spark warmed as she heard Bumblebee's contagious laughter. "As if I would ever do that… to Smokescreen," she scoffed. "... Now."

_"Like you haven't thought about it,"_ Bumblebee smirked.

"Hmm, I hold him down and you punch?" Darkstorm grinned.

_"Ah, in a perfect world…"_

Darkstorm laughed. Oh, she had the most beautiful laugh, Bumblebee thought.

_I heard that_, she turned towards him with a smirk.

_Maybe you were supposed to_, he silently replied.

Darkstorm grinned, her cooling fans activating subtly, and held onto Bumblebee's servo._ Flattery will get you nowhere._

_It got me you, didn't it?_

_What can I say? You grew on me,_ she replied as she leaned her helm against his shoulder plating. _Now come on. We should head back before our charges become too worried._

_Sounds like a plan,_ he smiled before kissing her buccal plating.

* * *

"Predaking, we shall soon execute our strike against the Autobots and punish them for the massacre of your kind," Megatron addressed his follower.

"While I fully intend on exacting my revenge, Project Predacon would have only yielded a squadron, not an army," Predaking began, trying to fight his turbulent emotions.

"I see," Megatron stated.

"My liege, if you truly wish to restore our home world, then I have every faith that you will resurrect the entirety of the Predacon race from the remains which lie there so that I may lead them against any and all of our shared enemies," Predaking proposed.

**"Megatron cannot give the dead true life, only I can do that. He has been lying to you, Predaking,"** a voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Predaking brushed it aside, not paying it any mind. Megatron would not dare lie to him. He would see his race restored and the Autobots vanquished and that was certain.

"I shall see what can be done," Megatron replied slowly, masking an internal fear that crawled into his spark. He would never let that happen and risk being dethroned by the beast. Never.

Later, Megatron travelled down to Shockwave's laboratory. The mech was still recovering from his wounds at the hands of the Autobots, having barely escaped the explosion through the aide of a ground bridge provided by Soundwave. Still, he knew he could not rest. There was still much work to be done.

"The damage to the Omega Lock was quite severe. I urge the selective use of Earth technology for retrofitting its systems would be far easier than building it from scratch," Shockwave advised.

"Then do provide Starscream with your wish list," Megatron smirked before turning to his Second in Command. "Since Shockwave must see to the stabilization of our cybermatter, you will be in charge of acquisitions."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," Starscream bowed as Megatron walked past, but shot a glare at Shockwave once he was out of sight.

He would find a way to win back Megatron's favor and then that one-opticed wretch will be the errand boy.

* * *

"Prime, we have trouble brewing!" Agent Fowler yelled as he ran out of his office. "The 'Cons staged a smash and grab at the Los Alamos nuclear power plant late last night and made off with twenty tons of control rods."

Optimus took on a solemn expression. "What are the Decepticons attempting to build?" he mused to himself.

"Nothing good, that's for sure," Flareup crossed her arms over her chassis.

Meanwhile, back at the Nemesis, Shockwave was informing Megatron of a new discovery.

"Lord Megatron, I have determined that the synthetic energon provided by Knock Out is the source of the cybermatter's instability, simply because the formula for the substance is incomplete."

"Then make all haste and complete it. I require not only enough cybermatter to rebuild one planet… but to remake another. For I have realized that Cybertron and Earth are forever linked. To rule only one would be to rule neither," Megatron said before moving to exit the room. "Make sure I am not disappointed, Shockwave." He then exited the laboratory.

* * *

"Prime, it's 'Cons again. In progress this time," Agent Fowler reported.

"Coordinates received, Agent Fowler," Ratchet replied before activating the ground bridge.

The Autobots said goodbye to their human friends before entering the ground bridge, the more wounded that still needed recuperation staying behind. When the Autobots entered the battlefield, they found whatever Insecticons Megatron still had and Soundwave making off with several pieces of equipment from yet another human nuclear facility.

The grounders moved to apprehend the Insecticons whilst the Seekers took to the skies, trying to apprehend Soundwave before he could remotely activate a ground bridge.

It seemed to be too late for that. As Dreadwing pursued Soundwave, he had already activated the ground bridge. Luckily, not many Insecticons were able to get through thanks to the soldiers on the ground.

Meanwhile, Darkstorm and Skybreak dodged cannon fire from Lazerbeak as his master was otherwise preoccupied. Skybreak returned fire.

Dreadwing too attacked his quarry. The two performed several complex aerial maneuvers before it seemed the larger Seeker gained the upper hand. A blast from one of Dreadwing's cannons ravaged Soundwave's wing. Smoke and a small fire escaped from the wound as the Seeker plummeted towards the ground.

Lazerbeak, seeing Soundwave down, increased its speed, outmaneuvering Darkstorm and Skybreak.

Once the Soundwave crashed on the desert floor, Dreadwing descended. And, seeing as their pursuer escaped, Darkstorm and Skybreak too descended.

When the others approached, Soundwave weakly tried to get up, sparks encompassing his damaged frame. He shuddered before finally collapsing. Darkstorm could tell that the damage was severe, but not too severe. The Seeker would live, given the proper repairs.

She turned to Optimus, a hidden question in her optics. Optimus nodded slightly before comming the base. "Ratchet, reopen the groundbridge but make sure that the humans are kept at a safe distance. We will be returning with a Decepticon prisoner."

Ratchet tried to caution the children to stay away but, despite his warning, they curiously huddled near the ground bridge to see who exactly the Autobots had captured.

They found their answer when Soundwave was carried in and was laid on a medical berth. Darkstorm and Ratchet set to work on carrying whatever mechs that were still in the med bay to a safer location. After that was done, they restrained their prisoner before they began repairing him.

"Dude!" Miko exclaimed, moving to get closer to the unconscious Decepticon. "You guys captured Soundwave?!"

"Miko, stay back," Jack held her back.

"Listen to Jack, Miko," Bulkhead added. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt in case things go south."

Miko grumbled but eventually complied, choosing instead to snap some pictures of the 'Con on her cell phone.

"And that's…?" Skye asked Smokescreen.

"Soundwave, Communications Officer and Third in Command of the Decepticons. Not a mech to mess with," Smokescreen replied.

"H-How did you guys manage to capture him then?" Raf asked tentatively.

_"Dreadwing. It seemed he had a lucky aim because next thing we knew, Soundwave was taking an emergency crash-landing,"_ Bumblebee explained. Raf translated what he said to the other humans.

"Whoa, that's super cool, Dreads," Miko grinned at the solemn Seeker.

"I take no pride in my actions today. I simply did what I ought in order to end this war," Dreadwing replied.

"Still, your aim ain't too bad," Moonracer grinned. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be as good as me."

"I sincerely doubt I could ever match your skill," Dreadwing's lip plating tugged upwards in a smile.

Moonracer's grin widened and her cooling fans activated. "Well… it takes practice. That's all."

After the repairs on the Decepticon were finished, he awakened several hours later. He seemed to gaze around the room though it was hard to tell due to his visor which disguised his facial plating. His helm tilted downwards and to the side as if expecting his bonds before he tugged on them. When they would not budge, he began to tug more frantically. Darkstorm pitied him. She never personally knew Soundwave but she felt that he was not as emotionless as everyone claimed. And she could feel that he was afraid.

"Because we had the foresight to shield our new base, our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the Decepticon warship," Ratchet said.

"Nor will they, in turn, be able to pinpoint his location," Optimus turned to Ratchet and replied solemnly.

"Looks like we have all the time in the world to make Mr. Personality spill everything he knows," Wheeljack smirked.

"A 'Con surveillance chief must know a lot, right?" Jack asked the others.

"But Soundwave doesn't speak… does he?" Miko countered.

"I'm not sure he even has a face," Raf said.

"On the contrary," Darkstorm spoke up. "Soundwave has both a face and a voice, though both were badly damaged when he was still in Kaon's gladiatorial pits." Soundwave slowly turned his visored helm towards her. Darkstorm could have sworn she saw two crimson optics glaring at her from underneath the black plate.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Flareup cracked her knuckles. "Let's make the slagger talk already."

Elita One gave her a disapproving look. "It is not the Autobot way to torture needlessly. We resort to violence only when necessary, and especially not in front of children." She gestured towards the humans.

"Elita is right. Autobot interrogations always start off with respectful questioning. We do not harm others unless given no other choice, Flareup," Optimus said.

"But even after all he has done-?" Flareup protested.

"Flareup, it is not the Autobot way," Elita replied, her tone serious and commanding. Flareup's optics flared and she looked about to retort something but decided against it. She vented and nodded her helm compliantly.

"Yes, Optimus, Elita. I understand."

"Then let us proceed," Optimus said before turning to their prisoner. "Soundwave, why is Megatron stealing human technology? What is he attempting to build?"

Defiantly, Soundwave played Optimus' voice back to him, several techno beats mixed into the recording. He seemed to be mocking the Prime despite his current state.

"Whoa, Optimus Prime the remix," Miko said.

A smiley face icon then appeared on Soundwave's visor, a recording of the troll face song wafting through the base.

"Oh, yeah?" Bulkhead activated his wrecking ball. "Why don't I wipe that smile right off his face?"

Optimus exhaled sharply before straightening himself. "Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. For the sake of the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build… before we are forced to use less civil methods of interrogation."

Everyone covered their ears and audio receptors however as Soundwave released a high frequency recording, so high a frequency that it caused severe pain to the listener.

The recording finally ceased.

"Scrap this!" Ratchet snarled. "Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian inside or out. So I strongly suggest opening him up so we can have direct access to the information stored on his drives." The Vehicons and miners in attendance took on a pained expression, bad memories of their life on the Nemesis ravaging their processors.

"No!" Everyone turned to Darkstorm, some surprised at her outburst and others thankful. "What you are suggesting is dissection, pure and simple. You would be no better than Knock Out if you dared to perform such a procedure." Bumblebee tried to comfort her through the bond but Darkstorm could feel that he was for Ratchet's decision, and it only angered her further.

"I'm with 'Storm here," Moonracer hesitantly spoke up. "I mean, I know he's a 'Con but… doesn't that seem a bit much? There has to be another way."

"It would not be… honorable," Dreadwing added.

"And count me in too," Drift said. "I believe I speak for all Vehicons and miners when I say that an Autobot should never resort to such an action."

"But, we have tried everything," Optimus said. "It is clear that Soundwave will not willingly give us any information. And, for the sake of our human allies, something must be done."

"I told you we should have just beat the slag out of him," Flareup muttered. "Would've been a lot easier, and less painful, for us."

Everyone's attentions were diverted however as several metallic noises resounded from Soundwave. Lines of Cybertronian glyphs flickered across his visor.

"Oh, no," Arcee said.

"Well, look who finally decided to cooperate," Skybreak smirked.

"No, he is erasing data!" Ratchet's optics widened and he immediately ran over to the prisoner, trying to induce stasis so as to prevent further loss of data.

He arrived too late. When he finally had the syringe in hand, all of the Cybertronian glyphs had disappeared from Soundwave's visor. A haunting, metallic voice echoed through the base. "Soundwave: superior. Autobots: inferior." Soundwave's true voice.

Wide optics and eyes could be seen across the entire base. A few more metallic noises were heard coming from the Decepticon before his visor slowly turned black once more. Soundwave's helm fell and all tension was released from his frame.

"I-Is he-?" Moonracer asked tentatively.

Darkstorm checked his vitals and vented. "No. He is online, but he forced himself into stasis."

"So, what are we going to do with him now?" Smokescreen asked.

Optimus too vented. The leader of the Autobots seemed… weary. "We wait." He turned to return to his quarters. "Darkstorm, Ratchet, alert me if there is any change in his condition." He walked down the hallway.

Elita One's brow furrowed in concern and she followed after her sparkmate.

Meanwhile, Darkstorm turned to Ratchet. "Would you have truly cut him open in order to get access to his drives?" she whispered.

"Darkstorm," Ratchet vented. "Don't look at me that way. I only suggested it because we had no other choice! We had the opportunity to find out Megatron's plan. Why shouldn't we have taken it?"

_'Storm, maybe Ratch is right. We would only be doing it to protect the humans,_ Bumblebee tried to explain through the bond. He winced slightly, still feeling her hurt and anger.

_Don't you think I want to protect the humans as much as you? But that would not have been the way. I would not allow the Autobots to stoop so low as to follow Knock Out's practices,_ Darkstorm defiantly replied. She frowned slightly however as she felt her scout's sadness.

_You think we were worse than Knock Out? For suggesting that?_

_My beloved scout… I have had enough of torture. I have seen enough of that for more than one lifetime. Do not ask me to go through it again_. When Bumblebee's sorrow did not ease, Darkstorm attempted to comfort him. _Forgive me for my outburst… I did not mean to upset you._

Bumblebee eventually sent his forgiveness and love back. _I know… and I'm sorry, too. I know how touchy the subject is for you… and for your friends._

_Well, Soundwave is still under our care. Perhaps, we can talk with him again when he awakens._ Bumblebee nodded and Darkstorm smiled slightly in return.

Skye studied the 'Con from her spot on the platform, chin in her hand and elbow on the rail. She certainly didn't hold the same distaste for him as she did Starscream or Knock Out-she'd never even seen him before, let alone interacted-but is sounded like he was fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Which meant that he stood with every decision or action that brought harm or danger upon Skye and any other humans.

At the same time, she saw Darkstorm's point. Knock Out had taken revenge, however minor, upon Skye, and it would be a grim reminder for the rest of her life, physically as well as emotionally. While this situation wasn't exactly the same, it was certainly enough to bring such issues into the light. At what point could they neglect their morals for the "greater good"? And how many tyrants had fallen from grace in such pursuits?

She sighed, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. This was all getting so complicated so fast. The events leading up to this didn't help the team's clarity, either.

* * *

"I have finally found a device on this world that can provide enough raw power to rebuild the Omega Lock. A particle collider," Shockwave informed Megatron.

"Excellent, Shockwave," the warlord praised.

"However, the successful completion of the Synthetic Energon formula is proving more difficult than I previously anticipated," Shockwave added. Starscream did not even try to conceal his triumphant smirk.

"Knock Out found this from the Autobot medic, did he not?" Megatron questioned.

"That is my understanding."

"Then the very means to completing the formula lies in recruiting that medic."

"Kidnapping the one Autobot who hardly ever leaves their base," Starscream scoffed. "A base we cannot even find."

Megatron turned to face his Second in Command. "You forget that we currently have an agent inside their base."

"Lazerbeak can reconnect to him, and possibly reestablish communications," Shockwave suggested.

"That would still only work if we knew the location of their base," Starscream added, still skeptical and still trying to outdo his nemesis.

"It… is my understanding that Soundwave kept surveillance of more than just the human children."

* * *

"Prime, these recent 'Con heists have had General Bryce breathing down my neck. So, I'm going back to the barbeque for another grilling," Agent Fowler commed the base.

"Understood, Agent Fowler. And, rest assured, if our prisoner should return online, we will resume our interrogation," Optimus replied.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll try to get back to the base as soon as possible," Agent Fowler replied before terminated the comm link.

Darkstorm and a few others frowned in disapproval but said nothing. Optimus did say interrogation. Perhaps, he would let her speak to Soundwave, she thought. She could attempt to get through to him, without any threats of dissections or torture.

She prayed however that he would cooperate. If not… she was afraid she would not be able to stop the others. True, she wanted to protect them, the humans especially, but she feared what would happen if she should fail.

* * *

Predaking walked onto the main bridge of the Nemesis proudly. "You summoned me?"

"I require your services, since we anticipate an Autobot presence at our next event," Megatron replied, choosing his words carefully.

"I welcome any opportunity to face those murderers again, warrior to warrior," Predaking said.

"But I would advise caution. I lost a great supporter today and the Autobots continue to gain power. Do not fail me… or yourself."

"I would rather be terminated than ever fail in my quest for revenge, Lord Megatron."

* * *

Agent Fowler commed the base as he made his way back to it. It was late at night and only Skye and the Autobots remained inside, as well as Soundwave who was fastened tightly to the berth with stasis cuffs.

"I'm on my way but, Prime, I just got word that some 'Cons broke into the Solaris Particle Project at the South Pole."

"Understood. Autobots, prepare to roll out," Optimus ordered before turning to Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Dreadwing, and Ultra Magnus. "You four shall stay behind with Ratchet and guard Soundwave until we return."

"Will do, Optimus," Smokescreen grinned and saluted.

Optimus smiled slightly before entering the ground bridge.

"Try to take care of the boys while I am gone, will you?" Darkstorm smiled at Skye.

She returned the gesture. "I'll try, but you know the trouble they can get into."

Darkstorm shook her helm amusedly, Smokescreen especially coming into mind. "All too well," she muttered before she too exited through the ground bridge.

Soon the entire team had left besides those that were ordered to stay behind.

"Can we put a tarp over him or something? He's creeping me out," Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah. It's like he's watching…" Smokescreen said as he swayed back and forth, staring intently at Soundwave's visor. "Everywhere you go."

"Can we focus less on what Soundwave can or cannot see and more on what he did not tell? For example, why would Megatron want a device that can produce enough energy to create a black hole?" Ratchet replied irritatedly.

"Even if he's a warlord, what good would it do Megatron to destroy the known universe?" Skye looked at the medic, shrugging as she did so. "It wouldn't do him any good to destroy himself in the process."

"Yes, but something tells me Megatron would rather build than destroy in this case," Ultra Magnus said.

"And, there is only one thing he would be interested in rebuilding. The energy could possibly be used to rebuild the Omega Lock," Dreadwing added.

"The Omega Lock? Makes sense. But Optimus stopped him once, he can do it again," Smokescreen said. "Right?"

"But… if it means another chance to restore our home, why should we not let him?" Ratchet replied slowly.

"Ratch, you saw what he tried to do last time. Once our home was restored, he'd only attempt to cyberform Earth, killing any organic life. I for one wouldn't want that to happen even if it meant not seeing Cybertron again," Bulkhead said.

"Of course… Still, I cannot help but want to see Cybertron restored to its former glory."

"I would too if I was in your shoes," Skye said sympathetically.

"Well, Earth isn't that bad," Smokescreen grinned. "I mean, Cybertron was our home but if it's to protect the humans… and you, I'd say its worth it."

Skye's cheeks reddened slightly. "W-Well…" Skye welcomed the interruption when Agent Fowler finally arrived at the base.

He looked worn out from the meeting but otherwise, fine. He held a file in his hand and was about to enter his office before…

Something entered the base with him.

Lazerbeak open fired at the Autobots. Smokescreen moved to shield the humans as the others attempted to shoot down the enemy. Dreadwing hit his target and clipped off a part of his wing but no more than that. Lazerbeak's flight pattern was too erratic for anyone to take it down.

Lazerbeak shot at Soundwave's bonds and they eventually deactivated. It swooped downward and landed snugly on Soundwave's chassis before the mech awakened.

Hearing the commotion, several human soldiers and miners came out of their buildings and began to aide in the battle. They were surprised at how much strength the thin, lanky mech truly held. He downed foe after foe like a true gladiator of Kaon. All around Skye echoed the sounds of ripping metal and screams of pain.

Skye watched the fight with fearful eyes. She wished to help but knew it would be futile. What chance would she stand if all the others fell at his servo?

When his enemies were either unconscious, offline, or too wounded to stand against him, Soundwave approached the Autobot medic, who was lying unconscious on the ground. He roughly grabbed his neck cables and dragged him through an awaiting ground bridge.

"No!" Skye yelled, running towards the ground bridge but arrived too late. It had already closed.

It was then that she had time to glance around her. Blood and energon stained the floor where the battle had taken place and the fallen were littered everywhere. Tears welled up in her eyes as she beheld them. She ran over to Smokescreen and felt for his pulse just like she had seen Darkstorm do.

She shakily sighed. At least he was alive…

But the others. She trembled as she ran a hand through her hair and ran for the base's computer. She was unfamiliar with the technology but she had seen Ratchet work it plenty of times to know how to contact the others.

"Yes, Ratchet? Has Soundwave-?" Optimus asked, thinking it was his senior medical officer. He stopped short however and his optics widened as he heard Skye's hysterical sobbing voice on the other end.

"Skye?" Darkstorm's spark hammered and Bumblebee felt her fear as his own. "Skye?! What happened?"

"P-Please! You have to come back!" was her desperate cry.

"Skye, you must calm down. Activate the ground bridge and we shall return," Optimus said calmly, though he too feared for the human femme. All thoughts of their failed mission immediately left everyone's processors as they pondered what could have possibly happened to cause such a response from Darkstorm's charge.

Skye managed to calm herself to shakily type in the others' location once Optimus provided it. She carefully climbed onto the large lever that operated the ground bridge and pushed it with all the strength she could muster. Thankfully, it went all the way down and the ground bridge was activated.

The others ran through as quickly as they could and gazed in horror at what they found. Darkstorm felt as if she would purge… It was the scene of her darkest nightmares and it had come to the Autobot base. Still, she pushed those thoughts aside and ran towards her charge.

She picked Skye up in her servo and cradled her to her chassis as her charge's tears began anew. "Oh, Skye… Thank God you are unharmed," she said tearfully, her own optics threatening to spill over with coolant.

Flareup watched as Moonracer ran towards a badly wounded Dreadwing, coolant freely dripping down her facial plating. Flareup followed her. "Dreadwing!" Moonracer knelt next to him. "Please… You have to be okay. Please… Please be okay."

Flareup frowned and placed a servo on her friend's shoulder plating. "He's alive, Flare. Just badly wounded. There's no need to cry… Darkstorm'll take care of him."

"I… concur. I will… survive," Dreadwing weakly said. "Please, do not weep… I would… have you smile…"

This did nothing to ease Moonracer's cries as she laid her helm against his spark chamber. "Please… Please… Don't you dare leave me."

"I… would never dream of it," Dreadwing weakly placed an arm around Moonracer's frame.

Drift, Shiv, and Jolt knelt next to a downed miner who looked like he was on the brink of death. His optics were blurry and a huge gaping hole marred his chassis. The miner glanced up at them weakly.

"What the pit happened here?" Jolt asked him.

"So-Soundwave…" was his barely intelligible reply. He wheezed and spasmed, coughing out energon that had pooled inside his mouth.

"Be at peace, my brother," Drift said gently as he held onto the miner's servo. "It's all over now."

"Y-You're right… It's… a-a-all over f-fo-for me," he rasped. "And… I-I'm scared. I-I never wa-wanted it… to e-end like this."

"There's no need tah be scared," Shiv whispered. "If ya trust in God, you'll be going tah heaven… where He'll be waiting for ya. No more pain or cryin'... It ain't so bad."

A weak smile tugged on the miner's lips. "N-No more pa-pain…" He spasmed once more as more energon spilled from his mouth, his optics growing ever more dim.

"Say hello to Him for us," Drift softly said. One more weak smile graced the miner's facial plating before his optics turned dark. He slumped downwards, all tension leaving his body.

He had offlined.

"I thought we had a deal, Prime!" Blackout turned on Optimus angrily. "The miners are not warrior class. They should have been far away from here. Don't you think they have endured enough?!"

Blackout's anger was only quelled when Caliber stated why exactly they were there. "I talked to one of the miners, Will I believe his name was. He said that he and his company willingly helped the humans and our allies… It was not yours or Optimus' choice to make," he said solemnly.

Blackout vented shakily and clenched his servos into fists. "They still should not have been here… They had no training. They could have never won."

Optimus surveyed the scene sadly before turning to the others. "This tragedy is my fault and mine alone. I should never have brought Soundwave here, even in hopes of discovering Megatron's plan." To everyone's astonishment, Optimus' lips trembled and he seemed to crumble only to force himself to straighten. "There will be time later, to mourn. If Soundwave was able to escape… and one of us taken, then the Decepticons know the location of our base. We shall evacuate to another location… and then grieve for this fateful cycle."

"Please." Skye's voice was hoarse but somehow retained its volume. "Not again. Don't say we have to split up again." She looked at an unconscious Smokescreen. "I'm not sure I can take it a second time."

"Shh," Darkstorm whispered, embracing her charge with a servo. "That won't happen… Not again. We simply need to move, but we will do so together." She hesitantly placed her charge on the ground before turning to the others. "Now, let us hurry. The others are in dire need of medical attention…"

**D/N: I know, I know. You're probably thinking that Minus One was a pretty dramatic episode on its own but this… takes the cake. You're absolutely right xD Stuff gets real in our fanfic, bro.**

**However, I do admit it was rough writing it at some parts. Especially that poor miner dying. But, he is in the Lord's hands and that is something to celebrate. And poor Skye… She saw gnarly stuff because of the war before but this may have just tipped her traumatic scale. But, Soundwave is Third in Command of the Decepticons for a reason and he survived the gladiatorial pits of Kaon for a reason. I figured that this would be a more realistic take of what would happen if Soundwave was taken prisoner and escaped. Sorry if it was too hard core, however. ^^"**

**But, anywho, we hope you enjoyed this intensely dramatic and feely chapter and we humbly ask that you would give us feedback. A big thank you to all of you who had previously reviewed and for all of your guys' support. We really appreciate it. You are partially what inspires us to write. That and our own personal enjoyment and, of course, God.**

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter)**

**I know the troubles you are facing. Come to Me with confidence, because you are My beloved child. Then I will give you mercy for your failures and grace to overcome in your time of need.**

**"So let us boldly approach the throne of grace. Then we will receive mercy. We will find grace to help us when we need it" Hebrews 4:16**

**To Savvy Orion: Aw, thanks. xD We're glad that you liked the section on Flareup and Wheelie?! :D Hey there. Nice to finally see you. 'S an honor… even if you are kinda stuck in a purse lol. And you like Linkin Park and Imagine Dragons, too? Dang. We will get along just fine, you and me. As for them being sparkmates, no. Predaking and Flareup may have had children but they never bonded. The only reason they had children because Shockwave used both of their reproductive cells to create more Predacons in his lab. It's nice to see that, too! As for Minus One… well, here it is. We do hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the long, totally amazing reviews. They always make our day. And you're thinking of getting your own account? Awesomes! I'd be interested to see what fics you'd write. And if you ever need any help or advice, Blondie and I are more than happy to help.**

**To Savvy Orion (From The True Meaning of Freedom): That's how we were created, as equals, as brothers and sisters in Christ. Sad to say we haven't exactly been upholding that but… There is hope. One day Christ will return and things will be perfect under His reign. There will be no more oppression because He will be and is the perfect King. And lol, I totally know. He sees the room after everyone is finished and probably freaks xD Well, on the inside.**

**May everyone have a fabulous weekend and may God bless each and every single one of you! We love you.**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Gyaaaa. Feels. And dramaaaaa. Now this, unfortunately for those involved, is more like what war is. They don't show the darker side in the show-they cater to an audience of kiddos, after all-but I was glad we can explore it here. Though, Skye may just be a nervous wreck after all this :'D oopsie. Hope we didn't overload you guys with this level of feel-killing ;n; is it sad that a certain pleasure was to be derived from writing it?**

**In any case, hope you have a great weekend (if great with dead feels) and we look forward to next time *laaaa***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns Skye Shelsher and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Caliber, Speedway, Air Raid, Jetfire, and Blackout.**

**Theme Song: Ode to the Fallen by Adrian von Ziegler**

And grieve the Autobots did after everyone was repaired. By God's grace, they were fortunate enough to evacuate the human military base into another isolated one nearby in the mountains. As predicted, the Nemesis laid waste to the Autobot base, the Decepticons thinking that the Autobots and their allies were still there.

It was a day of rejoicing for the Decepticons as opposed to the melancholic atmosphere that now haunted their enemy.

Several large mounds of earth marked where the fallen miners now rested. A separate ceremony had already been made for the Autobots' human allies that had fallen in battle. However, whatever humans that were part of the battle and were still alive insisted on attending the Cybertronian burial ceremony, as well.

It cheered Optimus' spark a little to see the shared connection the human military had had with the miners. They had willingly fought together for the greater good, despite his grievous mistake, and now stood together to comfort one another.

Darkstorm knelt next to the miner's graves, helm bowed. She whispered a prayer before placing a large bundle of roses next to them. A few stray tears escaped her optics as she stared at the lonely mounds of earth. Bumblebee wrapped her in his arms and she hid her helm against his shoulder plating, wishing that this was only but a dream but knowing the cold, harsh reality.

The human children, having been informed of the situation, too attended the small ceremony. Even Miko, who would normally crack jokes to lighten the mood, was as quiet as a mouse.

Optimus vented wearily before moving to the front of the large group. Never before had the Autobots seen such pain splayed across his features but still, their leader remained strong. His form showed no signs of weakness even though his optics told a completely different story.

"We come here today to honor those who were offlined at the hand of our enemy... An enemy that I allowed to come to that base." Optimus fought to restrain himself, his violent emotions threatening to spring forth.

_Orion, this was not your doing. No one else blames you for what happened. Soundwave was responsible for that slaughter, not you,_ Elita One tried to soothe her sparkmate.

_That still does not excuse my actions, Ariel. I am their leader... I should have known better._

Elita's spark ached as she felt his sorrow and tried to send her comfort and love._ No one is perfect, not even you. You were only trying to save the natives of this planet. Please... do not allow yourself to wallow in guilt. It is not your fault,_ she insisted.

_I wish I could believe that, dearest Ariel._

"They entered the battle courageously, despite the fact that they were not warrior class and had no proper training. They willingly gave their lives for not only our cause but for the freedom and safety of all life on this planet. For that, we owe them our eternal thanks. They shall always be remembered for their sacrifices..."

Optimus took a deep breath before continuing. "In 2 Corinthians 5:6-8 it says, 'So we are always of good courage. We know that while we are at home in the body we are away from the Lord, for we walk by faith, not by sight. Yes, we are of good courage, and we would rather be away from the body and at home with the Lord.' If they called upon Him, we should have faith that they are safe and content, away from this war. They are with God and in a far better place than this... And in 1 Corinthians 15: 54-57, it says, 'When the perishable puts on the imperishable, and the mortal puts on immortality, then shall come to pass the saying that is written: Death is swallowed up in victory. O death, where is your victory? O death, where is your sting?... But thanks be to God, who gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ."

The Autobot leader vented deeply. "Let us continue to hold that hope in our sparks... for we shall see them again. And let us also have the confidence that their deaths and those of the humans will not have been in vain." He bowed his helm before walking back to his place in the crowd.

A long solemn silence ensued before a human military officer walked towards the front of the crowd. He was young, perhaps in his mid-twenties or early thirties, with clean cut black hair and an intelligent gaze. He cleared his throat before beginning. Even though he ten times as small as the Cybertronians in attendance, his voice rang out loud and clear even without the use of microphone.

"Today, not only did ten good Cybertronians die but ten of my men died, too." Colonel Lennox chuckled slightly, "Funny, how I used to dread the idea of waking up and worrying about my own men. I'd worry if an accident would happen, whether they'd get stepped on, or if my life would turn into a cheesy remake of War of the Worlds... But, as I got to know them, I realized that you and I aren't all that different. Some of those... mechs?" He looked to Special Agent Fowler for approval. Receiving a slight smile and nod, he continued. "Even chose names for themselves that were human. A great honor, in my eyes…"

He paused before continuing. "Brandon would sneak into my office and watch Tom and Jerry when he thought everyone's backs were turned. Daybreak was best known for his killer 'yo mama' jokes and he told them all the time, even when it wasn't the best time for them," Lennox chuckled slightly at the memory. A few of the other officers did the same.

"Danny would always strike up a conversation with you and he always ready to listen to my men and give advice. And Jagger... well, he was Jagger. If he hadn't listened to me, he'd have gotten into a lot more trouble than he was worth. But he sure brought the life to any party... J-Lo was fearless though everyone knew his weakness was just a simple bird. Maybe some traumatic memory of an aerial attack that just stuck...

"Mixmaster loved music, if you didn't guess by the name, and he could always be seen humming or blaring the latest popular song... Mikey could play a mean game of b-ball given the chance... Trevor was caught several times for sneaking into the kitchen for any source of sugar or caffeine. Needless to say, he was impossible to live with afterwards." This time more people chuckled.

"And Leo was most famous for his infamous prank on General Bryce himself. Yup, that's right. He was the mech behind the 'I thought it was a good idea to dump neon rave paint over him and then post photos of it on Facebook' scheme. I've never seen my soldiers laugh so hard in their entire lives." Not only did more people chuckle, but some even dared to laugh. Even Optimus' lips tugged upwards in a slight smile.

"By the way, those pictures are still on Facebook to this day. Seriously, look them up. They're still there," Lennox smirked before laughing. "I'd be lying if I said the good general didn't deserve it."

He soon continued. "And, finally, there's the one and only Ethan. He was quiet, compared to the others, but was also willing to lend a helping... er, servo. And boy, did he have the magic touch for art. Apparently, during his free time in the mines he'd draw on the walls of the cave or the dirt. When we gave him some paint and paper, well see for yourself." A soldier handed him a large piece of paper, clearly meant for a Cybertronian. With the help of several men, the sketch was laid out.

It was magnificent. It was a painting of an Earth forest with several animals and birds. The sky overhead glistened brightly with hardly a cloud. And the miner himself could be seen in the painting, without his mask. He was sitting next to a large tree, staring up into the sky with outstretched arms.

"He... called this piece 'Hope'," Colonel Lennox said. "He said that he hoped that he could start anew, here on Earth... away from Megatron or long work days... or nights filled with fear that he would be the next to be made an example of. Maybe one day, when the world is free to know of you guys, it can be put into a museum, where everyone can enjoy it."

"I'm sure he would like that," a miner friend of Ethan's, Tony, smiled and nodded.

Colonel Lennox returned the gesture. "But anyway, what I wanted to come up here and say is that my men don't regret helping yours. They might have been apart from the military action but they were seen as part of the family here... They were our friends, our brothers, and they will be missed. It's comforting though... to know that they're up there" He pointed upwards. "With the humans who had died."

"And I say, we make sure that their work is finished. I was informed that the Decepticon known as Soundwave was brought there on the grounds of interrogation. Optimus Prime wanted to find out what the Decepticons were planning for both them and us. I'd have done the same thing in Optimus' shoes." Optimus stared, almost disbelievingly, at the human colonel. "He did everything he could and still is doing everything to make sure that our home is safe, that our people are safe. He even denied the chance of seeing his own home, Cybertron, restored in order to protect us. We owe him our gratitude. Thank you, Optimus."

To his team's surprise, a tear escaped from the Autobot leader's optic. Elita One held onto his servo reassuringly. Overcome with emotion, he simply nodded his helm in his own way of thanks.

"And I'd also like to say that I look forward to serving alongside the Autobots in order to end this, once and for all. Sure, General Bryce and all those higher-ups at the Pentagon can dictate our communications with each other but I for one know which side I'm choosing. I believe I speak for every soldier here when I say that we are happy to help you in any way we possibly can."

Optimus finally gained the strength to speak. "Thank you, Colonel Lennox. You honor us with your words."

"Anytime, big guy," Colonel Lennox smiled. "Now, I think that's it. I'd better step down before the girls get too impatient. I'd like to give a big shout out to Moonracer, Skye Shelsher, and Miko Nakadai who've agreed to perform a Cybertronian burial song, but in English for all us humans. Give it up for them! Show them some love!" He grinned and began to applaud the femmes who all blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Thank you, everyone," Skye took a deep breath before gesturing to the graves. "This is for them."

Soft strains of the violin and electric guitar enveloped those in the audience before Skye hesitantly sang. "Go, my sparkmate. Go, my sparkling. Go, my brother. Go, my sister. Go into the light. Let your spark remain vigilant as it awaits mine, until we are united, until all are one. I will stay here, carrying on, carrying on for us both. And, I will wait. Yes, I will be vigilant and wait, until the day my frame is broken and I arrive in the Well. Until then, let your spark remain vigilant as it awaits mine, until we are united, until all are one."

After the song was finished, the three femmes bowed as the audience applauded.

"Awesome as always, Skye," Smokescreen smiled when she returned to her seat.

Her shaking hands gripped her pants at the knees. "Thanks." A frown tugged at the corner of her mouth as she let the barrier she'd put up for that performance fall, and the memories of that night started coming back in full force. Before she knew it she was choking back tears, then even that defense crumbled.

Smokescreen too frowned and, once he activated his holoform, wrapped his arms around her. "Hey… It's gonna be alright."

She leaned into him and just let it out, trying to remain at least somewhat quiet as to not disrupt the rest of the memorial. "I'm so sorry, Skye… I know it must have been terrible, especially if you aren't used to war… But they're in a better place now, like Optimus said."

"If only they hadn't gone so violently. And in their own home."

Smokescreen sighed. "I know… I know."

While Wheeljack and Bulkhead were exchanging high fives with Miko and attempting to cheer her up, Flareup approached Moonracer. The young femme turned from conversing with Dreadwing and a secret look passed between them.

"That song… It was my sister's," Flareup whispered. "I haven't heard her music since… the early days of the war."

Moonracer smiled softly. "I thought it'd be fitting."

Flareup paused before returning the smile, her hardened features softening. "Thank you."

"Wait, your sister was Firestar? The Firestar? Man, I tried to buy every album she had back on Cybertron," Jolt grinned.

"Who did you think I was talking about?" Flareup smiled wryly. "Yes, that was my sister. The Firestar, one of the greatest known femme musicians on Cybertron."

"Any idea what happened to her?" Jetfire asked.

Flareup's facial plating once more took on its hardened appearance. "During the Rust Sea Siege, she refused to come with Elita and the rest of us because her sparkmate, Inferno, was still out there. I found her barely recognizable frame next to his after the battle was over and after Elita finally gave us all the clear."

"We're…. We're really sorry," Air Raid whispered.

"S fine," Flareup shrugged before turning to Moonracer, obviously trying to change the subject. "You played beautifully out there, Moon."

Moonracer visibly brightened and grinned. "Well… I do try. These human instruments aren't nearly the same as the Cybertronian ones, but I made do."

Flareup smiled slightly. "Don't be so modest. You're amazing." She gestured to the miners with a digit. "Now, come on. Let's try to cheer them up, huh?"

"Sure thing," Moonracer grinned.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, I heard that there was an Autobot on this ship. Is this true?" Predaking asked.

"It is," Megatron nodded his helm slightly.

Predaking's golden optics flashed as he clenched his servos into fists. "Then allow me to do them what I failed to do with the Prime!"

"Patience, Predaking. Even though he may be one of our sworn enemies, he can aide us in restoring our home. Do you not wish for the restoration of Cybertron?"

"I…" Predaking vented. "I do."

"Then trust me when I say that his usefulness will end. Once he aides us in our goal, you are free to dispose of him how you will," Megatron smirked.

**D/N: Dang, this was also a super tough chapter to write. But, like we said before, it does make the fic so much more realistic since they are in a war. Still, I nearly cried when I was writing the first part. And then good ol' Colonel Lennox trying to cheer everyone up. I swear, he was the one thing Michael Bay did right. Anyway, we hoped you liked the chapter, even though it was a bit on the darker side, and we hope to hear from you guys!**

**Oh and, just a note, we will probably be updating this on Wednesdays now due to the fact that I have so much college homework on the weekend now so... look forward to awesome updates on hump day :3**

**To Super Shadic: Actually, if you read into what happened in Tyger Pax, Bumblebee did mock Megatron as well as not give him his information. Below is a link to a canon novel, Exodus by Alex Irvine, that explains exactly what happened. Thank you for your feedback, however! We truly do appreciate it. And we look forward to hearing from you again.**

**moviesblog. mtv 2010/ 06/ 22/ exclusive -learn- how- bumblebee-lost- his- voice- in- this- short- story- from- exodus- author- alex- irvine/**

**To Savvy Orion: Well, we thank you, Savvy and Wheelie, for your lovely review. We did try to make it as realistic as possible. And me too. OP blames himself and Ratch… well, he's going to go through a lot, needless to say. :D And me too. Linkin Park was the first secular band I really got into and I fell in love. It's like they get me, you know? And I can't wait to read some of your stuff! As for Wheelie being stuck with you… xD It ain't too bad, mech. You could be stuck with Flareup and dodge cannon fire every few nano-klicks. Lol, well thanks so much for the review you guys and we hope to hear from you again soon. May God bless both of you!**

**Have an awesome weekend and may God bless each and every one of you!**

**B/N: And the sadism strikes back. Lemme tell ya, this chap was hard on us. The feels . . . usually we're the ones giving them to you guys, but this time it's like they turned on us and said "Heh heehhh suckahs!" I mean, the fact that it is a bit more realistic makes it all the sweeter, but dude. Reality sucks sometimes, too :'D hope you enjoyed et, nonetheless. We pour blood, sweat, and tears into each and every one of these chaps (though usually mostly tears), so we usually like to hear back, juuust to know just how badly we've killed your feels**

**Oh, and blondie gets moment to brag. I have to say, after having finished this new story image or cover or whatever-you-all-that-pic-next-to-the-description, I have a whole new respect for people who both make covers and draw Cybertronians often and for fun. Major props, yo**


End file.
